Travails d'amour, mes amis
by LilythWH
Summary: Ha pasado un año, estan en Washintong nuevamente. Nuevos casos y nuevas vidas... Definitivamente las cosas han cambiado. Ahora ellos estan confundidos ¿son amigos, compañeros, amantes o... simplemente personas que trabajan juntas?. ¡Entren y disfruten!
1. Despues de una vuelta del sol

Algunas parte de este fanfiction fueron inspiradas en las obras de Laura Lee Guhrke. Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a la cadena Fox.

B...&...B

"_¿Qué estaba haciendo?", se preguntó ella cuando transcurrieron varios segundos en el beso. Se había dicho que solo sería algo pequeño, que solo sería un simple roce de labios, pero ahora Booth ahuecaba ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza mientras con sus pulgares le acariciaban las sienes. Luego la beso de nuevo, aquella suave presión la desarmó, era demasiado tierno, demasiado dulce, nada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada._

_Él apresaba el labio inferior entre los suyos y le succionaba suavemente -¡Demonios, por que lo hace tan bien!"- pensó mientras él seguía degustando sus labios, mordisqueando y saboreando como si se tratara de un dulce caramelo._

_Temperance sintió como se desasían una a una todas sus barreras. Su sentido común y la hiperracionalidad con la que Sweet continuamente la juzgaba, amenazaban con abandonarla por completo bajo la estela de deseo con la que Booth la estaba cubriendo. Besos suaves y tiernas caricias, emociones confusas y ajenas y por supuesto él, sus manos, su boca, su perfecto acromion. Estaba tan confundida que ya no sabía qué pensar de Booth, pero sabía lo que quería creer. Pedía a gritos saciar un hambre que llevaba años cultivándose en silencio._

_Booth se irguió y la rodeó hasta quedar a su espalda, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y luego fue deslizándolas muy lentamente por la longitud de sus brazos, finalmente tiró de ella a la altura de sus codos hasta dejarla completamente pegada a él._

—_¿Bones?_

_Ella notó su intensa mirada._

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Tienes una aventura con Colfer? —le preguntó mientras le rozaba su cuello con los labios. Como ella no contestó, él le apretó la espalda contra su pecho y deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus brazos hasta rodearle la cintura—. Dímelo —le susurró al oído—. Si no —añadió con voz grave y sedosa—, me quedaré aquí de pie besándote la oreja hasta que me lo digas._

_Sonrió ante su aturdimiento —Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? — sabía que él estaba sonriendo. Volvió a besar su cuello lenta y delicadamente, atormentándola—. ¿Verdad?_

—_Sí —dijo ella entre jadeos—. Sí._

_Booth hizo lo que había prometido apresándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, ella emitió un gemido entrecortado y él se sintió poderoso. La rodeó fuertemente con un brazo, quería fundirse en aquel cuerpo, su olor le inundaba nublando todos sus sentidos y no podía negarlo, jamás se imaginó que podría dominar de aquella forma a la racional y siempre objetiva doctora Temperance Brennan. Con la mano libre, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la parte delantera del abrigo. _

_Temperance se estremeció, sabía que debía detenerlo, sabía de debía parar, después de todo sería ella quien saldría perdiendo al final. Pero no lo hizo. Él estaba palpablemente excitado. A pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban, ella podía notar su pene erecto contra sus nalgas, y se restregó contra él, disfrutando de aquel contacto, buscando instintivamente lo que su mente se empeñaba en decirle que no debía ni podía tener. Él siguió desabrochándole los botones mientras la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo y ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Debía detenerlo, tenía que pedirle que se detuviera entonces, cuando todavía tenía fuerzas para hacerlo._

—_Booth… —empezó a decir, e inspiró profunda y sonoramente, pero él la cortó antes de que pudiera decirle que parara._

—_¿Tienes una aventura con Colfer? —volvió a preguntarle, esta vez Con voz contenía un atisbo de brusquedad e impaciencia, exigía una respuesta—. Quiero saberlo._

—_¿Y qué te importa eso?_

—_Me importa. —Introdujo la mano bajo el abrigo y el cuello en "V" de su blusa y siguió avanzando hasta palparle el seno. Lo apresó en todo su volumen con la palma de la mano bajo el apretado tejido del sostén —. ¿La tienes?_

_Temperance se oyó a sí misma jadear levemente. —Es algo personal —dijo entre jadeos — No te importa_

_Booth le rozó el lado del seno con las yemas de los dedos por el interior del sostén y le dejó una estela de ardientes besos a lo largo de la línea del hombro hasta el lugar donde el sostén, parcialmente desabrochado, se fundía con su piel. Emitió un sonido de impaciencia y dejó de acariciarle el pecho, alargando el brazo hasta los restantes botones del abrigo para seguir desabrochándolo._

—_He oído lo que has dicho antes a Angela. ¿Lo decías en serio, Bones? —Su respiración se hizo entrecortada mientras proseguía con el resto de los botones, luego paso a desanudar su blusa mientras ella veía aquella mano que trabajaba habilidosamente en su tarea, lo cual le hizo pensar que sin duda habría desnudado muchas veces a las mujeres que habían hecho parte de su vida. El abrigo y la blusa quedaron hechos un ovillo sobre el sillón cercano de la sala de Temperance mientras esta mantenía sus brazos laxos pegados a su cuerpo. — ¿Te sientes sola, Bones?_

_«¡Qué pregunta tan injusta!», pensó ella. No contestó, pero tampoco era necesario. Él ya conocía la respuesta y la estaba explotando. Y ella le estaba dejando. Le apresó ambos senos, acariciándole la piel desnuda que sobresalía por encima del sostén con los pulgares. Introdujo un muslo entre los de ella. Sin dejarse intimidar por los pliegues de la falda, empezó a mover la pierna, frotándola contra el lugar donde ella ardía más intensamente._

—_¿Te sientes sola? – repitió susurrante en su oído._

—_No te importa Booth …. Eso es personal —su voz se fue desvaneciendo - No sabía que tenias la costumbre de escuchar conversaciones privadas._

_Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, y sabía que tenía que detenerlo. Su soledad no se mitigaría con un salvaje y rápido revolcón. No sería más que un acto…. Solo sexo….. como lo había sido con otros hombres y luego ella quedaría más vacía que antes porque esta vez era Booth la sensación de soledad sería más profunda de la que sentía entonces._

_-Yo hago parte de tu vida personal Bones – le dijo mientras besaba su hombro ahora desnudo_

_-Ya no –respondió ella._

_El sonrió melancólico contra su hombro —Yo también me siento solo, Bones._

_Temperance quiso reír ante la ironía, pero no logró hacerlo – Tú tienes a Jenna._

—_No importa —murmuró, dándole media vuelta para observarla directamente a los ojos_

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo con voz baja y grave — Has cambiado Booth, ya no te conozco._

_-Por favor no pienses en ella ahora – le dijo antes de besarla suavemente – no puedes hacerlo ahora después de ignorarla todo este tiempo._

_Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo, sus bocas cálidas y deseosas de saborear desintegraron cualquier resistencia que pudiese existir entre ellos. Como un maldito lapsus, el ansia que ella había estado conteniendo durante años se desató en un instante. Con un gemido, se volvió y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. Atrapó su boca con la suya y lo besó, un beso ansioso, nacido de todo ese tiempo que no había estado con él, de estar sola y, en el fondo de su ser, deseosa de estar y yacer única y exclusivamente con él. Se apretó contra él, besándolo con toda la pasión que le había negado, a él y a sí misma._

_Él dejó escapar un sonido, quizá de sorpresa, quizá de júbilo, y sus brazos la apretaron con fuerza y determinación y el beso fue aún más profundo, su lengua entró en su boca y sus manos se encajaron en sus nalgas. Su boca se deshacía en la de ella en besos calientes, profundos, y en pequeños mordiscos rápidos a sus labios mientras la llevaba de espaldas de la sala al dormitorio, situado detrás de una puerta cercana._

_Dentro de la habitación, movía y guiaba su cuerpo como en una danza. Cuando la espalda de Temperance chocó contra la pared contigua a la cama, él cogió el cinturón de su falda, lo desabrochó y retiró todas las prendas con rapidez y eficacia. El ambiente de la habitación era frío, pero cuando sus pieles desnudas se tocaron, el calor surgió con una intensidad arrebatadora. Él acarició sus pechos, ahuecándolo con sus manos, sus dedos se cernieron sobre sus pezones erectos, presionándolos con tanta delicadeza como los besos que le daba en las mejillas, el cuello, la nuca o los labios._

_Ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros fornidos, su piel estaba húmeda de excitación y sudor, pero cálida y suave. Ella le acarició contemplando sus dedos mientras recorrían su torso desnudo. Acarició su vientre liso y plano pero, antes de que pudiera ir más allá, él cogió sus manos y las apartó de sí._

—_Pero quiero tocarte._

—_No—dijo cuando ella protestó —Más tarde —y la besó para acallar cualquier otra protesta, cogiéndola de las manos, desplegando sus brazos mientras la presionaba contra la pared._

_Entonces, agachó la cabeza y besó uno de sus pechos, saboreando y succionando primero un pezón y luego otro, mientras la mantenía prisionera contra la pared. El cuerpo entero de Temperance tembló mientras él la acariciaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Ella suspiró, quería más. Cuando él mordió sus pezones, su cuerpo se puso erecto y profirió un pequeño sonido, suave y dulce, de placer desenfrenado. Ella sintió cómo se humedecía entre los muslos, se estiró, haciendo fuerza contra él, sus caderas comenzaron a agitarse, todavía quería más. Arqueó la cintura hacia él, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos._

—_Booth, tócame._

_Él se sintió en la gloria, ella era desinhibida y deliciosa, se entregaba entera y absolutamente al acto. Booth nunca había sentido tanto placer como lo en ese momento._

_Le besó el pezón y la piel del pecho. —Ya lo estoy haciendo._

—_No, allí – dijo implorante – tócame_

_Booth sonrió con malicia aunque ella no pudo verlo —¿Dónde?_

_-Sabes dónde – gimió ella mientras restregaba los pechos contra su cuerpo._

—_No, no lo sé —dijo, besándola._

_Ella se quejó, estirándose entre sus brazos._

_-Entonces es que no eres un buen amante._

_Un reto, hasta en un momento como aquel ella conseguía retarlo._

_Él se irguió mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos._

—_Dímelo, lo haré si me lo dices – sonrió y esta vez ella observó el brillo malicioso en su mirada._

_Ahora la retaba a ella, entonces fue su turno de sonreír. Le tomó una de sus manos y la guío atreves de su piel hasta el vértice de sus muslos sin apartar ni un solo instante su mirada de aquellos oscuros ojos._

—_¿Ahí? —preguntó con ternura._

_Ella asintió y él deslizó un dedo entre sus piernas para acariciar aquel lugar húmedo y suave donde más ansiaba tocarla. Temperance suspiró entre sus brazos._

—_Me gusta, Booth – gimio mientras estiraba su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos presa de placer – me gusta como lo haces._

—_Lo sé, Bones —dijo besándola en la boca—, pero sé que hay algo que te gustará aún más._

_Se arrodilló y ella supo inmediatamente lo que iba a hacer. Comenzó a temblar mientras la besaba entre los muslos, el vientre y aún más abajo. Sus labios rozaron la suavidad de su vello. Ella se apretó contra él, gimiendo ante el placer carnal de aquel beso, él la aferró por la cintura, sosteniéndola en el aire, atrapada contra la pared._

_Él succionó con dulzura, primero abajo, después arriba, moviendo su lengua por toda la extensión de su sexo, saboreándola, mientras sentía punzadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Ella se retorcía, temblando con cada suave lametón de su lengua, y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de él en pequeños movimientos convulsos._

—_Booth —suspiraba, moviendo las caderas contra su boca. _

_Su lengua se posó en ese lugar especial que él sabía que le produciría mayor placer, y lo lamió con rapidez, con ligeros toques, y justo cuando ella pensaba que iba a enloquecer, relajó la fuerza de sus brazos y ella pudo mover las caderas hacia su boca para obtener todo su placer. Temperance se agitó, temblando entre sus labios, en oleadas de éxtasis que parecían ir y venir, incluso cuando él espaciaba las caricias de su lengua en breves besos. La saboreó una vez más, se detuvo y se irguió ante ella._

_A Temperance le habían abandonado las fuerzas, la racionalidad y el sentido común y se entregó a él, temblando, con los brazos firmemente apretados contra su cintura, su cuerpo todavía agitado por la fuerza de sus orgasmos. Él apretó su cintura contra la de ella y Temperance sintió su vigor, caliente y duro contra su vientre. Lo cogió entre las manos, pero sus dedos no podían abarcar completamente su miembro, y lo apretó, explorando esa forma con la que todavía no se había familiarizado._

_Él la detuvo._

—_Quiero hacerlo ahora, —dijo con repentina urgencia pasando saliva con dificultad – necesito hacerlo._

_Apartó sus manos y la echó sobre la cama, la puso boca arriba y con la rodilla entreabrió sus muslos. Su pene presionó con éxtasis los labios de su sexo, exigiendo entrar, y ella abrió más las piernas, ofreciéndose a él. Él la penetró y ella lo recibió entre suspiros. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, Booth era un hombre fuerte y ardiente, tan duro, tan hábil, tan varonil…. pero sobre todo tan dulce y tierno. La estaba enloqueciendo. La besaba y mordisqueaba en el cuello, la garganta y el hombro, haciéndola agitarse incluso ahora, que la tenía apretada entre las caderas, obligándola a aceptar su tamaño, penetrándola cada vez más, con cada impulso._

_Entonces, en medio del mar de frenesí y entrega, en media de la marea impetuosa de deseo. La punta de su pene llegó a lo más profundo de ella, a ese lugar exquisito que producía más placer que ningún otro de los que él había saboreado momentos antes, ella gritó su nombre frenética y extasiada ante esta última explosión, correspondió a sus arremetidas empujando también, y sus palabras de súplica comenzaron a salir en tropel, en una serie de sílabas inconexas._

—_Más deprisa – le exigió._

_Aguantando el peso sobre sus antebrazos, él obedecía a sus frenéticas exigencias, penetrándola rápidamente y con dureza, una y otra vez, hasta que consiguió volver a llevarla al clímax, con los hombros y los brazos extenuados de sostener su peso._

—_Ven —suplicó—, más —Cuando él volvió a penetrarla, apretó las nalgas con fuerza y todos sus músculos se tensaron en fuertes convulsiones alrededor de su miembro._

_Él profirió un grito ahogado y suave, enredado en su cabello, deslizó sus brazos detrás de ella, y apretándola contra sí como si no pudiera estar más cerca de ella, penetrándola lo más profundamente que pudo, eyaculó violentamente mientras su propio placer se desataba sin remedio. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y el calor de su clímax se desbordó dentro de ella._

_Él llegó al orgasmo encima de ella, jadeando contra la almohada. Alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla. —Bones —suspiró—, ¡oh, Dios, Bones! —Respiraba con fuerza, besando sus cabellos, sus orejas y su sien._

_Ella sonrió, acariciando su espalda, pasando sus dedos sobre las fuertes y rígidas líneas de músculos y fibra, encontrándose con el peso duro de aquel cuerpo. En pocos segundos….. se quedaron dormidos._

—_¿Booth?_

_Despertó con el sonido de su voz y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Inhaló su fragancia y eso lo excitó al instante, despertando totalmente mientras recordaba el acto apasionado de hacía unos momentos. Sus brazos trataron de enroscarse alrededor de ella pero Temperance yacía al pie de la cama con su bata de baño fuertemente anudada a su cintura_

—_Es hora de irte. _

_Su voz fría y rígida lo hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato_

_-Jenna debe estar esperando por ti….. – suspiró en silencio y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de su alcoba – Por favor no la hagas esperar._

B...&...B

_Seis meses atrás…_

-¡No entiendo porque te enojas! Simplemente estoy brindando otra posible perspectiva de los hechos.

-No, eso no es lo que haces

Temperance se acomodó nuevamente contra el asiento de cuero negro – Debes admitir que en mi versión todas las variables concuerdan y son soportados por las pruebas.

-Lo cual no quiere decir que sea lo que haya ocurrido

Brennan frunce el cejo y mira por la ventana de la SUV, razona, analiza, plantea una hipótesis, concluye y finalmente pregunta -¿Por qué estas molesto?

Desde el asiento del conductor Booth la observa ligeramente antes de acomodarse las gafas oscuras sobre el puente de la nariz – No estoy molesto

-Claro que si.

Booth suspira y tensa los nudillos sobre el volante – Esa chica fue asesinada…. Lo que le ocurrió no fue un accidente.

-Estas basando todo el escenario en una conjetura, el hecho que la victima tuviese una relación con un hombre casado no convierte a este en un asesino.

-Claro que sí. Añade la fortuna de su esposa y el hecho que el Director del Smithsonia, donde por cierto trabaja el sospechoso, es el padre de la esposa de este.

-El Doctor Backer podría encontrar mejores oportunidades en cualquier parte del mundo Booth y sinceramente no creo que el dinero sea un móvil para él.

Booth da un palmazo contra el volante y lanza un breve improperio - ¡Ves! No estás siendo objetiva, has confraternizado con el sospechoso…. Los dos son…. Un par de cerebrines

-Para un hombre como Backer el móvil seria su conocimiento, sus descubrimientos….. no el dinero, créeme Booth se lo que te digo.

-No me lo trago. Mira huesos puede ser todo lo inteligente que quieras, puede ser casi un dios de la ciencia si así lo deseas, pero fue un hombre de carne y hueso cuando se acostó con Karen Granger, el mismo hombre de carne y hueso que pudo haberla matado con tal salvar el dinero, que entre otras cosas financia sus investigaciones.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Brennan segundos después

-Claro que la tengo

-Pero no puedes descartar el escenario que te presento, las pruebas concuerdan.

-Esto es increíble- balbucea Booth - Sabes, lo que sucede es que te ofende que pueda ser uno de los tuyos

-¿De los mios?

-Si, ya sabes… cerebrines

-Le has cogido maña a esa palabra

El teléfono de Booth empieza a replicar interrumpiendo la conversación, el agente lo toma con prisa, últimamente no se sentía con ánimos para discutir con la antropóloga forense.

-¡Booth….ah¡ hola Jenna

Brennan lo observa con disimulo antes de volver su mirada a la ventana de la SUV.

-¿En serio? - El agente levanta la mirada y observa por su espejo retrovisor sin soltar el móvil y luego sonríe – si, tienes razón lo veo. Está en el asiento trasero….. no, claro que no es una molestia. ¿Dónde vas a estar?... De acuerdo, te veré allí entonces …..Adios y cuidate.

-Es, la doctora Jenna…. La de ….Afganistán.

-Si, esa misma.

El silencio se instaura de pronto dentro de la SUV.

– ¿Has salido con ella? – pregunta Brennan segundos después, con aparente desinterés

-Si, anoche. Ha dejado su abrigo en el asiento trasero. Se lo llevaré una vez te deje en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Crees que lo dejo a propósito?

Booth se quita los lentes y la mira incomodo ante su comentario – No, no creo que Jenna…. ¿Tu crees que lo haya hecho a propósito?

La Doctora Brennan encoje un hombro y lo mira con brevedad – Es lo que hubiese dicho Angela

Booth sonríe ante su sinceridad, a veces las cosas que dice le hacen parece una niña muy pequeña y no la majestuosa mujer, antropóloga forense, que es - ¿Y desde cuando tu eres una experta en pensar como Angela?

Ella no responde y sigue mirando por la ventana del SUV. Booth toma sus gafas y las acomoda nuevamente sobre el puente de su nariz. El camino restante lo hicieron en silencio.

B...&...B

-Tengo los modelos del arma que posiblemente mató a Karen Granger – dijo Angela entrando al despacho de Temperance Brennan, en el Jeffersonian.

Brennan observa su ordenador y con desgana centra su atención en ella. -¿Que encontraste? - pregunta observándola con interés.

-Bien… - Angela suspira mientras se encamina con su libreta de apuntes hacia la Doctora Brennan – Es un arma afilada con un eje radial de unas 0,4 pulgadas, no parece tener empuñadura y según la profundidad de la herida puede medir unas 12 pulgadas de longitud. He hablado con Hodgins y me ha dicho que estaba recubierta en estaño, ahora esta realizando pruebas para concretar algunos puntos más.

Brennan fija su mirada nuevamente sobre el ordenador – De acuerdo - dice sin ánimo.

Angela frunce el ceño –¿No vas a revisar los modelos?

Brennan abre la boca para decir algo pero simplemente frunce el cejo y niega con la cabeza – las veré después – dice con acritud.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Angela

Ella la observa y la artista se da cuenta de la melancolía que se apaña en aquel rostro, toma asiento y le pide que le cuente sus penurias. Brennan sonríe y trata de quitar peso al asunto…. Pero no puede y le duele, no desea admitirlo pero la indiferencia de Booth le duele y no sabe como lidiar con ese sentimiento. Se siente confundida, aislada y desorientada…. Las cosas podían estar mal, podían ser difíciles y complejas pero él siempre estaba allí con una sonrisa, una mirada o una simple palabra de aliento. Brennan debió admitir lo mucho que extrañaba la copa que solía tomar con Booth después de un día arduo de trabajo…. Extrañaba su compañía y eso le dolía.

-Ha cambiado Ángela…. y no se como debo lidiar con esto

La artista le toma la mano tratando de brindar un confort y un poco de apoyo –Hablas de Booth. Lo extrañas ¿No es así?

Brennan se desase del contacto y se deja caer en el sillón mientras una solitaria lágrima se desplaza por su mejilla – Sabes, aun no me ha dado una explicación del porque no apareció aquel día en la fuente…. Un año…. Fue un largo año Angela y lo único que dijo fue un simple "hola, que tal Molucas".

-¿Has tratado de hablarlo con él?

Brennan la observó directamente a los ojos, Angela tuvo que reconocer que pocas veces había visto a su amiga tan triste – No quiere hablar conmigo. Siempre que trato de llevarlo al Dinner o cualquier otro lugar encuentra una excusa y se marcha o simplemente dice que tiene un compromiso con la doctora Lynch

-¿Jenna? ¿La que salvó su vida en Afganistán?, ¿Han estado saliendo?

Brennan asiente en silencio y baja la mirada hacia su pulcro escritorio repleto de papeles – Le extraño Angela…. le extraño demasiado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se…. Booth me dijo un día que en un año las cosas definitivamente tenían que cambiar, y lo han hecho. Booth ya no me mira a los ojos.

B...&...B

_Bien esta es mi primera historia sobre Bones…. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Por favor no olviden oprimir el link de abajo, sin reviews la verdad es que prefiero no escribir._

_Nos leeremos pronto…._

LilythWH


	2. El Método

_Hola… Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a __**Saharaes, RosarioBoothBrenna**__ (lo siento mucho pero para mí es sumamente difícil subir capítulos diariamente, esto de escribir es realmente algo complejo para mí y toma un tiempo para que quede más o menos satisfecha con lo escrito y me decida publicarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario), __**Karina, Patricia, Tami762**__ (gracias por tu consejo, lo subí a M pero al final terminé por dejarlo en T), __**Pimar, ZarethMalfoy**__ (oye que bueno encontrarte por aquí. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, no voy a abandonar los fic de Harry Potter pero si te he de ser sincera no he podido publicar porque al principio me ocupé tanto que ya no pude escribir y ahora que puedo escribir no sé como continuar la historia, solo espero que la inspiración llegue pronto), __**Briis, Cerebrito142MD, 11330, Nagore, Mariapucasara y Laraherm**__ (hola, bien… si creo que olvidé poner la advertencia, este fic estaría basado en el final de la quinta temporada es como un brochazo de lo que para mi podría suceder, hipotéticamente hablando, en la sexta temporada). Si he dejado a alguien fuera del saludo… mil disculpas._

_Extiendo mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capi del fic así les haya gustado o no. Bueno no siendo más por el momento disfruten de este segundo capítulo. Muchos besos._

_**B…&…B**_

"…_Recientemente las pruebas citogenéticas han revolucionado la antropología tradicional al posibilitar la extracción de DNA de tejidos antiguos, incluyendo especímenes de varios centenares de años. El Doctor Thomas Colfer, experto paleontólogo, y colaboradores han recuperado secuencias de DNA nuclear de la piel de una antigua momia encontrada en las excavaciones de las islas Moluca y DNA mitocondrial de un cerebro humano de 7000 años de antigüedad. Gracias a la estabilidad del DNA mitocondrial (heredado solamente de la madre, y con una tasa de mutación estable) se han podido reconstruir líneas maternas hasta llegar a la llamada Eva mitocondrial*, la cual argumentamos se sitúo en Indonesia._

_La exposición a la cual tendrán acceso inmediatamente después de mi intervención, es el producto de la investigación de centenares de restos óseos humanos prehistóricos encontrados durante el año de trabajo en Indonesia. Gracias a la vinculación de profesionales forenses y estudiantes de antropología, paleontología, medicina y otras disciplinas, se ha logrado obtener información sumamente valiosa sobre el origen del hombre y sus primeros pasos sobre la tierra. _

_A partir de ahora, nuestro compromiso será informar a la comunidad el resultado de las investigaciones, esperamos que esto ocurra un transcurso de tiempo relativamente corto, y creo hablar en nombre de los diferentes doctores y expertos que participaron de este majestuoso proyecto con el cual se inicia una nueva era en la historia del hombre._

_Para cerrar, agradecemos enormemente la colaboración del gobierno Indonesio en el préstamo y traslado de las reliquias encontradas y por supuesto a nuestros patrocinadores y padrinos, quienes sin sus generosas donaciones no habría sido posible el desarrollo de esta investigación… Señoras y señores no demoremos más en este preámbulo y sean todos bienvenidos a la primera exposición mundial sobre uno de los descubrimientos científicos más importantes de nuestra Era…. El Génesis del hombre"_

_La marea de aplausos no asombró a Brennan quien tenía la mente abrumada con cosas poco frívolas y podría decirse más carnales… concretamente pensaba en Booth. Ella misma no sabía aun como había logrado dar aquel discurso de apertura mientras su mente estaba lejos de allí, precisamente días atrás, en su cama entre los brazos de un hombre al que ahora decía no reconocer._

_Descendió del panel por las escaleras laterales del auditorio mientras la gente salía a borbotones por una puerta lateral a este. Brennan levantó la mirada y entonces se encontró con un encantador hombre esperando por ella al pie de la escalera, no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa brotara de sus labios al verle._

_-Gracias por mencionarnos – le dijo una vez hubo descendido del todo._

_-Debía hacerlo – respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – tú y tu equipo han sido la piedra angular de todo este trabajo._

_-Eso es bastante halagador – le tomó de la mano y le beso entre los nudillos._

_-No suelo adular a quien no lo merece – respondió. No podía negarlo, ese hombre la eclipsaba, irradiaba tal magnetismo animal que a ella le era imposible parecer indiferente._

_-Me alegra saberlo._

_Ambos rieron ante la clara coquetería. –Creí que no vendrías a la inauguración – espetó Brennan segundos después, mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo que comunicaba el auditorio con la primera sala de exposición._

_-Y no lo iba a hacer…. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con este intento comercial y muy superfluo, por cierto, de quitarles a los contribuyentes parte del dinero que los empresarios gastaron en nuestros juguetes. _

_Brennan rio, aquel hombre era brillante, divertido y muy atractivo… no se podía negar la atracción que existía entre ellos. –No vamos a discutir nuevamente por esto ¿verdad? – pregunto ella en tono jocoso._

_-¡No! no lo vamos a hacer – sonrió - vine aquí para invitarte a cenar._

_Iban caminando uno al lado del otro pero ella se detuvo de repente y sonrió coqueta – Pensé que no era necesario que me hicieras una invitación, ya daba por hecho que saldríamos esta noche._

_Thomas Colfer no logró disimular la enorme satisfacción que le produjeron esas palabras y sobre todo porque Brennan las había acompañado con el dulce obsequio de una sonrisa preciosa. Colfer, envalentonado le sujeto la barbilla con la mano y ladeó el rostro de Brennan hacia él, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar con su pulgar el suave y tentador labio inferior._

_-Eres tan bella – le susurró dirigiendo los ojos hacia su boca._

_A Brennan las palabras se le helaron en la boca, él se dio cuenta de ello e inmediatamente retiró su mano del mentón introduciéndola en uno de los bolsillos laterales de su gabán. _

_-Lo siento – esta vez fue ella quien susurró_

_-No, déjalo – dijo él con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Se lo que piensas, no por nada pasamos un año compartiendo una tienda en medio de la selva ¿No lo crees?_

_Ella asintió mientras la sombra de una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Deseaba cambiar de tema pero Colfer no se lo permitió._

_-Temperance - le dijo mientras la tomaba del codo –Me gustas, y tú lo sabes porque ya te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero también sé lo que piensas de las relaciones y lo respeto, pero no puedes impedir que intente hacerte cambiar de parecer por que al final se que lo lograré ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

_-Tho…Thomas yo….._

_-¡Huesos por fin te encuentro!_

_Aquella frase le heló la sangre, había pasado toda la semana evitándole y él había dado con ella precisamente en aquel momento. Booth se acercó a ellos con una cínica sonrisa bailando en sus labios y la rabia contenida en su mirada._

_-¡Hola agente Booth! ¿También viene a felicitarla por su discurso?_

_Booth le tendió la mano aceptando el saludo –No, se que lo ha hecho bien. Vengo porque tenemos un caso Huesos – agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Brennan sintió que algo es su cuerpo ardía bajo el peso de aquella oscura mirada._

_-¡Bien! - Exclamó Colfer – supongo que ya haremos el recorrido en otro momento._

_Brennan asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. _

_-Agente Booth – se despidió con un nuevo apretón de manos. –Temperance – la llamó y antes que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo, él se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios justo enfrente de las narices de Booth quien apretaba fieramente los puños de tal forma que se le estaban poniendo blancos los nudillos. –Nos vemos esta noche. – y después se marchó._

_Booth la observó y ella rehuyó su mirada. Había escuchado parte de la conversación y no tenia palabras para expresar la furia y la tristeza que en ese momento lo embargaban. – Pensé que ya se lo habías contado a tu noviecito, ustedes los cerebrines siempre han sido de mente muy abierta ¿No es asi? – no pudo evitar decirlo, no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras brotaran de sus labios._

_Ella lo observó con odio y apretó fuertemente los labios hasta formar una delgada línea -¿Qué es lo que quieres Booth? – preguntó, aunque no se quedó allí para esperar una respuesta empezó a caminar decidida a alejarse de él, pero no se dirigió hacia la primera sala de exposición sino hacia la salida, de un momento a otro sintió que la paredes del museo le estaban asfixiando._

_Booth la siguió apretando el paso para alcanzarla – ya te lo he dicho, un nuevo caso._

_-¡Vaya! – exclamó Brennan con ironía – Nuestro primer caso en un mes ¿Quién lo diría?_

_-Sí, parece que los muertos no dan espera._

_Ella seguía caminando agitada, quería dejar de ser racional, quería dejarse llevar por el instinto y volverse para atestar un golpe a aquel odioso rostro…. pero no lo hizo. –Dime donde encontraron el cadáver…. traje mi auto, nos veremos allí._

_Booth la tomó del pliegue del codo con poca delicadeza y la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente – Deja de huir por una maldita vez y enfréntate a esto._

_-¡Suéltame! – balbuceó Brennan con furia._

_-Te he estado buscando durante toda la semana. Te he llamando al móvil, he ido al Jeffersonian, incluso te he buscado en las clases de Karate ¿Qué rayos te está pasando?_

_-No está pasando nada Booth – respondió ella simulando una serenidad que lejos estaba de sentir – solo quiero que me dejes en paz ¿no puedes entenderlo?_

_Booth la observó fijamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso después de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?_

_Brennan levantó el rostro con solemnidad – No ha sido nada importante – afirmó haciendo un esfuerzo por expresarse con claridad - No ha significado nada. Solamente hemos satisfecho una necesidad fisiológica….es todo._

_-Eso es lo más absurdo que te he escuchado decir, huesos – espetó Booth después de dejar escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro_

_Ella no dijo nada, furiosa ante su tono condescendiente._

_Booth dio dos pasos hacia ella mientras su penetrante mirada le encendía la piel – Huesos, tu y yo debemos tener una conversación, no sé si será hoy , mañana o la próxima semana pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar. Esta vez no estoy dispuesto a dejarme amedrantar por tu palabras o tus acciones – Booth dio un paso más hacia ella – Te conozco. Sé que te sientes sola, se que tienes miedo. La vida ha sido tan brusca contigo que has dejado de confiar en las personas, pero ¿sabes una cosa?…..si Colfer no se dará vencido. Yo jamás me rendiré._

_Los ojos de Brennan brillaron de cólera ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso? ¿Cómo podría Booth engañarla de esa manera? Hasta hace poco eran amigos, confidentes y ahora ella no sabía donde había quedado toda aquella camaradería y compañerismo. Debía admitir que la situación la estaba afectando más de lo que imaginaba._

_Booth la cogió de la barbilla de una forma firme y delicada, Brennan se quedó sorprendida por la reacción instantánea y febril de su cuerpo ante el simple contacto de las puntas de sus dedos sobre su piel "nada comparado a las sensaciones que Thomas le transmitía". Invadida por una mezcla de miedo y deseo Brennan se encontró con la brillante mirada de los ojos de Booth y enseguida se le aceleró el pulso._

_-Debo marcharme – logró balbucear unos instantes después, cuando los labios de Booth se encontraban solo a par de centímetros de los suyos._

_Era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Booth irradiaba deseo, un deseo irrefrenable y una certeza que iba a besarla. Rodeó la nuca de Brennan con la mano y la besó con total intensidad, obligándola con cierta brusquedad a acercar los labios. Gemía como un hombre hambriento mientras saboreaba su boca con un profundo e intimo anhelo y la sujetaba con más fuerza por la cintura. Cuando ella lo empujó en señal de protesta, él la agarró con mayor firmeza contra su cuerpo. Brennan sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas a medida que la lengua de él acariciaba la suya y sus manos le tocaban el pelo, la cara y el cuello. Era agradable sentirse abrazada, llena del temerario júbilo de sentirse querida y deseada. Sus besos y sus suaves caricias la cautivaron, haciendo que su cuerpo palpitase hasta que fue incapaz de controlarse. Alzo los brazos indecisa y jadeante, desplazó las manos por los hombros y lo estrechó en un abrazo._

_Un gruñido grande de placer brotó de la garganta de él al recibir su abrazo. Le cogió con delicadeza dos mechones de pelo y dejó que se deslizaran entre sus dedos. Ella acarició con la mano su pecho y luego su mandíbula. Booth se detuvo lo suficiente para poder susurrarle entre beso y beso_

_-Te necesito Temperance… y sé que tú me necesitas a mí._

_Aquellas palabras enfriaron el cuerpo de Brennan como si le hubiesen arrojado un enorme cubo de hielo. Sintió ira. Ira al verse manipulada y sometida ante los deseos de hombre que no podía ser sincero….un hombre que le mentía._

_-Dime algo Booth— susurró junto a su boca – ¿Le has contado lo que sucedió entre nosotros a tu querida prometida… La doctora Lynch?_

_Booth se alejó de ella como si se tratase de un clavo incandescente. Brennan sonrió con cinismo y algo de tristeza - Lo imaginaba – espetó con simpleza antes de bajar la mirada para ocultar su desilusión. No quería permitirle ver cuánto le dolían sus mentiras y sus falsas acciones._

_El agente no respondió nada, solo la observó mientras ella caminaba hacia su auto y abría la puerta de este dispuesta a marcharse de allí – Lleva el cuerpo al Jeffersonian… - dijo simplemente y después se marchó._

_**B…&…B**_

_Cinco meses atrás…._

-Es un barón, aproximadamente metro setenta, cincuenta kilos. Por el aspecto del esternón y el cráneo diría que es un adolescente entre catorce y diecisiete años. Pómulos altos ¿Será asiático? – preguntó Brennan a nadie en particular - Angela vas a tener que sacar imágenes en 3D de todo el esqueleto. Señor Edinson necesito radiografías y fotos, tenemos que hacer todo tocando el esqueleto lo menos posible. La identificación de restos momificados debe ser mucho más cuidadosa y detallada que los restos humanos recientes.

-Extraño los casos del FBI – dijo de pronto Hodgins con aire soñador interrumpiendo el solemne ejercicio antropológico que se estaba llevando a cabo – No hemos tenido ninguno desde el de Karen Granger.

-Temo que a Booth no le gustó mucho la ferviente defensa que presentabas a favor del doctor Backer – agregó Angela dirigiéndose a Brennan.

Ella le miró sin ninguna emoción – Ya, pero el final he tenido yo la razón. El doctor Backer no era el asesino sino el padre de la víctima.

-Creo que eso fue lo que más le enfureció – espetó Sweets quien en ese momento subía hacia la plataforma donde el equipo de trabajo estaba reunido. - ¿Y la doctora Saroyan? – preguntó a modo de saludo.

Ángela sonrió con picardía – Anoche tenía una cita con aquel ginecólogo. Espero que haya pedido una exploración a fondo.

-¡Angela! – exclamó Brennan mientras los demás reían. Todo menos Clark Edinson por supuesto.

-Oye cariño – Ángela se acercó a Brennan con tono de complicidad – hablando de citas… Esta mañana mientras estabas en el limbo, ha llamado nuevamente aquel doctor con el que trabajaste en Indonesia. Porque no te compadeces de él y le devuelves una llamada… me ha dejado el número – agregó con un movimiento de cejas muy gracioso.

Brennan detuvo inmediatamente el cuidadoso análisis al que estaba sometiendo los restos momificados – ¿El doctor Colfer, Thomas Colfer?

-Ese mismo - respondió Ángela sonriendo -¿Has olvidado contarme algo importante, cielo? ¿Algún asunto cachondo en medio de la selva tal vez?

-Thomas Colfer es el paleontólogo más prestigioso del mundo y tuve el placer de trabajar con él en Molucas. Es simplemente…. brillante.

-¡uhm! ¿Estas segura que es solo eso? ¿No tiene ningún otro atributo además de su "enorme" inteligencia que por lo visto logró deslumbrarte?

Brennan la observó directamente a los ojos – Ángela a veces me cuesta seguir tu ritmo – dijo con completa sinceridad.

-Y no eres la única, créelo – interrumpió Hodgins

Angela levantó una ceja y lanzándole una mirada que parecía decir "sigue hablando y lo lamentaras" lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-¿Ha tenido un romance en Indonesia, Doctora Brennan? – preguntó de repente Sweets quien se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho – Lo digo porque sería muy interesante… usted sabe… yo… - carraspeó ligeramente antes de finalizar con un escueto "lo siento"

-Ya he tomado todas las fotografías necesarias Doctora Brennan – espetó Clark con aquel aire de solemnidad que siempre le rodeaba.

-Gracias señor Edinson, por favor edítelas y envíelas a mi archivo para revisarlas. Creo que se puede llevar los restos para tomar las radiografías pertinentes.

El joven aprendiz asintió y salió de allí en cuanto estuvo libre mientras seguía preguntándose porque siempre se enteraba de los chismes mas jugosos del laboratorio si aquello no le interesaba en lo más minimo

-Al doctor Colfer y a mí nos une el interés por los hallazgos científicos, es una relación completamente intelectual – declaró Brennan con seguridad.

-¡Ya! – intervino Ángela con un tono que parecía decir "y tu piensas que lo voy a creer" – Ese pobre hombre no ha dejado de llamarte desde has regresado, deberías por los menos invitarlo a tomar una copa.

Brennan los observó a todos en silencio. En otra situación habría seguido el consejo de Ángela, pero desde su regreso había estado esperando por una oportunidad de la misma índole pero con un hombre completamente diferente. Desafortunadamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

-Tengo que trabajar – declaró como si eso explicara todo claramente.

-El análisis de restos momificados no le tomaran mucho tiempo doctora Brennan – agregó Sweets – Y los otros casos parecen estar en un punto muerto, he hablado con el agente Booth hace poco y me ha dicho que no han tenido un caso juntos en casi un mes. Interactuar con otras personas en un ámbito no laborar puede ayudarle a enfrentar los complejos miedos de su infancia que la han llevado a modelar su actual carácter.

-Para el carro Sweets – le advirtió Ángela.

-¿Has hablado con Booth? – preguntó Brennan sin tratar de disimular su interés.

-Por supuesto, ¿Usted no? – pregunto Sweets extrañamente asombrado e ignorando la advertencia de Ángela – Hace un momento –continuo – esta desayunando en el Dinner.

-¿Booth está en el Dinner?

Antes que Sweets pudiese responder la pregunta, Brennan se había quitado la bata y los guantes y le había dado instrucciones precisas a Ángela para que Clark le enviara los archivos a sus documentos personales y sobre los siguientes pasos a seguir para la identificación y datación de la momia. Luego salió de allí apresuradamente.

Podría decirse que casi corrió atraves de los cuatro bloques de calles que separaban el Dinner del instituto Jeffersonian. Había intentado hablar con Booth y en algunas ocasiones lo había logrado pero siempre se mostraba distante y ajeno… incluso algo brusco y molesto de tal manera que nunca había podido sacar a colisión el tema que realmente deseaba tratar con él…

Cuando llegó al final del cuarto bloque Brennan se detuvo, lo que sus ojos observaban en aquel momento la habían dejado congelada y clavada allí en la acera de la calle contraria al Dinner, justo frente a la ventada donde se podía ver perfectamente los asientos que solían ocupar Booth y ella cuando iban a aquel lugar.

Booth estaba allí en las mismas sillas donde solían comer juntos, pero no estaba solo…. Ella también estaba, la doctora Lynch. En aquel momento tomaba una cucharada de su cereal y se lo daba a Booth en la boca… él le aceptaba gustoso pero al parecer algo debió escapar de sus labios porque enseguida tomó una servilleta y se limpió con ella. La doctora Lynch sonrió ante aquello y Booth le tomó una mano por encima de la mesa y le beso los nudillos. Brennan sintió que algo por dentro se le desgarraba e incapaz de aguantar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir huyó de allí sin rumbo fijo.

Caminó durante horas sin importarle nada más… Booth estaba con ella, ahora lo sabia con certeza aunque no entendía porque él no se lo había aclarado personalmente. En síntesis ellos no mantenían una relación sentimental antes ni después de su separación… y bueno, al parecer seguían siendo amigos… seguía existiendo aquel lazo que los unia…No entendía ese empeño de Booth por ocultarle las cosas, era como si hubiesen regresado al principio a aquellos primeros días donde no se llevaban muy bien.

Brennan sacudió su cabeza como queriendo clarificar sus ideas. "No" se dijo con rotundidad. Aquel lazo no existía, ahora solo quedaba una fina hebra que se debilitaba cada día más. Booth y ella ya no estaban juntos y era poco probable que pudiese estarlo dadas las circunstancias. Sentía dolor, mucho más del que jamás había sentido en situaciones similares. Ahora lo entendía, el dolor del rechazo, si bien es pasajero, no es solo incomodo también puede destrozarte los sentimientos. Lo había visto en los ojos de Booth aquel día que le había pedido una oportunidad. Esta vez fue el turno de ella para sentirlo…no era nada agradable.

Se limpió una lagrima que había resbalado por su mejilla y recordó las palabras que Booth le había dicho en una ocasión "…hay alguien para todos, alguien con quien debes pasar el resto de tu vida, solo tienes que abrir los ojos para verlo…" y ella lo había visto, lo había entendido allí en medio de la selva, lejos de él y totalmente sumergida en pozos de barro y restos humanos prehistoricos. No podía negarlo, había regresado a Washington con la esperanza que él todavía estuviese interesado en una posible relación entre los dos… pero al parecer el momento entre Booth y ella había llegado, se había instalado al lado de su puerta esperando una respuesta y después se había ido…. Había pasado.

"…hay alguien para todos" – recordaba - "debo pasar página y encontrar a alguien que me quiera dentro de treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años". Cerró los ojos y lloró "las relaciones son temporales" solía decir…y aunque era cierto… quizás, en ocasiones valía la pena cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento, sentir nuevas sensaciones y experimentar nuevos gozos. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo a borbotones y Brennan tuvo que llevarse un puño a los labios para reprimir un débil quejido. Esa tarde la doctora Temperance Brennan dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin hacer ningún intento por reprimirlas, por aguantarlas o simplemente disimularlas. Esa tarde lloró como cuando era niña y sus padres habían desaparecido… lloró hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas.

Tardó en serenarse, miles de pensamientos abarcaron su mente durante aquellas horas, pensamientos no relacionadas con su trabajo y otros tantos relacionadas con su ineptitud social y al final de la tarde, cuando ya el sol se escondía en el horizonte sumiendo a la ciudad en las penumbras…su móvil sonó. No deseaba contestar y lo dejó pasar, volvió a sonar una vez, dos y hasta tres veces hasta que por fin se decidió cogerlo. Un poco más tranquila, Brennan observó la pantalla del móvil, la llamada era de un número desconocido. No deseaba hablar con nadie pero quizás aquella distracción era justo lo que necesitaba para levantar su ánimo, era poco razonable pero… podría servir.

-Hola – dijo con simpleza asombrándose ante su voz sumamente gangosa.

-¿Temperance? – preguntó un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Si – respondió ella, no había reconocido la voz de su interlocutor -¿Quién habla?

El hombre rio brevemente a modo de disculpa –Hola Temperance, soy yo Thomas… Thomas Colfer ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Thomas? – preguntó Brennan asombrada - ¿Quién te ha dado mi numero?

Colfer balbuceó algo evidentemente incomodo – He convencido a tu amiga Ángela que mis intenciones son completamente honestas y sinceras… al final ha cedido y me ha dado tu número, no sin antes someterme a un interrogatorio de lo más interesante, claro está. Espero que no te moleste.

Brennan tardó unos segundos en responder – No, por supuesto que no.

-Oye Brennan…estoy aquí en Washington y… me gustaría saber… es decir… bueno…- vaciló – quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche a tomar alguna copa.

Brennan se sorbió la nariz antes de contestar – Esta noche no me siento muy bien – confesó. Ella casi pudo ver la mueca de desilusión que se dibujo en el rostro del paleontólogo – ¿Pero qué tal mañana?

-¿Mañana? –Exclamó sin tratar de disimular su alegría – Mañana estará perfecto ¿Paso por ti al Jeffersonian?

Ella sonrió – De acuerdo.

-Estaré allí a las siete. Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana – dijo y finalmente colgó.

Apoyó su espalda en la banca del parque donde había estado sentada y miró a lo lejos. Las luces de la ciudad ya se habían encendido. Ella era científica y no sabía como podría cambiar, como podría permitir que su felicidad recayera en otra persona sin temer al fracaso que eso podría conllevar… sin embargo, había encontrado un método, lo había encontrado… y también lo había perdido.

"…Debo pasar página y encontrar a alguien que me quiera dentro de treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años…" – había dicho él y ella había descubierto que también lo deseaba, seguía sintiendo miedo, pero confiaba en él y había regresado con la esperanza que esa confianza fuese su tabla de salvación para por fin estar junto a Booth de una manera más intima.

"…incluso diez o quince años mas tarde pones a las mismas personas en el mismo entorno y las misma relaciones interpersonales se reanudan donde se quedaron…" – había dicho Sweets en una ocasión. A Booth y ella solos les había pasado un año, pero su relación no se reanudo donde había quedado, más bien había retrocedido.

Suspiró hondamente. Había encontrado un método para alcanzar la felicidad de la que hablaba Ángela, Cam, Hodgins y Booth… pero ese método iba ligado a él y no estaba segura si podría lograr alcanzar esa felicidad tan mencionada sin Booth.

B…&…B

**Segundo capitulo…Reviews por favor es la paga que espera todo escritor por sentarse durante horas a escribir algo que medianamente les guste a los lectores… vale la pena recibir un comentario por el esfuerzo ¿No le creen?**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

_**LylithWH.**_


	3. Diálogo

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen la demora. Especial saludo a: **__**laraherm**__**, **__**Rianne Black**__**, lupis lupis, briis, saharaes, kateloverByB (gracias por la aclaración), SoFi gIrOn, estrellitabyb, ana, Tami762(gracias por tu comentario y si Booth es un poco..#$%# pero hay que entenderle un poquito jajaja), phoebe-espaa, 11330, pimar, Rakecan, LaU (espero que este capi te ayude un poco a entender a Booth), lola, ZarethMalfoy (no, no te estás equivocando la cursiva es el presenta y la normal el pasado. Saludos).**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_

_**B…&…B**_

_Cenar en la cama, es una costumbre que había tomado desde que vivía con Jenna. Después del trabajo, Jenna solía preparar los platos que más le gustaban… generalmente pasta. Charlaban un rato sobre cosas banales o del trabajo, se hacían cariños y luego iban juntos a la recamara. Booth cambiaba su uniforme por una camisa holgada, generalmente con botones y un cómodo pantalón de algodón. Jenna se lavaba las manos y se quitaba los zapatos de una patada para después permanecer sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima del colchón mientras cenaban. La comida y el vino les ayudaban a deshacer la tensión del día introduciéndolos en una charla amena._

_Esa noche Booth había abierto dos botellas de vino, para la segunda el humor de Jenna era retozón y juguetón. Se quitó los ganchos del cabello y luego sacudió su melena hasta que se estiro del todo y a continuación se reclino en la cama sobre el codo y apoyó los talones cruzados en el muslo de Booth. El cuerpo de él se tensionó enseguida._

_-Oye Seeley… - dijo con picardía – que te parece si esta noche jugamos a los amantes._

_Él la miró de forma inexpresiva y luego apuró de un sorbo el resto de vino. – ¿Esta noche?_

_Ella le miró de forma extraña – Lo estoy deseando, han pasado varios días desde la última vez… o … ¿acaso ya no me deseas? – concluyó con un puchero._

_Booth levantó una copa en dirección a ella y a continuación siguió comiendo. Jenna se puso de rodillas detrás de él enlazando sus brazos sobre el masculino pecho –¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche en el campamento, sargento? - le susurró con una voz cálida junto al oído._

_-¿Es necesario que sigas sacando eso a relucir?_

_Jenna rio con alegría maliciosa - ¡Bueno, fue lo que hiciste! Si Bourton se hubiese enterado…. Fuiste muy persuasivo esa noche… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Booth asintió sin dejar de comer _

_-Fue la primera propuesta indecente que me hiciste y espero que no sea la última._

_-¡Jenna!_

_-¿Qué? - ella sonrió y le dio a Booth con un cojín._

_Él sonrió – ¿Estas borracha?_

_-No estoy segura. Pero podría decir que si, si con eso consigo que te aproveches de mi – agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-¿Aprovecharme? – preguntó él levantando una ceja y devolviéndole el golpe con el cojín – No recuerdo haber hecho eso nunca._

_Booth se apartó de la cama con una sonrisa pícara cuando ella intentó darle otro golpe, luego se abalanzó sobre ella encima de la cama mientras los dos se reían._

_-Eres imposible – dijo al tiempo que apoyaba los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza._

_-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes – agregó Jenna mientras le rodeaba con los brazos, disfrutando del peso de él sobre su cuerpo – Todo depende de ti._

_Booth la observó directamente a los ojos, aquel par de ojos verdes que no habían parado de mirarle durante los largos días que estuvo convaleciente en Afganistán._

_-Se que deseas decirme algo – susurró ella de repente, acariciándole el pelo – ¿Qué es Seeley?_

_Las palabras de ella hicieron que se quedara muy quieto. Su mirada se tornó indecisa._

_-No… no lo sé - mintió_

_-Piénsalo bien – dijo ella en voz baja – Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, aunque….. eso puede arreglarse - y él no pudo ofrecer la menor resistencia cuando ella atrajo lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se tocaron._

_Jenna cerró los ojos, jadeante saboreando la calidez de sus bocas entrelazadas. Notó que Booth se estremecía y eso le permitió recuperar parte de la seguridad que había perdido. Durante las últimas semanas él no era el mismo o por lo menos no era el mismo cuando estaban juntos. Ahora él respondía nuevamente con pasión a sus besos y ella se rindió dichosamente antes sus caricias. "si" se dijo, su espíritu se sintió liberado cuando su cuerpo se arqueo debajo de él y entonces separó las piernas, dejando que su cuerpo se posara más cómodamente entre ellas._

_-¡oh Dios! – Gimió separándose furtivamente de ella – tenemos que parar._

_A Jenna se le heló la sangre - ¿Por qué?_

_-N…n…no… no lo sé, en este momento no puedo._

_Jenna se puso en pie observándole con incredulidad – algo está pasando Seeley. No puedes negarlo –susurró ella tratando de sujetarlo. Pero él empujo hacia atrás y se aparto._

_Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasándose la mano por el pelo – perdóname Jenna yo… - sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando se dio cuenta que tenia la camisa abierta. Empezó a abotonarse apresuradamente, maldiciéndose entre dientes. -Tengo que irme _

_Jenna le miró con una punzada de decepción y resentimiento al sentirse rechazada - ¿A dónde?_

_-Necesito salir, necesito pensar_

_-¡Seeley….! _

_-Lo siento – la interrumpió y luego salió de allí llevándose consigo solo su chaqueta, su placa y unos cuantos dólares._

_Prefirió caminar, pues necesitaba un poco de ejerció para despejar su mente. Un frio aire otoñal se cernía sobre la ciudad por aquellos días anunciando sin duda lo cerca que estaba la navidad. Tuvo la sensación de notable soledad, como si el resto del mundo estuviera despoblado. _

_Suspiro "Era un buen hombre" "Era un maldito buen hombre" se decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Washington, no llevaba rumbo fijo simplemente permitía que sus pies se movieran por voluntad propia mientras su mente le atormentaba con miles de cuestionamientos. _

_De chico, Seeley Booth había aguantado toda clase de improperios por parte de su padre con el fin de proteger a su madre y hermano, así que podría decirse que había sido un buen hijo. En el instituto había sido un buen estudiante, no excelente, pero si lo suficientemente bueno para que su abuelo se sintiese orgulloso de él. Luego vino rebeca, un gran fracaso, pero también Parker y en ese aspecto ero todo lo bueno que pudiese ser dadas las circunstancias. Después se había convertido en soldado y en ese aspecto de su vida se sentía muy orgulloso… exceptuando la parte donde tienes que matar… había servido fielmente a su país en dos ocasiones. Y finalmente como agente del FBI… bueno, había resuelto cientos de casos , así que podría considerarse que en ese aspecto también era bueno… Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose como una mierda, una mierda aplastada que era peor._

_¿Por qué? ¡ja! No necesitaba ser uno de esos pupilos de Huesos para conocer la respuesta. Incluso, lo realmente importante no era la pregunta era la respuesta en si. ¿A quien amaba, a quien quería? Sencillo. Había tratado de negarlo, de disfrazarlo, de olvidarlo pero era él finalmente quien se había equivocado al pensar que se puede engañar al corazón. Amaba a Temperance Brennan por supuesto, el simple hecho de pensar en ella hace que el corazón lata más deprisa, la sangre se le caliente y bueno… una serie de sucesos fisiológicos se manifiestan pero no viene al caso nombrarlos todos._

_Huesos, ese rostro, esa boca. ¡Dios! No solo era una mujer preciosa, era simplemente maravillosa y lo tenía cautivado, lo había cautivado desde el primer instante que la tuvo frente a sus ojos mientras ella daba aquella charla a universitarios. Recordaba aquel día como si fuese ayer, desde el primer instante había tenido la corazonada que ella sería importante en su vida y por supuesto siempre había seguido sus corazonadas ya que siempre le hacían ganar sus apuestas cuando era un jugador. _

_Se sentó en una banca apoyando los codos en las rodillas y juntando sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, había caminado en dirección noreste hasta llegar a State Park. "Era un buen hombre" se repetía, pero había actuado como un canalla con Brennan y Jenna. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho a propósito… lo había hecho por miedo. ¡Demonios! Tenia 41 años y ya había fracasado en un intento de formar una familia. La vida se le estaba esfumando entre sus manos y necesitaba con desesperación amar a alguien, tener compañía en las noches después de trabajo, compartir sus problemas con otra persona, planear vacaciones… tener una familia. Brennan le había rechazado y Jenna estaba allí dispuesta a darle todo lo que necesitaba…_

_Booth pasó las manos por sus cabellos con desesperación. Se sentía total y completamente desorientado y solo había una sola persona en el mundo que podría darle consejo y encarrilarlo. Alzó la mano y llamó un taxi. Necesitaba una voz amiga, una voz consejera. Necesitaba un padre_

_B…&…B_

_-¡Pops¡_

_-¡Gamba! ¿Cómo has logrado que te dejen verme a esta hora?_

_Booth sonrió mientras abrazaba enérgicamente a su abuelo para luego hacer su juego de manos a manera de saludo – Les he mostrado la placa._

_-¿Qué te trae por acá? – le preguntó mientras le indicaba un sillón cercano al suyo._

_Booth suspiró hondamente – Necesito tu consejo abuelo – dijo mirándolo con ojos melancólicos_

_El anciano sonrió ampliamente mientras le señalaba con el dedo – Sabia que vendrías. Tempe se te ha adelantado y ha venido a verme antes._

_-¿Huesos estuvo aquí? – preguntó con incredulidad_

_-Hace un par de semanas. Se veía muy triste. Estuvimos hablando largo rato._

_Booth se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el espaldar y observaba el techo meditabundo – La estoy perdiendo Pops._

_El hombre suspira con pesar y lo observa a través de sus gafas de lectura -¿Por qué no fuiste a la fuente? – le preguntó sin preámbulo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-La fuente. Antes de irte, acordaron verse en la fuente junto aquel dichoso café, Tempe me ha dicho que nunca llegaste. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Había pasado un año…_

_Booth le observó apesadumbrado - Por miedo._

_El silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras los ocupantes de aquella habitación captaban el significado de esas palabras _

_-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – preguntó Hank con furia – Nunca te he visto flaquear ante las adversidades ¿Qué es eso del miedo?_

_-Pops las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees. Cuando regresé a Washington ya estaba comprometido con Jenna así que me pareció un poco mal ir a la cita y sobre todo sabiendo lo que Huesos significa para mi…_

_-Y si significa tanto para ti ¿porque nunca le diste la cara? ¿porque no aclaraste las cosas? ¿porque no le cuentas todo lo que me has contado a mi? Ante todo ella es tu amiga, tu compañera y se merece conocer la verdad._

_-Abuelo tu no entiendes – espetó Booth con desespero al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación._

_-Si me acercaba a Brennan terminaría confesándole todo lo que siento. Nada más estar cerca de ella siento que mi cerebro se apaga y mi corazón avanza a mil por hora. Ella ya me había rechazado una vez y luego eso la había llevado a alejarse de mí, si volvía a hacerlo, si volvía a rechazarme yo… no podría soportarlo – suspiró y continuo - Pops, si en este momento estoy en este predicamento es precisamente porque tuve el valor de acercarme a ella y… cometí un error._

_-¿Te acostaste con ella?_

_Booth le observó directamente a los ojos sin saber si debía o no contestarle la pregunta. Al final asintió en silencio._

_-¿Lo deseabas con el corazón?_

_Bufó sonoramente – Le entregué mi corazón esa noche y no es por sonar melodramático._

-_Cuéntame algo – agregó Hank mientras se acomodaba en el asiento - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Jenna? —preguntó con audacia._

_El rostro de él cambió en el momento en que Hank pronunció el nombre de Jenna._

_-No lo se—respondió él—. Para ser sincero, no se que es lo que siento por ella_

_Hank logró dibujar una sonrisita – y por Temperance ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_Booth sonrió con burla – Siento que no podré vivir mucho lejos de ella._

_-Chico. La verdad es que estas comprometido, pero no te sientes comprometido del todo o mejor dicho en nada – hizo un pausa y continuo – Has cometido un error al no hablar con Tempe antes que vuestra relación tocara niveles tan altos. Pero aun estas a tiempo de arreglarlo, si ella te correspondió es porque algo debe sentir por ti. Te lo dije una vez, todo lo que necesitas saber esta dentro de tu corazón, debes hacer lo que él te diga._

_-Quiero hablar con ella…._

_-Eso te ha dicho…. Tu corazón_

_Booth asintió _

_-Entonces, ve a arreglarlo._

_B…&…B_

_Tocó la puerta dos veces y enseguida se escucharon pasos al otro lado. -Tenemos que hablar – le dijo no apenas abrió la puerta._

_Ella lo miró entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Llevaba un jersey rojo de lana que él le había regalado para la navidad del año pasado y sus mejillas se habían tornado del mismo color del jersey en cuento lo vio allí parado frente a su puerta. Se había quedado atónita por un momento pero no el suficiente para que sus labios pudiesen abrirse y refutar su afirmación – No tenemos nada que hablar._

_Booth impidió que Brennan le cerrara la puerta en la cara -Huesos – dijo con voz cargada de ansiosa súplica – por favor, hablemos. Mírate, mírame ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – agregó al tiempo que hacia un gesto señalando a los dos._

_Ella permaneció en un impoluto silencio mientras su mirada le recorría el rostro de un lado a otro_

_-Escúchame, durante días me has tratado como si fuese un rastrojo pegado en camino. De acuerdo, puedo soportarlo ya que no he manejado este asunto como debería pero por favor dame una oportunidad. – le dijo mientras le cogía__ la barbilla con ambas manos y __la__ mir__aba__ profundamente a los ojos._

—_Q__uiero que sepas algo:__ lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue el resultado de un acto químico ni la reacción lógica para la satisfacción de una necesidad fisiológica…_

_Ella seguía en silencio únicamente observando sus ojos oscuros_

_-__No lamento lo que sucedió,__- continuo Booth - __y no puedo decir que no volveré a intentarlo__…_

_Brennan frunció el cejo ante sus palabras – Vete Booth – dijo al fin apartando las manos de su rostro – No quiero hablar contigo de esto._

_-¡Maldita sea, Brennan! – exclamó desesperado – ¡Aun estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo! Déjame explicarte lo que siento. Necesitamos hablar._

_Varios pasos se escucharon al interior del apartamento._

_-¿Agente Booth?_

_Levantó la mirada y observó al hombre que se había detenido junto a Brennan… era Colfer -¿Pasa algo?_

_Llevaba ropa cómoda e iba descalzo, Booth se dio cuenta que ella tampoco llevaba zapatos_

_-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Colfer con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-No es nada – respondió Brennan con prisa, se veía que la situación le causaba incomodidad - Booth ha venido a contarme algo del caso que estamos llevando… ya se iba._

_Brennan nunca había visto tanta desilusión en los ojos de Booth. Se sintió fatal pero él la había lastimado primero y la herida seguía creciendo._

_-¡Ah! – exclamó Colfer con alivio. Booth frunció el cejo y lo miró con odio._

_-Te quiero – le dijo a Brennan sin más –y sé que no te soy del todo indiferente._

_-¡Agente Booth! ¿Qué rayos le pasa?_

_-¡Cállese Colfer! – objetó con furia._

_Booth volvió a mirar a Brennan quien en ese momento tenia la mirada brillante por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir_

_-Quiero que recuerdes esto Brennan: ya te pedí una oportunidad una vez…. y no pienso volver a hacerlo después de esta. Tengo que seguir con mi vida y entenderé si no me quieres en la tuya._

_-¡Agente Booth, voy a tener que pedirle que se marche!- espetó Colfer con una vena perfectamente perfilada en su sien._

_Brennan seguía observando a Booth en silencio. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas pero era tan difícil pronunciar una palabra en aquel momento. Se sentía completamente aterrada, tan asustada que sus músculos se habían atrofiado y su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado en proporciones considerablemente peligrosas. Le dolía la cabeza._

_Booth suspiró hondamente y la observó con resignación -__ Recuérdalo, tal vez yo sea el viento, pero eres __tú quien controla la cometa. Que tengas una buena velada. – Luego se marchó._

**B…&…B**

_Cuatro meses atrás…._

-Es la primera vez que vienes a visitarme desde tu regreso.

Brennan sonrió con pocas ganas. No tenía palabras para excusarse porque básicamente no había nada por lo que pedir disculpas, además realmente él no le estaba reprochando nada, simplemente dejaba entrever un hecho evidente…. Sentaba un precedente.

-¡Molucas eh! – Intentó de nuevo, siempre tenía que forzar el inicio de una conversación cuando ella iba a verle - ¿Cómo ha estado aquello?

Suspiró hondamente y le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias – Ha estado…. Ha sido… vivificante.

Él sonrió con sinceridad - ¿vivificante? ¿Qué palabra es esa? Ya empiezas a sonar como el agente Booth… aunque eso es comprensible después de siete años juntos.

-No estamos exactamente juntos Zack – agregó Brennan removiéndose incomoda en su asiento.

-Lo sé. Ángela me lo ha contado todo. ¿Sabes? Aunque tú y el agente Booth no tienen nada en común es difícil sublimar una atracción y llevas tiempo sin…

-Zack para ya – lo interrumpió Brennan azorada - Es imposible ocultarle algo a Ángela y por lo visto es muy fácil que tú le hagas hablar

Zack hizo un gesto divertido con las cejas – Me ha mantenido informado sobre los acontecimientos más relevantes de vuestras vidas. Ha sido….. vivificante.

Esta vez logró sacarle una carcajada y se sintió bien por ello. Brennan parecía siempre una mujer fuerte y decidida pero en su mirada se delataba la melancolía que la embargaba… era increíble cómo años atrás no era capaz de diferenciar la lógica y los sentimientos… ahora después de tres años encerrado en aquel sitio, la vida le había cambiado… un poco.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿para mí? – preguntó curiosa

-¿Por qué te extrañas? Antes solía sorprenderte todos los días

Brennan hizo una mueca con la boca – Mejor no hablemos del pasado ¿Quieres?

Zack no respondió y decidió complacerla cambiando de tema – Tengo algo que mostrarte. Te vas a sorprender enormemente, es algo que no te imaginas ¿Estas listas?

-¡Zack, deja ya de aburradas y cuéntamelo!

-De acuerdo – Zack abrió una carpeta azul que llevaba consigo y sacó de allí un grueso folio blanco que extendió sobre la superficie de la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-¿Te has sacado otro título? – pregunto Brennan llena de incredulidad y asombro

-Si – respondió con orgullo Zack – y con honores

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó alegre – te has titulado en…. ¿Psicología? – agregó con una mueca. Aquello no tenía cabida en una mente racional y bien orientada… Bueno, todo lo bien orientada que podría estar la mente de Zack.

-¡Ja! Te lo dije. Sabía que te iba a sorprender

-Pero Zack… es psicología ¿no me digas que esto es importante para ti, ahora?

-No – respondió con rotundidad – pero he de confesar que me sorprende la exactitud con la que esta rama del conocimiento humano puede catalogar ciertos patrones de conducta de distintos individuos ubicados en la misma región espacio – tiempo y con distintos caracteres de personalidad… - suspiró – es… interesante. Además fue lo único que pude estudiar, medianamente complejo, sin necesidad de salir de aquí. El doctor Sweets fue quien me ayudó a contactar la universidad y también convenció al gerente del hospital para que pudiese hacer el año de residente aquí.

-¿Y te… ha servido de algo? – preguntó Brennan incrédula.

Zack encogió un hombro – Al menos ya sé que debo responder cuando los doctores me hacen la terapia.

Sonrieron

-Es bueno aprender cosas nuevas – continuo Zack – y he logrado sacar un artículo sobre una técnica terapéutica basada en algoritmos matemáticos para enfermos de obsesión compulsiva. Saldrá publicado el próximo mes.

-Será muy interesante leerlo.

-Gracias – agregó con aire de superioridad – Yo también quiero leer sobre lo que hiciste en Molucas. Te vi en el telediario con aquel discurso el día de tu regreso ¡casi no te dejan bajar del avión, eh¡…. Felicidades por cierto.

Brennan sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Era extraño verla así, en el pasado le habían ocurrido cosas no muy agradables y Zack había sido testigo de alguna de ellas pero siempre pasaban….los efectos duraban un tiempo rondando por ahí, pero finalmente se iban. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente… estaba realmente triste, ahora podía verlo y Ángela se lo había confirmado.

-Oye – tenía que decir algo aunque no sabía bien que – S…sé que no te gusta venir aquí. También sé que no es por mí, ni por este lugar. Es por lo que representa verme en este lugar.

-Han pasado tres años y aun no me acostumbro. Eres brillante Zack, simplemente brillante… no mereces estar encerrado en un lugar como este.

Él sonrió con melancolía – Yo también le extraño Doctora Brennan y extraño mucho trabajar con usted.

Ella le observó en silencio, había leído entre líneas interpretando correctamente lo que deseaba decirle. Hizo una mueca de desagrado – Suenas como Sweets.

Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia. Siempre tenían esas conversaciones tan extrañas y a veces incomprensibles para algunos pero no para ellos. Durante esos largos años de trabajo en el Jeffersonina habían logrado establecer un vínculo mucho más sólido que aquel que se forma entre maestro y aprendiz, se basaba en la amistad, pero luego él la había traicionado con aquel asunto de Gormogon y ella se había cerrado a toda clase de relación que pudiera formarse con sus otros pupilos. Si Brennan no lograba establecer una relación con el agente Booth, una persona en la que confiaba plenamente, en la que creía y tenía la certeza que jamás la traicionaría… probablemente perdería la oportunidad de tener una vida más feliz… estaba seguro de ello.

El móvil de Brennan sonó y ella se apresuró en responder… era Cam

-Hay un caso – dijo enseguida ella apretó el botón verde de su móvil

-De acuerdo – respondió ella arrugando el entrecejo - ¿Dónde?

-No te preocupes – espetó la voz al otro lado de la línea – Booth ha dicho que enviará toda la evidencia al Jeffersonian

-¿Porque? Booth sabe que me gusta recolectar personalmente todas las pruebas.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio

-¿Tienes la dirección?

-Si, una casa de la manzana cinco de Gleen Dale. Varios cuerpos aparecieron en el sótano después que una tubería se rompió y lo inundara.

-De acuerdo. Estoy cerca de allí. No voy a permitir que los del FBI arruinen las pruebas.

Cam sonrió en silencio – Esta bien – dijo y luego colgó

-Debo irme Zack

-Lo sé, lo he escuchado

-En cuento pueda vendré a verte – agregó al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Esta huyendo - le dijo de repente

Brennan se volvió y lo observó extrañada.

-El agente Booth. Huye de ti porque teme a lo que siente.

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando Zack?

El sonrió ampliamente – Eso suele decirme mi madre.

B…&…B

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Huesos? – preguntó Booth desde lo alto de la escalera que se dirigía hasta el sótano escena del crimen.

-Buenos días para ti también – respondió ella sin mirarle.

Booth terminó de bajar las escaleras. Había siete agentes al final de las mismas observando a la doctora Brennan mientras esta inspeccionaba los cuerpos

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No permite que nos acerquemos a los cuerpos – le explicó uno de los agentes – Cuando llegamos ella ya estaba esperando… fue la primera en bajar e impidió que cualquiera tocase algo.

Booth le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego caminó con cuidado atreves del suelo enlodado

-Huesos no tenías que haber venido. Le dije a Cam que llevaría todo al Jeffersonian.

-Lo sé – agregó Brennan mientras se agachaba junto a los restos de lo que parecía ser un infante – Pero también sabes que no confió en tu gente para recolectar las pruebas. Sobre todo desde el último caso, perdí varias horas recolectando toda la evidencia necesaria para iniciar la investigación.

-Oye huesos, no debería hablar así. Todos están escuchándote.

Ella se levantó y observó más allá del cuerpo de Booth – lo siento pero es la verdad.

Los agentes negaron con la cabeza mientras murmuraban toda clase de improperios. Booth torció lo ojos.

-Y tú – le dirigió una mirada que podría congelar los desiertos – si no quieres trabajar conmigo solo debes reportarlo. Nadie nos obliga a estar juntos. Puedes tener otros casos y a mi podrían asignarme otro agente o en el mejor de casos dejarme libre para datar los restos del limbo.

Los agentes los observaban con disimulo mientras Booth trataba de cerrar la boca ante la impresión.

-No sé a que te refieres

Brennan arrugó el entrecejo fieramente y luego suspiró con fuerza – He tratado de hablarlo contigo Booth pero siempre huyes. Solo te pido que seas honesto conmigo.

Booth bajó la mirada y metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta – Podemos hablarlo luego. Estamos en medio de un caso.

Ella suspiró y luego caminó hacia la primera víctima.

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Hay cinco cuerpos en total. Hay un niño y un bebe de meses.

La mirada de Booth se tornó sombría. Odiaba los casos que implicaban niños.

-La primera víctima es un hombre de 40 años, caucásico de uno ochenta y unos noventa kilos. La víctima presenta la epidermis facial y la yema de los dedos totalmente carbonizadas, no se podrá identificar en base a la piel, tendremos suerte si podemos realizar un análisis de ADN.

-¿Les han quemado?

-No – respondió Brennan caminando hacia otro cuerpo – La segunda es un adolescente entre los doce y los diecisiete. Presenta un trauma de la orbita maxilar derecha sugiere que hubo violencia – suspiró cansinamente - Esto es una locura, las causas de las muertes no concuerdan.

-¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Booth

-La primera víctima fue quemada, a la segunda le apuñalaron el rostro con algo cilíndrico y puntiagudo, el alveolo alrededor del incisivo está roto, la cuenca está llena de sangre.

Booth anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta mientras Brennan examinaba los restos de la tercera víctima.

-Y La tercera – continuo mientras señalaba los restos de un infante de aproximadamente 4 años – tiene mucho tejido. Basándome en la descomposición estimaría el tiempo de la muerte sobre unos 12 días. Pero no estoy segura habrá que esperar el análisis de Cam.

Brennan resopló aire por la boca mientras se levantaba con las muñecas parte del cabello que se le había pegado a la nuca. Allí abajo hacia un calor infernal.

-La tercera víctima – continuo – presenta marcas de apuñalamiento con un cuchillo muy afilado cuya hoja no era dentada.

-Lo cual no con cuerda con las otras víctimas – señaló Booth con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No es lo único que no concuerda – le informó Brennan poniéndose a su lado tan cerca que Booth pudo observar cómo le bajaba el sudor por las sienes – la primera y segunda víctima presenta un grado de descomposición elevada mientras que la tercera tienen aun mucho tejido.

-¿Qué pasa con los otros dos cuerpos?

-Esta de aquí, es una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años. Uno setenta y setenta kilos asumo. Presenta múltiples puntos en curva de posibles luxaciones antemortem que concuerdan con la fractura causada por un objeto de superficie perforada. La mataron a golpes.

-¿Y el bebe?

Brennan caminó hacia un cuerpo depositado a pocos centímetros -Muestra signos de estrangulamiento. Por el grado de descomposición diría que lleva muerto dos días.

-¡Rayos! – Exclamó Booth estampando la libreta contra su mano – eso significa que el asesino a estado viviendo en esta casa matando uno por uno y aterrorizando a los que quedaban vivos.

-Es una familia indudablemente. Sus rasgos son muy similares. Primero mató al padre y luego fue acabando con todos hasta llegar al bebe.

Booth se metió el pulgar en el cinturón – Esta es la casa de los Acland. Necesitaré un análisis de ADN para confirmarlo.

Brennan asintió.

-Cuanto…¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el bebe?

-No lo sabré hasta hacer unas radiografías. Los huesos de la mano y la muñeca representan más del veinticinco por ciento del esqueleto. Un adulto posee veintisiete en cada mano, pero un bebé tiene muchos menos; depende de la edad. Pero por el desarrollo de su cuerpo diría que rondaba los cuatro meses.

-Maldita sea – El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos por varios segundos mientras ella dirigía miradas a la habitación.

-¿Has tomado todo lo que necesitas?

Brennan asintió – ya pueden envolver los cuerpos y llevarlos a Jeffersonian.

-Bien ¡Ya oyeron chicos! – Booth la tomó por el codo – Ven, salgamos de aquí. Te ayudo con el equipo.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —preguntó una vez estuvieron fuera.

—¿Una cerveza a esta hora de la mañana?

—Me estoy muriendo de calor y solo será una. Venga. Ya tienes todas las pruebas y los chicos demoran en llevar los cuerpos al Jeffersonian . Yo no puedo empezar con una investigación hasta que no tenga la comprobación del ADN, será solo unos minutos lo prometo.

Brennan había estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar con él. No podría desaprovecharla ahora que se la estaba brindando

—Es una forma genérica de decir «tomémonos un respiro».

Hubo una pausa. Luego Brennan asintió.

-¿Quién informó de los cuerpos? – le preguntó una vez estuvieron en la suv.

-Un vecino percibió el olor nauseabundo que provenía del sótano y llamó a la policía. Un agente los encontró. Al parecer el sótano se inundó desenterrando los cuerpos que estaban ligeramente tapados por la tierra.

Booth hablaba tan fieramente que se le marcaban las venas del cuello. No le gustaba nada que el bebé hubiese muerto solo dos días atrás, le hacía pensar que pudiese haberlo ayudado. Ella lo sabía, lo conocía bien.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó de repente kilómetros más adelante.

—¿Debería estarlo?

Brennan relajó ambos maxilares y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Booth permaneció en silencio un buen rato.

—Será… será un caso muy difícil – comentó – si resultan ser los Acland tendré que interrogar a los vecinos, compañeros de trabajos, a los profesores de la escuela, la gente de la guardería del bebe….

-Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

Booth le observó por unos segundos - No, ya me las apañaré con Sweets. Te necesito sacando las evidencias de los cuerpos.

Brennan miró por la ventana no deseando añadir nada más. Indudablemente necesitaba un tema más ameno de conversación – he recibido la invitación de tu hermano

-¿Eh?

-La boda de tu hermano Jared.

-¡Ah! Si. Hablé con él la semana pasada, le dije que tenía que enviar las invitaciones de la boda cuanto antes. Solo faltan cuatro semanas ¿Cuándo rayos pensaba enviarlas?

-Ha sido un bonito gesto esperar que regresaras de Afganistán para celebrar la boda - comentó Brennan sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno, ya que soy el padrino….

Ella le observó – lo había olvidado. ¿Quién es la madrina?

Booth se removió incomodo en su asiento – Al principio era una hermana viuda de Padme que aun permanece en la India, pero Jared no ha podido reunir todo el dinero para hacerla venir. Ahora se lo han pedido a… Jenna.

La notica la impresionó pero lo disimuló muy bien – ¿Jared la conocía de antes?

-No, Yo los presente.

-Debe ser una mujer impresionante cuando ha ganado su confianza tan rápidamente.

-Si – dijo Booth incapaz de retirar la mirada del camino – Jenna es una mujer impresionante.

Silencio. El más sorprendente, abrupto y prolongado silencio que se hubiese formado entre ellos dos. Un silencio incomodo que le provocó un nudo en la garganta a Brennan. No podía creer que Booth le estuviera ocultando las cosas. Se suponía que eran amigos y compañeros ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Se que Jenna y tu salen juntos – le dijo de repente

Booth tragó con dificultad - ¿Cómo te enteraste? – le preguntó en voz baja sin dejar de conducir

-Los vi un día en Dinner

Silencio.

-¿Es por eso que no querías hablar conmigo? ¿Es por eso que ya casi no me tienes en cuenta para nada? – preguntó Brennan con serenidad.

Booth detuvo el coche a un lado de la acera y se volvió para mirarla

-Brennan yo… lo siento – respiró profundamente y continuo – No sabía como debía decírtelo.

-Que tal un simple "Estoy saliendo con alguien" No le veo lo complejo.

Booth resopló sonoramente – Los dos abrimos una puerta que ninguno quería cruzar y tenias razón fue un error abrirla. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Yo… Lo siento. De verdad

Brennan lo observó y Booth vio decepción en su mirada -¿por eso no fuiste a la fuente aquel día?

-Huesos, es mejor no hablar de eso por favor. Las cosas están mejor ahora.

-Las cosas están mejor ahora – repitió ella sin dejar de mirarlo – Entonces, no hay nada que arreglar.

-Huesos…

-Date la vuelta.- le interrumpió Brennan

-¿Qué?

-Date la vuelta, Booth. Llévame de regreso a la escena del crimen he dejado mi auto aparcado allí. Se me han quitado las ganas de tomar cerveza.

_**B…&…B**_

_**Confieso que el capitulo estaba listo desde el miércoles de la semana pasada pero no estaba contenta con lo escrito así que borre algunas cosas, añadí otras y finalmente quedó esto que por cierto tampoco me convence pero es lo mejor que pude hacer… por favor suban mi moral dejando Reviews, no miento cuando digo que son una verdadera inspiración**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto….**_

_**LilythWH.**_


	4. Decisiones

_**Rianne Black, Karla, Rakecan, nattita 88, kateloverByB, SoFi GiRoN**__ (gracias por la aclaración. Soy un desastre con los nombres). __**Ginny Scully**__ (gracias por el apoyo de esos Review y por tus aclaraciones) Les digo sinceramente que sin sus Review no hubiese escrito este capitulo. De verdad que no miento cuando escribo que los comentarios de los lectores son los que me impulsan a escribir y los que me dan un poco de inspiración para escribir tantas sandeces (jajaja) Espero que les guste. No olviden dejar su opinión SINCERA. Un beso y un abrazo._

_Para __**Her Evil Royalty**__: no puedo mentirte que me causó mucha gracia tu comentario (eso de la huelga) No voy a abandonar el fic en cuestión pero retomar el hilo del fic se me esta haciendo muy difícil. Son tantas historias y tan diferentes que he perdido el hilo conductor del fic. No te miento al decir que ya tengo un capi listo pero… no puedo publicarlo por que no me gusta y bueno ya no visualizo el final del fic y mientras no lo visualice no lo puedo continuar…. Pero lo haré… algún día. Oye gracias por tu fidelidad al fic de verdad voy a trabajar con mas empeño en él. Gracias nuevamente. Mientras tanto que tal si me echas unas mano con este, ya le queda poco para el final ¿Te parece?_

_**B…&…B**_

_Esbozó una sonrisa sumamente incrédula -¿Estás seguro?_

_Debía preguntarlo. De verdad tenía que preguntarlo porque la petición escrita en el papel que sostenía en sus manos, era algo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza._

_-Completamente – respondió con seguridad._

_La sonrisa de Andrew se desvaneció como por arte de magia mientras una de sus manos masajeaba su sien -¿Qué es esto Booth? – Pregunto cabreado -¿Qué pasa?_

_Seeley Booth acomodó su corbata y cruzo las piernas. A Andrew le pareció que estaba tenso pero su mirada era segura y decidida _

_-Es una simple petición – dijo Booth con aire profesional._

_-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? ¿No más casos con el Jeffersonian? ¿No más casos con Temperance?_

_Booth hizo silencio mientras su mente asimilaba las palabras "no más casos con Huesos" Suspiró. Sería difícil indudablemente, pero sería lo mejor…. Para todos._

_-Si – respondió ecuánime._

_Andrew se dejó caer sobre el espaldar se su sillón al tiempo que le lanzaba una evaluadora mirada al agente sentado frente a él – Tu promedio de casos resueltos es muy elevado. Han funcionado bien como pareja. No estoy seguro que se acepte tu petición si no otorgas una razón de peso que la valide._

_Booth acomodó su cuerpo mientras sentía como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban entorno al apoyabrazos del sillón._

_Andrew suspiró cansinamente – Debes entenderlo Booth. El concejo no perderá la cancha que ha ganado con la gente del Jeffersonian. El FBI no cuenta con una nomina lo suficientemente elevada como para permitirse tener su propio antropólogo forense. Así que…_

_-Señor, con todo respeto – le interrumpió Booth sosegadamente – No pido que el FBI deje de contratar los servicios del Jeffersonian. Mi petición se centra una y exclusivamente en que yo el Agente especial Seeley Booth solicito que no se me sean asignadas investigaciones donde se involucre el equipo del Jeffersonian…. No sé, pueden poner a otro agente al mando en esos casos._

_Andrew guardo un silencio sepulcral. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Booth y su mente trataba de encontrar las palabras más explicitas para explicar las importantes repercusiones del asunto –Booth, antes de tu primer caso con el Jeffersonian el FBI había intentado trabajar con esta gente sin resultados positivos. Ellos no son polis, son científicos y muy quisquillosos por cierto. Lo que quiero decir es que esta gente confía en ti y no creo que reciban a otro agente así como así y el concejo tampoco lo creerá. El Jeffersonian es importante para la institución y sí para mantenerlos dentro tienen que trabajar contigo… pues te aguantas tío._

_Booth suspiró hondamente tratando de aminorar la incomodidad que representaba para él revelar a su jefe los motivo personales que motivaban su petición... pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo mejor siempre era el mal menor –Señor – dijo Booth tras un ligero carraspeo – mis motivos para no seguir trabajando con el Jeffersonian se basan en una razón completamente personal._

_Andrew sonrió triunfal -¡oh, venga Booth! Siempre ha habido diferencias entre tú y Temperance… pero estoy seguro que pronto las superaras. Invítala a cenar o a esa copa que siempre comparten una que otra noche. Estoy seguro que eso la contentara._

_Frunció el cejo. Siempre había creído que a su jefe le hacía falta más seriedad para estar en aquel cargo. Comentarios como aquellos reafirmaban su parecer. Se mesó los cabellos e interrumpió la destartalada hilera de sandeces que su jefe decía_

_-¡Señor! – Exclamó impaciente – no puedo trabajar con el Jeffersonian porque…yo…- Booth carraspeo y se puso en pie hasta quedar de espaldas a Andrew, se sentía nervioso e incomodo. Pero… "tenia que hacerlo", se decía una y otra vez… era lo adecuado – tengo sentimientos… románticos hacia la doctora Temperance Brennan._

_Andrew se quedó de piedra -¿Qué?_

_-Eso… lo que he dicho – se movió incomodo – Mi relación con la doctora Brennan ha dejado de ser estrictamente profesional._

_-Lo entiendo – comento Andrew en voz queda e inmensamente impresionado – Y ella ¿Te corresponde?_

"_¿Corresponderle"… bueno…. En una ocasión habían bailado muy pegados, habían salido a cenar y por unas copas, se habían besado y habían hecho el amor…. –No. Nunca me ha dado ni la más mínima esperanza._

_Andrew suspiró aliviado – En ese caso no veo cual es el problema Booth. Las reglas del FBI son claras. Un agente no puede intimar con otro ni con ningún contratado por la institución mientras pertenezca a la misma. Pero en tu caso, Temperance no te corresponde, así que…_

_-__Enamorarse tiene la particularidad de destrozar la objetividad, señor – dijo Booth de repente – Y yo estoy enamorado de la doctora. El FBI no puede contar con mi objetividad en ninguno de los casos que investigue con ella._

_Andrew tomó asiento muy lentamente, el también se había puesto de pie ante la impresión –Bueno… -balbuceó – en ese caso entiendo su petición agente Booth. Ha sido muy oportuna traerla en este momento. El concejo se reúne en veinte minutos._

_Booth asintió mientras un grueso nudo le apretaba en la garganta – Hay más señor._

_Andrew bajó la mirada hacia el formato de peticiones sobre el escritorio y le dio la vuelta a la primera hoja. Había una segunda petición – Vaya, así que has sido tú quien ha aumentado el rublo de papelería este mes._

_-Es solo otra pequeña petición- el tono de Booth se volvió solicito – necesito unos días de permiso. Es importante que me ausente de la ciudad unos cinco días._

_Andrew negó efusivamente – ni hablar ¿Hace cuanto llegaste de Afganistán? ¿Siete meses? No creo que esto sea bueno Booth y menos ahora._

_-Señor, si me permite creo que este es el momento oportuno. Verá. Pasaran unos días mientras se me reinstala a una nueva unidad y me ubican un posible nuevo compañero. Es mejor ahora mientras se efectúa el papeleo ¿No le parece?_

_La fija mirada de Andrew le hizo pensar que se negaría pero luego lo despachó con un brusco movimiento de manos, un tono muy cabreado y unas cuantas palabras soeces que parecían decir "vete a la mierda. Veré que puedo hacer"_

_Booth no perdió tiempo en salir de allí. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos hasta encerrarse en la seguridad de su oficina. Llevaba dos días sin ver a Huesos y su vida se había convertido en una comedia barata desde que se había atrevido a aceptar lo que sentía por ella y había acudido a su casa con la vaga esperanza de conseguir una oportunidad. Pero todo se había ido al caño. La había perdido a ella como amiga y como compañera: ante lo sucedido era imposible que Booth siguiera trabajando junto a ella. Y también había tenido que dejar a Jenna… no podía seguir engañándola, era lo mejor él no la amaba. Ella era una buena mujer y se merecía un amor de verdad. Las cosas habían ido muy feas pero al final empezaba a asomar la luz al final del túnel. Y en aquella claridad que embargaba su mente: Temperance Brennan no estaba junto a él. En algunos minutos cualquier vinculo que pudiese quedar aun entre Huesos y él desaparecería. _

_Al final del día. El concejo había aprobado las dos peticiones del agente especial Seeley Booth. Ya no trabajaría más con el Jeffersonian y podría tomarse unos días de permiso. Booth nunca se sintió menos feliz._

B…&…B

_Tres meses atrás…_

El gélido viento de mediados de octubre le azotó el rostro y sacudió las hebras castañas de cabello que se le habían soltado del recogido. Hacia frio y tenia los brazos desnudos cruzados frente a su pecho con lo bellos en punta y la piel de gallina. Las faldas del vestido poco le protegían las piernas pues la tela era de un fino color azul oscuro que poco abrigaba. Respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones con el vivificante aire nocturno y cerró los ojos durante un momento mientras refrenaba las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar.

Llevaba media hora sentada allí, en una especie de salita con dos bancas escondida tras unos arbustos al exterior de la casa. Dentro se festejaba la boda de Jared, por supuesto Booth estaba allí y también Jenna: la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que le acompañaba. El problema era que ella había creído que podría soportar verlos juntos como pareja. El problema era que no podía soportarlo.

—Huesos, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No lo había oído llegar de tan concentrada que estaba en sus pensamientos. Frente a ella se encontraba Booth ataviado en un traje oscuro de cola que le sentaba muy bien. Tenía los oscuros ojos fijos en ella y la expresión de su rostro era rígida lo cual resaltaba su estructura ósea perfectamente proporcionada en ángulos fuertes y pronunciados.

—¿Piensas preguntarme eso cada vez que me veas?

Booth miró a los alrededores y se llevó las manos a las caderas antes de hablar, en su típica postura de agente especial del FBI - Lo siento. No había tenido oportunidad de saludarte en toda la noche. Lo siento – repitió – tienes razón.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

Brennan levantó la mirada y le observó. La luz de las farolas le daba de lleno en el rostro y Booth pudo contemplar con claridad sus claros ojos —Simplemente me preguntaba ¿que tienen de especiales los agentes del FBI?

Booth frunció el cejo confundido - No te entiendo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto - Jared me recomendó este lugar. Dice que lo ayudó a calmarse antes de entrar en histeria.

—¿Jared ha dicho eso? – preguntó Booth al tiempo que se sentaba en la banca cercana.

Brennan ignoró la pregunta — Es reconfortante —dijo, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda la salita — lo suficientemente lejos para escapar del bullicio de la fiesta pero no lo bastante para que alguien no advierta tu presencia.

-Te equivocas. Desde la casa no se ve este lugar

Brennan sonrió —Exacto – dijo levantando las cejas - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Salí a dar un paseo y te ví

—No es verdad. ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Booth sonrió. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaron la inocencia de un niño travieso.

-Angela – Brennan hizo un mohín con los labios al autoresponder su pregunta.

-Me ha pedido que te diga que tu galán de telenovela se ha marchado.

Brennan le observó -¿Colfer?

-¿Es ese su nombre? Deberás presentarlo la próxima vez.

-Te pido que te detengas antes de empezar

Booth la observó ceñudo fingiendo no entender nada – ¿a que te refieres?

-A esa manía tuya de querer saber absolutamente todo del hombre con el que estoy saliendo – el cuerpo de Brennan se curvó ligeramente hacia adelante para dar énfasis a sus palabras – Eres peor que mi padre.

-Es que tienes un muy mal gusto con los tios ¿vale? Y en ese caso Max no ha sido el mejor de los padres.

-Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe, Booth.

-Venga, es que somos compañeros

Ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante – ¿Ahora si somos compañeros?

Booth retrocedió en su asiento incapaz de sostener su mirada. Una mirada cargada de reproche y malestar. Brennan aun no le había perdonado su distanciamiento y sobre todo el no haberle contado sobre su relación con Jenna pero a él se la hacía muy difícil seguir manteniendo una relación tan estrecha con Huesos, principalmente porque trataba de olvidarla e intentaba tener una sólida relación con Jenna… era su prometida, tenía que hacerlo. La observó de nuevo al recordar que aun no le había contado aquello.

-Hace una noche preciosa —comentó él, dando un ligero carraspeo para recuperar el control.

-Preciosa —repitió ella con voz algo ronca. El comentario había sido de lo más prosaico, pero a Brennan le sirvió de escudo para los miles de reproches que quería gritarle a Booth.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la fiesta? Lo digo porque estás aquí sola en lugar de estar dentro y disfrutar con tu galán de telenovela.

Ella le observó en silencio antes de responder —Ha sido una boda preciosa. – comentó sin más antes de abrazarse con ahínco –Es solo que no me siento con ánimo de festejar nada.

Booth se fijo en que pasaba frio y se quitó la chaqueta para entregársela. Brennan dudo por unos segundos en aceptarla pero una ráfaga especialmente gélida le dio de lleno en el rostro y terminó por tomarla sin más. Booth sonrió y decidió sentarse junto a ella en la misma banca mientras los dos observaban las penumbras que se escondían tras los invernaderos del jardín.

Brennan, cuya mente nunca dejaba de pensar. Se dedicaba a analizar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué hacia Booth allí? Se preguntó inicialmente, su presencia le molestaba, ¿pero por qué? Su mente era un bullicio de irracionalidades y excusas baratas e insulsas. Giró su rostro y observó su perfil ¿Era acaso su maldita actitud paternalista o el hecho que invadiera su espacio personal cuando lo único que deseaba era estar sola? Con la respiración acelerada y la mandíbula apretada, Brennan se dio cuenta que lo que más deseaba en el mundo en aquel preciso momento era… besarlo… pero aquello era tan imposible como afirmar que el mundo fue creado en siete días.

-Siempre son preciosas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella con brusquedad.

-Las bodas – le explicó – siempre son preciosas.

-Una boda solo es una puesta en escena, la firma de un contrato que solidifica una de las asociaciones contractuales más antiguas de la historia del hombre.

Booth frunció el cejo y pregunto - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-El matrimonio.

El agente resopló sonoramente – No, el matrimonio es un acto de compromiso que refleja el amor que sientes por la persona con la que te casas. Prometes serle fiel y vivir con ella por él resto de tu vida y lo haces frente a todos los parientes y amigos para que todos celebren el feliz acontecimiento.

Esta vez fue el turno de Brennan de fruncir el cejo – El matrimonio es una arma de supervivencia porque no se reduce a ampliar las posibilidades de un par de individuos, sino de todos los que están alrededor. Se unen grupos más amplio de individuos que esperan que la especie aumente y evolucione en la nueva pareja que se acaba de formar. Todos los humanos sienten el deseo primitivo de procrear y para ello recurren al matrimonio como una prueba que la sociedad que acaban de formar dará frutos con los hijos que lleguen a tener.

Booth meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras una sonrisa cínica bailaban en sus labios - ¿Sabes por qué hablas así, Huesos? – la observó directamente a los ojos antes de continuar – porque nunca te has enamorado. Cuando el amor llega a tu vida, cuando sientes que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona específica quieres que el resto de tu vida llegue de inmediato. Por eso te casas.

-Tengo treinta y cinco años, Booth y soy antropóloga forense. No me describiría como una mujer ingenua a la cual pueden impresionar esos argumentos tan insulsos. Me niego a unirme a alguien para su exclusivo disfrute.

-Tal vez no hayas encontrado a un hombre que te haga perder la cabeza – sugirió Booth con la cabeza gacha – ese sentimiento que te lleva a la locura y que dura para siempre, que no se sacia jamás y que en cambio siempre te hace anhelar más y más. La clase de sentimientos que te da ganas de aferrarte a alguien con fuerza y no soltarlo jamás.

La voz le temblaba cuando terminó de hablar y los ojos le brillaban con ansiedad. Era increíble pero acababa de describir exactamente lo que sentía por ella… solo por ella. El solo pensarlo le hizo doler la cabeza.

Brennan se sonrojó por completo, algo que le sucedía en raras ocasiones. Booth le observó y también se dio cuenta y su expresión se suavizó mientras recorría una vez más su rostro con la mirada.

-Nada es para siempre, Booth. Aunque admito que puedes llegar a sentir cosas muy fuertes por otra persona. Pero estoy conforme con mi vida tal cual es. No creo en el matrimonio, y nunca he experimentado ese tipo de locura que tu mencionas hacia un hombre, y tampoco la he sentido por parte de ninguno, - carraspeó ligeramente puesto que las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta – No creo posible que algún día llegue a hacerlo. No sé si algún día pueda llegar siquiera a reconocer ese tipo de sentimientos por un hombre. Pasión, sí. Romance, no.

Booth sonrió con melancolía e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. - Jamás tendrás la oportunidad de albergar esos sentimientos si te cierra en banda y no permites que lleguen a tu vida, pero eso es elección tuya.

Su tono era indiferente y sosegado, pero sus palabras resultaban bastante explícitas; no eran de reproche, pero estaban cargadas de significado.

-Mi trabajo lo es todo, Booth -replicó ella, un poco a la defensiva—. Siempre es lo primero.

Él se echó hacia atrás y se relajó contra el banco una vez más mientras cruzaba las piernas.

—Lo entiendo.

Ella percibió el desazón en sus palabras. Booth sintió que el corazón se le oprimía poco a poco. Estaban hablando de ellos. Lo sabía y ella también debía saberlo. Había terminado por declararle aquello que tanto deseaba decirle y ella estaba siendo lo más sincera posible. Las esperanzas de Booth se estaban perdiendo por el caño, pero tenía que continuar debía sacarle toda la verdad o al menos todo cuanto ella estuviera dispuesta a contarle.

-¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, huesos? —Presionó con voz profunda mientras su mirada se quedaba fija ella, en ese par de ojos claros y puros —No me refiero a esas relaciones cortas que sueles tener ni a un encuentro estrictamente sexual. Te hablo de amor de verdad, ese que te consume por dentro, que está lleno de pasión, entrega y felicidad —Se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que lo único que los separaba era unos cuantos centímetros de aire gélido — Ese amor que abrasa tu alma y te deja rogando por más.

-Nunca he sentido eso y nadie lo ha sentido por mi, Booth —dijo en tono pragmático a modo de explicación— Tengo todo y cuanto necesito y me siento feliz así. Mi trabajo es mi vida. No necesito nada más.

—Tu trabajo te da beneficios económicos, te llena de prestigio, éxitos y colma tus necesidades personales además de satisfacer ese deseo de hacer algo por mejorar el mundo - susurró él con la voz cargada de ansiedad insatisfecha - Pero el amor, es algo más fuerte. Te llena el alma con felicidad y plenitud. Solo puedo decirte que si nunca llegas a experimentarlo, morirás sin conocer la autentica alegría de la vida.

Brennan sintió como las palmas empezaban a sudarle. Booth hablaba con suma seriedad, y su expresión era seria y desafiante dándole énfasis a sus palabras. Palabras que iban dirigidas para clavarse en su cerebro y hacerla dudar de sus principios. Sintió ganas de huir, librarse de su presencia, de sus escrutadores ojos cafés, de regresar el tiempo (algo inverosímil) y no tener esa conversación. ¿Quién se creía él para lanzarse reproches? Precisamente él… Brennan sintió enormes deseos de golpear su rostro, de gritarle unas cuantas verdades y luego correr a la seguridad que su hogar representaba. Frunció el cejo y apartó la mirada.

Él percibió su enojo y también desvió la mirada nuevamente hasta los invernaderos que se escondían mucho más allá del camino de grava. Cerró los ojos, tal vez había llegado el momento de marcharse.

-¿y tú?

Booth volvió su rostro hacia ella – ¿Yo qué?

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? - ella no le miraba pero su corazón bombeaba con fuerza esperando una respuesta.

La atmósfera se hizo mucho más densa. Booth notó que la pregunta lo había desconcertado. Como se atrevía a preguntar algo así. Ella conocía la respuesta. ¿Lo estaba probando acaso? ¿Estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mal? Una parte de culpa sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos recaía sobre ella y él no iba a permitir que se lavara las manos sin más.

-Sí —susurró él sin la menor vacilación – tu sabes que sí.

La sinceridad y la determinación de su respuesta la pillaron desprevenida, y se movió con inquietud en el asiento. La conversación se había vuelto muy personal, y no estaba segura de cómo tomarse semejante revelación. Estaba nerviosa, aunque hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Sabía que Booth la conocía y también sabía su facilidad de interpretar las reacciones de otras personas. No deseaba que él la leyera. No deseaba que el supiera lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

-¿De Jenna?

Booth sonrió con petulancia y cansancio -¿Que quieres que te diga, Huesos? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

No lo sabía y se sintió completamente estúpida ante su comportamiento. Nunca había sido cobarde y solía enfrentar las adversidades que se le presentaban. Pero no aguantaba aquello. No quería soportarlo

-Voy a dar un paseo – anuncio sin más. Luego se marcho rápida y silenciosamente.

Pero Booth no le permitiría irse sin más. La siguió – ¿Quieres que te cuentes sobre mi relación con Jenna? Pues la verdad no me siento cómodo con ello – le dijo Booth unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella y con un tono de voz ligeramente elevado.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella sin volverse – Yo podría hablarte de Colfer sin problemas – Estaba enojada y no pensaba lo que decía.

-¿Te refieres a tu galán de telenovela?

-¿Lo dices porque es guapo? – continuaba sin mirarle y caminando lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían – Es paleontólogo y trabajó conmigo en Molucas. Tiene treinta y nueve años y desde que regresó a Washington, dos semanas después de mi regreso, no ha dejado de mostrar interés por mí.

-Bueno, al menos no es ni buzo soldador, ni tu ex profesor, ni un botánico gay, ni un loco asesino – exclamó el con ironía.

Brennan se detuvo en seco haciendo que Booth casi chocará contra su cuerpo. Habían llegado hasta el camino situado en la parte posterior de invernaderos. Estaba oscuro y solo unos pequeños rayos de luna se filtraban entre las gruesas ramas de los arboles que los cubrían.

-Al menos es sincero – le dijo con la mirada cargada de enojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él con el cejo fieramente fruncido mientras dabas unos cuantos pasos acercándose más a ella.

-¿Tu qué crees? – el tono irónico no le paso desapercibido a Booth

-Dímelo tú – murmuró él.

Ella resopló sonoramente y siguió caminando, esta vez con lentitud y desgana – olvídalo Booth si necesitas que te lo explique no sirve de nada que te lo diga.

Booth se sintió completamente confundido ¿Qué quería Brennan? ¿Qué quería decirle con ello? Su instinto primario le dijo que debía detenerse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Era peligroso seguir ese camino porque podría empeorar las cosas que ya atormentaban su cabeza. Debía de pensar en Jenna. Era el momento de volver a la fiesta.

-Hace frío —murmuró Booth en un intento ridículo de recuperar los buenos términos. Obviamente hacia frio, ella llevaba puesta su chaqueta como prueba de ello.

Ella se detuvo en seco en el sendero de piedra y se dio la vuelta, Sus ojos lo miraron con expresión acusadora y rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta entregándosela con brusquedad.

—Sí, Booth, hace frío —convino con tono prosaico— Es mejor que te vayas. ¿Tu novia te reprende si desapareces mucho tiempo?

Booth frunció el cejo con extrañez. Aquella no era una actitud muy propia de Brennan – Ya te dije que no me siento cómodo hablando de Jenna contigo.

-Si, lo has mencionado – señaló Brennan con ironía – al parecer solo te sientes cómodo conmigo si hablamos del clima, discutamos sobre ese aspecto —Alzó la barbilla un poco con un gesto inexpresivo— Mis labios se están congelando, y me gustaría que los calentaras*

A Booth se le atascó la respiración en el pecho. Nunca habría esperado algo así. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se apartó de manera instintiva.

Fue evidente que a ella no le gustó semejante reacción, pero sonrió de manera acentuada. Luego le dirigió una mirada endurecida y se volvió para seguir su camino a solas.

-Déjame en paz Booth—dijo con tono serio – no te creas con derecho de venir a juzgarme cuando eres tu quien ha estado huyendo todo este tiempo. Decide lo que quieres hacer y déjame a mí en paz.

Él parpadeó, atónito. Sus palabras le habían dejado anclado allí en medio de la nada. Le había pedido un beso ¡por Dios! Era la primera vez que Brennan le daba algo de esperanza a aquella absurda relación ¿Era acaso una señal? ¿Quería decirle algo específico con esas palabras? ¿Estaba sintiendo algo por él? ¡Maldición! Se puso tenso con el mero hecho de pensar en besarla, tal y como le había pedido. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba aun a pesar del frío que hacía. Comprendió de repente que nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por hacer algo. Había llegado el momento de dar un paso hacia delante. Quizás había una oportunidad para ellos dos. Le había pedido un beso y no se podía echar para atrás ahora.

Caminó tras ella y la tomó del codo con firmeza haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?

-Booth…

-Voy a besarte, huesos. Porque lo has pedido y por qué deseo hacerlo.

Su argumento la dejó sorprendida. Booth la miraba fijamente, sentía su anhelo por cada uno de los poros de su piel. La sangre se le entibio y un calor agradable le nubló el sentido. No pudo replicar. No quiso hacerlo.

Booth se acercó lentamente a sus labios pero titubeó por un breve momento, estaba nervioso. Le daba miedo lo que ese beso pudiese llegar a significar. No quería echarse para atrás, no podía hacerlo. Porque besar a Huesos en ese momento era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Con el abrigo en uno de sus brazos, se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, disfrutando de sus gestos, de lo suave que parecía su piel y de lo ansiosa que se mostraba en ese momento. Después bajo la cabeza y cerró los párpados. Percibió el viento frio que azotaba sus rostros y con ello el delicioso aroma floral que desprendía su piel, se acercó aun más para disfrutar de la suavidad contra sus labios… fresca, incitante… Perfecta.

Un sonido apenas perceptible e intensamente femenino salió de la garganta de Brennan ante el primer contacto. Esa pequeña muestra de satisfacción le aceleró la respiración y los latidos del corazón. Era agradable sentirla así, entregada, sosegada, enteramente femenina.

Presionó suavemente sus labios, entibiándolos al tiempo que calentaba los suyos, embriagándose de placer, y ella le respondió con la misma suavidad, sin exigencias ni afanes… solo el goce sincero del roce de sus labios. La saboreaba a su antojo y grababa las sensaciones placenteras en su memoria, debía atesorar el recuerdo, el recuerdo de la dulce entrega. Brennan levantó los brazos y los cerró detrás de su nuca provocando una mayor cercanía de los cuerpos. Booth sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies, en ninguno de sus besos anteriores había podido disfrutar del contacto placentero de los cuerpos al tocarse, el primero fue demasiado breve y nublado por el embotamiento del alcohol (aunque fue increíblemente placentero) el segundo fue un juego que duró demasiado poco para disfrutarlo y el tercero le siguió un sentimiento enorme de tristeza que ya no recordaba a ciencia cierta lo que había sentido.

Suspiró en medio del beso y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos para estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo y sentir cada poro de su piel, cada curva y protuberancia… La deseaba y la amaba.

Brennan abrió la boca para aumentar la intensidad del beso antes de echarse hacia delante y apoyar el pecho contra su torso. Booth le recorrió el labio superior con la lengua y se sintió victorioso al ver que ella comenzaba a jadear. Él también ardía por dentro.

Le acaricio la espalda deslizando sus manos por toda su extensión y posándolas especialmente en la parte posterior de la cabeza para profundizar la unión de sus bocas. Booth la empujó un poco para apoyarla en la pared lateral del invernadero. El ambiente se había cargado de una necesidad física abrasadora, y comenzó a besarla desaforadamente, probándola, saboreándola, ansiando más.

Ella bajó los brazos hasta dejar apoyadas las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho. El contacto le quemaba y le aceleraba el pulso. Booth tuvo que sujetarle las manos para echarlas hacia atrás y colocárselas a ambos lados de la cabeza con los nudillos pegados a la pared. Necesitaba mantenerla inmóvil, sentir la calidez de su piel le haría perder la cabeza. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al tiempo que exploraba el interior de su boca con la lengua.

Brennan alzó el cuerpo hacia él, se sentía extasiada e invadida por una necesidad física intensa. Le deseaba. ¡Cuánto deseaba tocarle! ¡Cuánto deseaba que la tocara! Booth comenzó a detenerse. Recorrió con los labios la cremosa suavidad de su mejilla, succionó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y la sintió estremecerse contra él.

-Booth… - susurró presa de la ansiedad. No quería que se detuviera. No deseaba que se alejara.

-Tempe - susurró su nombre con suavidad mientras deslizaba sus labios por toda la extensión de su cuello, aspiraba profundamente el aroma de aquella mujer y sus labios saboreaban toda la piel expuesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba enormemente de las sensaciones que estaba viviendo.

Brennan apartó el rostro y él apoyó la frente contra la fría pared que los soportaba. Permanecieron de esa manera por varios minutos. Él seguía abrazándola por la cintura y ella miraba sin cesar la luz que se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles. Lo sentía calado en los huesos, sentía el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, las respiraciones cada vez más acompasadas, sentía su virilidad y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Todo ello eran signos fisiológicos inequívocos de una liberación de endorfinas que se producen durante los actos llenos de deseo. Lo sabía porque ella también los estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

Booth seguían con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Ella intentó respirar hondo y Booth se apartó hasta quedar también con la espalda apoya contra la pared. Apretó los puños y los descargó sobre sus costados. No se sentía muy bien. Aquel beso había sido maravilloso, una verdadera delicia. Pero en cuanto había terminado el rostro de Jenna le había venido a la mente y se sintió fatal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró hondamente el aire para llenar de oxigeno su sangre. El aire frio le vendría bien en ese momento. Abrió lo ojos y observó a Brennan, de pie a su lado mirando fijamente al vacio. Si ese beso había significado para ella lo mismo que para él tendría que dejar a Jenna, no podía seguir engañándola ni engañándose. Amaba a Brennan y cabía la posibilidad que ella le amara a él. Iba a preguntárselo cuando ella le sorprendió con una pregunta.

-¿Harías algo por mí, Booth?

Seguía sin mirarle. Pero el pudo percibir la piel de su cuello sonrojada por lo múltiples besos que le había dado, así como el brillo en sus ojos y sus labios llenos y apetecibles. No respondió a su pregunta porque en parte creyó que no era necesario hacerlo: haría lo que fuese por ella y en parte porque no sabría como sonaría su voz cuando por fin le hablara.

-Contéstame una pregunta - susurró muy despacio y esta vez le miró a los ojos – y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué significa la doctora Lynch par ti? Aparte que es la persona que salvó tu vida en Afganistán y que ahora sales con ella. Por favor se sincero conmigo.

Booth la observó a los ojos y le tomó de la mano. Iba a confesarle todo. Si Brennan le pedía una explicación entonces él significaba tanto para ella como ella para él - Jenna es mi prometida, pero…

Antes que Booth pudiera continuar, ella se soltó, se enderezó y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa. Él empezó a correr tras ella, la detuvo a medio camino e intentó explicarle. Pero Brennan fue contundente con sus palabras y sus acciones. No quería verlo en ese momento, no le permitió explicar nada y tampoco estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Booth le dejó marchar con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas al día siguiente. Pero Brennan no se dejo ver el rostro durante dos largos meses. Después de un mes Booth decido siguir adelante con su vida tal cual era.

**B…&…B**

_*** Hace poco leí un libro de Adele Ashworth y encontré esta frase que me encanto. Me pareció propicia para el momento.**_

_**Sé que demoro un poco en actualizar pero eso se debe a que "nunca o casi nunca, he escrito precipitadamente" Conan Doyle.**_

_**Deja el Review. Es lo justo: tu lees y te entretienes (si te gusto) gratis y me pagas con tu opinión sincera sobre el contenido del capítulo. ¿A que es un buen negocio, eh?**_

_**La verdad…. Es que no hay capitulo si no hay Review ¿Qué les parece? Jajaja.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**Solo si dejan Review, el anterior tuvo muy poco y me he desanimado. Aunque miles y miles de agradecimientos a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic y dejarme su opinión.**_

_**LilythWH**_


	5. Lejos uno del otro

**¡ HOLA!**

Sé que estaba algo perdida pero tengo justas razones para ello:

1ra semana: Decepción amorosa (terminé con mi novio) ¡Bah! No se preocupen estoy mejor sin él.

2da Semana: Hospitalización por intoxicación

3ra Semana: Como principal causa de la hospitalización: atraso en el trabajo por ende….

4ta Semana: Trabajo desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche todos los días y cuando trataba de escribir algo terminada dormida sobre el pc.

Como ven justas razones.

**B…&…B**

Antes de empezar con el capi unos avisos.

Especialmente para **SoLiMa** "**Travails d'amour, mes amis****"** (el titulo de fic). Significa **LAS COSAS QUE HACES POR AMOR**. Es una frase que suelta Hodgins en el último capítulo de la temporada.

**B…&…B**

Ahora contestación de Review:

Gracias a **Pimar** (gracias por tu fidelidad al fic. Siempre agradezco tus comentarios), **Cecy-bones** (tengo una loca idea, no se si después del final del fic deba editar los capítulos para que queden con una sola línea de tiempo, ¿Qué opinas) **Karina** (la frase que te gusto no es mia la saque de un libro que lei. Pero a mi también me encanto), **pupuis81** (oye gracias por ese comentario tan lindo. Bueno varias personas me han dicho que se pierde por la línea discontinua de tiempo. Crees que deba editarlo para que quede continua? Que opinas?). **Patri **(Jajaja, oye gracias es la primera que me dice que es posible que algo así pase en la serie. Eso es un gran halago), **natitia88, Izza, demillylover,** (espero que este capi les guste tanto como los anteriores.) **Monica** (de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y me siento muy feliz que el fic te guste tanto). **Phoebe.22** (siento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero ya explique mis razones en la parte superior), **SoFi GiRoN** (jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo y de verdad me subes el animo con tu Review), **kateloverByB** ((¡HOLA COLOMBIA!, que bueno que tengamos tanto en común. Si me encanta Harry Potter y de verdad espero que leas los otros fic me encantaría conocer tu opinión. Bueno yo soy de Santander. Por cierto una noticia van a pasar Bones desde la primera temporada a partir del primero de septiembre de lunes a viernes a las nueve de la noche por FX. Yo no la puedo ver porque estoy trabajando pero igual tengo toda la serie en DVD, te recomiendo que la veas después del capi numero 100 las primeras temporadas cobran mucho significado… ya lo veras), **Rakecan **(Necesito tu opinión ¿crees que deba editar el fic y colocar una línea de tiempo continua? Por otra parte aunque no es propio de Booth huir, el pobre se siente fatal y necesita unos días de descanso para reorganizar sus ideas y saber cómo va a direccionar su vida a partir de ahora. En cuanto a la ocasión erótica- festiva…..¡POR SUPUESTO! JAJAJAJA), **Ariadna123, SoLiMa, Lupis, Vale, Karla, RosrioBoothBrennan, ZarethMalfoy** (gracias de verdad por ser seguidoras del fic y por supuesto por creer que la historia es lo suficientemente buena para engancharlas a ella, eso es muy valioso para mi) **Cerebrito142MD** (No te preocupes para el próximo capi se acabará el sufrimiento. Estoy segura que les va a encantar) **Caris Bennet** (Comprendo tu punto de vista y no te preocupes porque los dos siguientes capi van a estar super buenos. En cuanto a esta pareja yo la entiendo más de lo que te imaginas. A veces algunas personas han sufrido mucho en su infancia y eso ha marcado su carácter de una manera especial. A veces como resultado de esas experiencias es difícil entregarse al amor o a cualquier otro sentimiento pues hay cosas mas importantes como el trabajo o algo mas(un pensamiento equivocado pero….), **fatimalopez79** (fresca no pasa nada. Un consejo no seas tan rígida creo que eres demasiado joven para ser tan drástica. La desventaja de los medios virtuales de comunicación es que no puedes ver las expresiones de tu interlocutor. Muchos escritores de fics utilizan esas frases para pedir reviews pero no significa que busque algo a cambio, es simplemente una broma. Toma la vida más suave o te vas a arrugar como una uva pasa pronto jajaja. Pero bueno si lo tomaste así, OK no pasa nada a mi no me enoja tu comentario. Soy muy joven para enojarme por cosas banales jajaja. Un beso. ¡Ah¡ y si no quieres leer el fic pues listo nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Suerte :-) Si me faltó alguien por favor discúlpenme.

**B…&…B**

**Todo fic tiene un capitulo como el siguiente: uno de transición ya que no están bueno como los anteriores ni como los que siguen pero… sabes que tienes que escribirlo para seguir la historia del fic. Porfa no me den tan duro con los comentarios de este capi que es relativamente corto comparado con los demás y no se preocupen por que los dos que faltan a mi me gustan mucho y estoy segura que a ustedes les va a encantar.**

**Muchos abrazos a todos….**

**B…&…B**

_-Estas algo distraída esta noche_

_Brennan sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo más de tequila - Destroyed lamb, no puedes negar que es un nombre muy grotesco incluso para un lugar como este – dijo a fin de desviar la conversación a un tema más seguro. No tenía deseo alguno de conversar acerca del motivo de su distracción. Afortunadamente funcionó._

_-Es un pequeño bar muy concurrido. El nombre es grotesco pero la atención es buena ¿No lo crees? _

_Asintió más por la placidez sosegada que le brindaban las seis copitas de tequila extra seco que había bebido que por estar de acuerdo. Él pidió un par de copas más y se bebió la suya de un trago mientras Brennan hacia otro tanto sin parpadear, el ardor inicial le inundo la lengua y le quemó la garganta._

_-¿Quieren otro? —preguntó el camarero. _

_-No, ya he bebido bastante hoy - respondió Brennan – creo que es hora que me lleves a casa – le dijo observándole a los ojos._

_Colfer alargó una mano, y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo castaño que se le había soltado del recogido. Tenía la mirada brillante. La noche era joven y prometía enormes placer y él se sentía ampliamente deseoso de probarlos todos una vez más._

_Media hora más tarde. Brennan metía la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento y Colfer le rodeaba la cintura en un previo aviso que iba a besarla. Ella se dejó hacer. Colfer era un hombre ardiente y tremendamente habilidoso, un ser sensual y sexual que se preocupa por brindar placer con la misma intensidad que por obtenerlo. _

_El problema radicaba en que ella no lo deseaba recibir sus atenciones y no podía seguir fingiendo que se interesaba en ello "debo detenerlo" se dijo así misma en medio del beso. No podía engañarlo y engañarse cuando en aquel momento solo tenía a una persona en la mente. Aquello tenía que parar. Giro la cara para interrumpir el beso. _

_-¿No? —le susurró él al oído él en tono juguetón. _

_-No. – respondió Brennan con una rotundidad que ha Colfer le extrañó_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Brennan se apartó de él mientras iba a la cocina por una taza de Té. Él siguió sus movimientos en silencio, luego se sentó en una banca de cuero sintético en forma de media luna que había al otro lado del mesón y se quedó allí, observándola en silencio mientras ella servía las tazas._

_Suspiró sin mirarle -Tienes razón_

_Colfer la observó, pero no dijo nada. Quería darle la libertad de expresar aquello que le atormentara sin ningún tipo de interrupciones o persuasiones._

_-Estoy algo distraída esta noche- continuo ella sin más_

_Colfer bebió de su taza despacio, saboreo el liquido y sintió como un calor agradable le nublaba los sentidos. - ¿Puedo saber por qué? – pregunto en un momento de valentía. Sabía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle nada._

_Brennan suspiró hondamente antes de responder - No quiero tener una relación Thomas. No quiero ese compromiso. Una relación implica flores, agarrarse de la mano, y comprar regalos y postales en días señalados. Una relación es una inversión emocional que no quiero aceptar... ni esperar. _

_Él suspiro con profundidad. En algún momento sintió como el aire se le clavaba a un costado del pecho. Conocía la opinión de Brennan…. Su miedo y su absoluta resistencia a un compromiso mas allá de los encuentros casuales del interior de una cama, pero el siempre había albergado la esperanza que podría hacerla cambiar de idea._

_Dejo la tasa en la encimera y con el dedo índice le señalo el lugar donde estaba el corazón -¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes allí?_

_Ella lo observo extrañada. Como científico Colfer no podía cometer el error generalizado de atribuir a un órgano como el corazón la función de albergar sentimientos y emociones…. Era algo absurdo e infantil – No te entiendo – contestó con el entrecejo fruncido._

_Colfer sonrió. Había formulado mal la pregunta así que decidió explicarse – Hace unas semanas que estamos saliendo y hace un par de noches hicimos el amor…. ¿Qué ha cambiado de ayer a hoy? _

_Brennan lo observó con detenimiento. Antes no le hubiese importado decirle la verdad pero ahora temía que sus palabras pudiesen herirle – Ya te lo dije. No quiero una relación._

_Colfer lucio una sonrisa ladeada_

_-Y por lo de la otra noche…- continuo Brennan - El sexo no es algo malo y no me avergüenzo por ello. Somos dos personas totalmente sanas que necesitaban saciar sus deseos. El sexo es un mecanismo innato que tenemos los humanos para experimentar placer, es algo que hay que valorar y utilizar. _

_Colfer dejó la tasa vacía y la observó en silencio. Brennan se removió incomoda ante la intensidad de esa mirada._

_-Te equivocas en algo – dijo sin más – lo de la otra noche… para mí no fue solo sexo. _

_A Brennan se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo_

_-Yo te hice el amor._

_Silencio_

_-¿Entiendes la diferencia? ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor?_

_Ella lo observó y asintió en silencio mientras en su mente evocaba la noche que había pasado junto a Booth._

_-Cuando tienes sexo solo entregas tu cuerpo en pro del disfrute y el goce. Pero cuando haces el amor…. Entregas el alma._

_Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no derramó por supuesto pero…. que estaban allí para recordarle la comedia en la que se estaba convirtiendo su propia vida._

_-Siempre he sabido lo que piensas sobre las etiquetas de las relaciones y también tus convicciones sobre los sentimientos. Pero desde que empezamos a salir he tenido la esperanza que podría hacerte cambiar de idea. _

_-Yo…_

_-Cuando en realidad – le interrumpió Thomas – es que tenia la batalla perdida desde un inicio._

_Colfer levantó la mirada y la observó directamente a los ojos – Estas enamorada del agente Booth y ese hombre está loco por ti._

_Una solitaria lagrima cayo por el costado del rostro de Brennan. Colfer tenía razón, quería a Booth con un amor muy distinto al que se siente por un amigo o un simple compañero de trabajo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Booth había renunciado a los casos del Jeffersonian y se había marchado a las montañas…quería estar solo y ella debía respetar su decisión._

_-Si algún día quieres…. Hablar – dijo Colfer de pronto poniéndose en pie – Búscame._

_Brennan lo vio alejarse. Era un poco más alto que Booth y mucho más atractivo…. pero…. no le quería. – lo siento – dijo cuando él estaba ya a un palmo de la puerta._

_Colfer se volvió y la miró con melancolía – lo sé – respondió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del jersey – pero lo siento más por ti, si tus preconcebidas ideas no te permiten ir en busca de tu felicidad._

_Ella frunció en cejo._

_-Debes ceder Temperance. Tienes que darte la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad._

_Nuevamente silencio y miradas_

_-Suerte con eso._

_Luego se marchó._

**B…&…B**

_Dos meses atrás…._

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?...No ya terminé….. Cam se fue hace diez minutos y aun estoy aquí porque dijiste que pasarías por mi…. Si no hay otro remedio….De acuerdo tomaré un taxi…. yo también te amo…. Adios.

Ángela suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono. Estaba en Jeffersonian mientras esperaba que Hodgins terminara su reunión del grupo Cantilever… pero se había alargado más de lo esperado y finalmente le había llamado para avisarle que tardaría. Tendría que ir a casa sola…. y esa era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba hacer en el mundo. La mansión era excesivamente grande, excesivamente iluminada y algunas habitaciones eran excesivamente pomposas. Había momentos en que deseaba pedirle a Jack que buscaran un lugar más pequeño y más acorde con sus estilos de vida… pero a pesar de todo lo que Hodgins quisiera hacer creer a los demás, él adoraba ese lugar… allí estaban los recuerdos más gratos de su infancia y no iba a ser ella quien lo alejara de ellos.

Ángela abría la puerta de su oficina cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Ya puedes a venir por mi?

-_No estoy muy lejos_ – contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Brennan?

-_¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?_

-De Hodgins

-_Bueno no soy él_

Ángela sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a su escritorio – Eso ya lo sé. Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

-_No me quejo_ – respondió Brennan – _pero hace mucho calor aquí y hay mucha humedad en esta época del año._

-Lo sé. ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? – preguntó sin más

-_Thomas y yo aun tenemos un par de cosas por resolver pero creo que estaré allí en unas tres semanas. Aun no hemos logrado conseguir los permisos para llevar a Washington todas las reliquias y los inversionistas fueron rotundos, quieren todos los hallazgos para la exposición._

-Ya veo.

Brennan suspiró _-¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?_

Ángela jugó con un mecho de su cabello mientras sonreía – Exactamente qué quieres saber.

Silencio

_-¿Cómo están todos?_

-¿Todos o Booth?

_-¡Ángela!_ – le advirtió Brennan

Ella sonrió – Te extraña mucho. Me ha preguntado un millón de veces por ti. Aun no entiendo porque te marchaste sin avisarle.

Brennan no respondió y Ángela respiró hondamente llena de resignación.

-Hemos tenido un par de casos que se han resuelto satisfactoriamente. Tus ayudantes han demostrado ser muy buenos en su trabajo y Cam está contenta con los resultados.

-_Eso es bueno ¿Verdad?_

-Sí. Pero te recomiendo que no demores o cuando regreses encontraras que ya te han reemplazado

-_Nadie puede reemplazarme Ángela._

-¡Que modesta!

Ambas mujeres rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Sabias que a Booth van a conmemorarle?

Silencio

_-¿Cómo iba a saberlo si tengo un mes que no hablo con él ni le veo? ¿Qué hizo?_

-¡Bah¡ nada importante. Solo resolver el mayor número de casos que ningún otro agente en los últimos años

Brennan casi podía ver los gestos que Ángela hacia al teléfono. -_En ese caso también deberían conmemorarme. He sido su compañera los últimos años._

-Estoy de acuerdo y ellos también. Es por eso que te han enviado una invitación muy especial. Van a mencionarte durante el discurso. ¿Vas a ir verdad?

-_Uhmmm. No lo sé._

-Vamos cariño. No puedes perderte esto. Es importante para Booth.

_-Él nunca ha necesitado que le ovacionen Ange. No es propio de Booth._

-Lo sé, pero a un hombre siempre le gusta que halaguen sus talentos frente a la mujer que ama – sonrió traviesamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Silencio sepulcral

-¿Brennan? – preguntó segundos después -¿Sigues ahí?

Silencio nuevamente

-_De modo que ya lo_ _sabes_ – respondió al fin.

Ángela se acomodó más en su asiento – ¿Saber que?

-_Lo de la doctora Lynch_

-No te entiendo cariño explícate. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Brennan suspiró al otro lado de la línea y Ángela sintió como ella también cambiaba de posición.

-_Booth me besó_ –dijo sin más

-¡Vaya! – Balbuceo Ángela con asombro -¿Cuándo?

-_En la fiesta del matrimonio de Jared._

-¡Lo sabia! – exclamó Ángela emocionada – Sus expresiones delataban que algo había pasado. Pero cariño ¿cuál es el problema? eso es algo bueno. El te ama Brennan… eso es algo real.

-_No Ange. Después de besarnos me dijo que se iba a casar con Lynch._

-¡¿Qué?

-_Que dijo que iba a casarse con Lynch_ – repitió Brennan.

-Brennan ya te he oído la primera vez. Es solo que me impresionó lo que dijiste ¿Cómo que se van a casar? ¿Por qué Booth no ha dicho nada al respecto?

-_La verdad no lo sé._

-Y tú no le pediste una explicación.

-_No_

-¿Por qué?

Silencio

-_No lo sé._

Ángela suspiró cansinamente – Brennan lo estás haciendo otra vez

_-¿A que te refieres?_

-Lo que Booth y tu sienten el uno por el otro es tan fuerte y tan hermoso que tienes miedo de dar el siguiente paso y te escudas tras cualquier percance para impedir que lo de ustedes se concrete.

-¿_Crees que el hecho que vaya a casarse se puede catalogar como "cualquier percance"?_

-Por supuesto que no – admitió Ángela con decisión – pero tampoco es propio de ti darle la espalda a la situación sin haberle dado la más remota posibilidad de solución. Cariño tienes que hablar con él. Tienes que llamarle.

-_Olvídalo Ángela_

-Brennan te estás comportando como una niña. Tienes que llamarle. Tienes que darle la oportunidad para que explique eso del matrimonio. Booth jamás te haría daño a propósito y a este gato le hace falta una pata.

_-¿Cuál gato? ¿Compraste un gato lisiado? Ángela sabes que es peligroso llevar animales al Jeffersonian, pueden contaminar las pruebas._

-Es un decir cariño. Significa que tras toda esta situación hay algo escondido. ¿Crees que Lynch este embarazada? Ya sabes cómo es Booth con eso de la familia.

A Brennan se le helaron los huesos.

-¡Bah! Olvídalo. Booth nos hubiese dicho algo tan importante desde hace mucho. Además a ella no se le nota nada. Ahora dime ¿Vas a llamarle?

-_No lo sé._

-Dime algo Brennan ¿Le quieres verdad?

Ella no contesto.

-Yo se que sí. Le quieres porque no solo le amas si no porque es tu amigo y es la persona en la que más confías. Yo creo que no deseas perder algo tan lindo, esa relación especial que han formado ustedes dos. Sea por que quieras dar el siguiente paso o por que quieras recuperar la relación que tenías debes darle una oportunidad que te explique todo lo que está pasando. Vas a llamarle ¿Verdad?

Brennan suspiró resignada -_Lo haré cuando regrese a Washington. Ahora no tengo cabeza para hablar sobre algo tan delicado y mucho menos por el móvil._

-Se que no te arrepentirás. Ahora si ves un modelito bien exótico, sexi y lindo que puedas llevar para la conmemoración de Booth, cómpratelo y de paso cómprame otro a mi ¿De acuerdo?

Brennan sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

-De acuerdo.

-Te extraño cariño. Cam esta tan ocupada con la mudanza de Paul que ya no hay nadie con quien cotillear. Así que vuelve pronto.

-_Lo haré. Dale saludes a todos._

-Lo haré. Adiós.

Ángela suspiró mientras guardaba el móvil. Gracias a Dios ella y Hodgins habían solucionado sus problemas, podría decirse que ahora era una mujer más feliz y esperaba de todo corazón que Brennan también lo fuera. Se lo merecían, ella y Booth se lo merecían.

**B…&…B**

**Bien, arriba les advertí que era un capi te transición. **

**Para el siguiente el gran final…. Si con el capi siguiente llegamos al inicio del fic. Es decir el día en que Brennan y Booth durmieron por primera vez juntos….. Solo espero que no me echen tantos tomates con este. Es corto porque sentía que ya debía publicar algo y como les comente no he tenido mucho tiempo en el último mes para escribir.**

**Suave con esos Review que espero sean muchos y muy abundantes.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	6. El Inicio

_**Volví después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Mi justificación: CERO INSPIRACIÓN. Y si debo ser sincera no estoy muy contenta de cómo me ha quedado el capi… pero ustedes serán finalmente quienes lo juzguen. Solo me resta pedirles disculpas por la demora y dar las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen fieles al Fic. Especialmente a las lectoras del último capi.**_

_**CookiesChocolateCandy, cecy-bones, bonesmaniatikas, kateloverByB , Rakecan, CarisBennet, janettevazquez, valehatake21, y todas las demás.**__** Hay una lectora de mi amada patria Colombia que me envio un mensaje a mi correo preguntandome por el fic. (gracias por ese mensaje que me enviaste, fue la mayor ayuda para escribir este capi. Siento no haberte respondido de una vez pero aun no estaba segura si iba o no a continuar la historia. Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo te guste)**_

_**No siendo mas por el momento dejo el capi para que (espero) lo disfruten. No sean tan duras con los reviews, tengo la esperanza de alcanzar los 100 reviews… todo depende de ustedes.**_

_**B…&…B**_

_Una noche evidentemente fría debida a una fuerte nevada había cedido a una mañana con poco sol y extremadamente helada. Booth despertó con el sonido de los quita nieve y el leve pero delicioso aroma de huevos revueltos y Bacon recién asado. Escucho un ruido amortiguado de pasos avanzando por los pasillos alfombrados de las personas que abandonaban sus habitaciones en el hotel y que posiblemente iban a la taberna a desayunar. Suspiró hondamente y fijó la mirada en la silueta que dormía a su lado, en aquella mujer que había trastocado su vida y que hasta apenas unos pocos días creía imposible que pudiese algún día tenerla._

_Seeley Booth había abierto los ojos para descubrir que estaba en la cama con Temperance Brennan y no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo en donde quisiera estar. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente con el cabello derramado descuidadamente sobre la almohada y las yemas de sus dedos dobladas hacia dentro como los pétalos de una flor marchita._

_Era hermosa por la mañana y Booth no pudo evitar la tentación de desplomarse sobre la cama y la observarla. Estaba relajada y sonrojada por el sueño. Su mirada fascinada viajó a través de la silueta oculta bajo la manta. Su rostro mostraba placidez, tenía los labios entreabiertos y dormía acurrucada entre sabanas blancas. Los hombros, la sensual curvatura de su cuello y el inicio del valle entre sus pechos se vislumbraban con exquisites. _

_Él nunca había amado tanto a una mujer, pero sabía que el amor de ella no podía igualarse al que él sentía. Suspiró, era conveniente no pensar en ello muy detenidamente. No importaba lo que había pasado, sus días de peleas habían terminado y ahora….quizá, pudiesen estar juntos. Solo faltaba convencerla para que le permitiera quererle con total libertad._

_-¿Regresamos a Washington hoy? – la suave y adormilada voz a su lado, logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones._

_-¡Hey! – Exclamó Booth con una sonrisa en los labios -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?_

_Brennan suspira y lo mira fijamente – el suficiente – sonríe._

_Booth también sonríe -Sí. Regresamos hoy – le responde finalmente._

_Ella guardó silencio durante un momento y su expresión se tornó seria. -¿Todavía tienes esa loca idea que seamos pareja? —Preguntó bruscamente. _

_-Voy a insistir en ello. _

_Brennan se movió hasta quedar sentada junto a él -Pero...Booth, Yo no soy como Jenna, Tessa o Rebeca o Cam. No sé cómo ser pareja de alguien _

_Booth sonrió un poco ante el comentario. –Gracias a Dios no eres como ninguna de ellas._

_Brennan hizo un mohín con los labios – Estoy hablando enserio, Booth._

_El la tomó en brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla – No espero que de la noche a la mañana te liberes de todos tus miedos y empieces a comportarte como un ser humano normal. ! Auch¡ - Exclamó Booth después que Brennan le diera un leve golpe con el codo en un costado._

_-No utilices tus técnicas de Karate conmigo – se quejó_

_-Entonces empieza a tomar mis palabras en cuenta._

_Booth sonrió ante la evidente preocupación que se perfilaba en los ojos de Brennan. La apretó aun más contra su cuerpo y tomó una de sus manos juntando las palmas. –Ves la diferencia y no en términos antropológicos._

_Ella asintió en silencio._

_-Somos diferentes, Bones. Todos. No solo tú y yo, me refiero a todos los hombres y mujeres de este planeta. Todos somos diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos pero eso no ha impedido que nos unamos unos a otros y tratemos de construir algo mejor._

_Brennan se desprendió del abrazo y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama– No sé como unirme a nadie Booth exceptuado por supuesto el contexto sexual – Tomó aire hasta llenarse las mejillas - No sé si pueda…._

_Booth imitó sus movimientos y se volvió apoyando el codo para observar las profundidades de aquellos ojos claros. —...amar? —Terminó por ella y la vio fruncir el ceño y morder el labio inferior con incertidumbre. _

_Quería morderla suavemente y absorber esa boca perfecta como se le hace a una fruta tentadora. En cambio, trazó el borde de su labio inferior suavemente con un dedo. —Ya te he dicho antes, te quiero tal y como eres. En cuanto a lo demás creo que no debes preocuparte. Ninguna persona sabe realmente cómo comportarse en una relación. Es algo que vas descubriendo en el camino. Todo es nuevo, todo es inexplorable y a medida que pasa el tiempo aprendes a entender a tu pareja: lo que le gusta, lo que no, su color favorito, sus comidas y todo lo demás._

_-Pero tú tienes experiencia en ello, Booth – dijo mirándolo con ojos de cordero._

_-Es cierto, por eso me dejaras enseñarte. ¡Eh! – Exclamó alegre con un aplauso- ¿Qué te parece? Seré tu maestro de nuevo._

_Ella sonrió y Booth aprovechó para tomarla de la barbilla y besarla._

_-Te advierto que seré un maestro muy firme y te pediré la lección todos los días_

_Brennan lo observó con diversión al entender su juego de palabras._

_-Todos los maestros tienen límites. No pueden abusar de sus alumnos. – Dijo divertida – Además no necesitas mano firme conmigo. Siempre he sido buena con mis lecciones_

_Booth rió alegre - ¿En serio? – preguntó con las cejas levantadas _

_Brennan asintió. _

_-Bien – añadió besándola de nuevo – Puede que en algún momento necesites una mano firme. _

_-Estoy segura que así será._

_**B…&…B**_

_Dos días atrás…_

El frio se le colaba en los huesos y tenia los dedos rígidos y entumecidos pegados al volante. Llevaba tres horas conduciendo y el camino aun no parecía querer mostrar un fin " ¡Pero ¿cómo rayos se le había ocurrido a Booth esconderse en el último rincón del mundo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras a cada lado del camino veía montañas cubiertas por montones y montones de nieve.

Suspiró con pesadumbre. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de conducir sola durante tres horas. Odiaba el frio, odiaba conducir por trayectos interminables en soledad, pero sobre todo odiaba la sensación de desasosiego que la embarga desde el mismo día en que Cam le había informado que Booth no trabajaría más con el Jeffesonian y esa sensación era tan fuerte y tan dolorosa que opacaba las demás.

"_A quinientos metros gire a la derecha"_

Miró por enésima vez la pantalla del GPS. El punto que señalaba Merry's Town se veía más grande con cada metro. "¡Maldito pueblo escondido! ¿Por qué rayos quedaba tan lejos de todo y tan cerca de nada?"

"_A doscientos metros gire a la izquierda_"

Un letrero que decía "Welcome Merry's Town" estaba clavado a la derecha del camino y Brennan nunca se imagino que aquellas tres palabras le pudiesen causar tanta alegría.

"_En 300 metros habrá llegado a su destino"_

Aceleró haciendo que las llantas del coche resbalaran contra el pavimento humedecido por la nevada que caía en aquel momento. A lo lejos, logró divisar las primeras casas del pueblo todas cubiertas de nieve y con las farolas de la entrada encendidas para poder iluminar en medio de la espesa neblina. "Si Booth quería esconderse lo hizo muy bien"

"_Ha llegado a su destino"_ – anuncio la voz programada del GPS – _"Bienvenido a Merrys's Town"_

Brennan redujo la velocidad sin estar muy segura de donde aparcar. El auto de atrás hizo sonar el claxon y Brennan lo miró irritada por el espejo retrovisor antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar, el hombre masculló algo y levantó un puño al aire cuando cruzó por su lado. Brennan frunció el ceño y aparco aun lado de la calle. Quizás Merry's Town fuese el pueblo más escondido de Norteamérica pero de seguro no era el más amable.

Abrió su bolso de mano y rebuscó el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba Booth.

_-¿Estas segura que es esto lo que quieres? - Le había preguntado Andrew antes de dársela._

_-No. Pero debo buscarle ahora que tengo el valor para hacerlo – respondió. Después de algunas palabras más, Andrew le entregó el papel_

Lo leyó y luego observó a través del parabrisas la calle donde se encontraba. Chequeó nuevamente el papel y encendió el motor virando el volante hacia la derecha. Según su sentido de orientación, el hotel de Booth no estaba muy lejos.

_-¿Qué vas a decirle?_

Las palabras de Ángela resonaban en su mente a medida que avanzaba entre las calles.

_Había abierto y cerrado la boca como una carpa fuera del agua. Recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Ángela ante su silencio._

_-No lo sé – había contestado al fin – no lo sé – repitió con sinceridad._

_Ángela apoyó una mano en su hombro y le miró comprensiva – Pues ensaya durante todo el camino…. Porque lo primero que va a preguntarte Booth será "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Lo había pensado e incluso ensayado "Tenemos que hablar", "Necesito que me escuches" o incluso "como te atreves a renunciar al Jeffersonian sin habérmelo contado primero" pero finalmente había ganado un escueto y sincero "lo siento. Siento haber sido tan cabeza dura"

No logró sonreír a pesar que la imagen mental de sí misma repitiendo aquella frase una y otra vez le parecía cómica. Los nervios le estaban devorando el cuerpo.

Dobló nuevamente a la derecha al llegar a la última calle de la avenida. Avanzó lentamente y unos pocos metros más adelante logró observar un enorme letrero que decía "_THE BIG HOTEL_". EL pulso se le aceleró y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Aparcó, respiró hondamente llenando sus mejillas de aire para luego dejarlas vacías en un ruido poco elegante.

-Hazlo Temperance – se dijo con las manos aun pegadas al volante – tu puedes hacerlo.

Miro el gran letrero una vez más y salió del auto sin siquiera molestarse en pasar el seguro.

-Buen día. Puedo ayudarla en algo señora – Una joven de cabello negro y piel cetrina la recibió detrás del mostrador. Su sonrisa era todo menos sincera, tenía ojeras profundas y Brennan estaba segura que la piel se le pegaba perfectamente a los huesos.

-Busco…

-¿Tiene reservación?

Brennan frunció el cejo ante la interrupción

-No, pero…

-Lo siento, pero sin reservación no puedo atenderla. Estamos llenos.

Miró hacia arriba como un gesto de impaciencia. Sobre la cabeza de la joven colgaba un letrero con una leyenda "_Jesus es amor_". Lo leyó y sonrió.

-Es agradable —dijo a la recepcionista con un gesto que señalaba el letrero. La joven lo observó extrañada como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera.

-Busco a alguien – intentó nuevamente – su nombre es Booth. Seleey Booth y está hospedado en este hotel. ¿Puede indicarme el número de habitación o anunciarle mi llegada?

Esta vez la recepcionista no le interrumpió, pero si la miró en silencio con una expresión que le daba a entender que ella era la mujer más extraña que había visto jamás.

-Por favor – agregó con amabilidad fingida segundos después.

La mujer tecleo unas cuantas letras en el ordenador – ¿Booth dice?

-Si, B-O-O-T-H

La chica frunció el cejo mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. Brennan tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el recibidor del hotel. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó la mujer de repente – Seleey

Brennan frunció el cejo de nuevo – eso fue lo que dije – recalcó malhumorada

-No está – dijo sin más la joven

-¿Cómo que no está?

-No está aquí – repitió la joven

-¿No se hospeda en este hotel?

La joven blanqueo los ojos y a Brennan le pareció extraño que alguien la creyera tonta

-Ha ido a desayunar

-¿Dónde?

-No lo se

Esta vez fue el turno de Brennan de blanquear los ojos. Tuvo ganas de decirle que era una inepta. Sin embargo se contuvo y solo dijo un escueto y seco –Gracias – para luego salir de allí muy enojada.

De empleados ineficientes estaba lleno el mundo – se dijo a si misma mientras se detenía junto a su coche. Resopló nuevamente y se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras miraba a un lado y otro de la calle como si de pronto Booth fuese a aparecer…..y lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

A Brennan se le helaron los huesos. Abrió y cerró la boca como una carpa fuera del agua. Booth la observaba con el cejo fruncido y la línea de la boca tensa y a pesar que había ensayado la repuesta a esa pregunta, lo único que logró decir fue:

-No lo sé – Booth cerró los ojos – No lo sé – repitió ella.

Su mente se bloqueó y en ella apareció aquel instante semanas atrás cuando Booth le había hecho esa misma pregunta y ella le había dado exactamente la misma respuesta. Aquel instante en que todo aquel embrollo empezó

**B…&…B**

_Un mes atrás…_

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Booth con un leve tono de desasosiego.

Brennan tomó asiento junto a él en las escaleras que conducían a la salida de emergencia del pequeño teatro donde se llevaba a cabo la cena en homenaje a los mejores agentes del FBI, incluyendo Booth, sin embargo él no parecía muy contento con todo ello.

-He venido a hacerte un poco de compañía. Siento que hayas discutido con Jenna – dijo Brennan mirándole – Pero creo que no fuiste muy caballeroso.

Booth suspiró hondamente y apoyó los codos en el escalón superior – Lo sé – dijo sin mirarle – Es solo que ella no lo entiende. No me gusta esto del homenaje…. Simplemente, no soy yo.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y tu galán de telenovela? ¿Donde lo has dejado?

Brennan hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el apelativo – Su nombre es Colfer, Thomas Colfer. Es paleontólogo y trabajo conmigo en Molucas. Ha recibido una llamada y ha tenido que irse.

Booth la miró con amargura – Es decir que si tu amigo no se hubiese ido no habrías venido a buscarme. – era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Brennan se sintió incomoda ante sus palabras – No estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de tu relación con Jenna. Yo tampoco lo entendía tu forma de ser – añadió con la esperanza de desviar el tema de conversación al derrotero inicial - pero Jared me lo explicó. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Afortunadamente funcionó. Booth le miró y sonrió de lado – Lo recuerdo.

-Debiste explicarle a ella también.

-Ya. No hemos tenido una semana muy buena. Y además todo esto…. – agregó Booth con una mueca de impaciencia un sus labios – Lo odio. Tanta palabrería barata y discursos cursis que realmente….

Brennan rio suavemente – Eso no es lo que te molesta.

Booth la observó con curiosidad - ¿No?

Ella negó con un gesto y una sonrisa en los labios

-Entonces ¿Qué es? según tú

-Lo que te molesta es que hayas tenido que ponerte esmoquin.

Booth rio abiertamente –Me has pillado – le dijo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

Brennan sintió de repente que parte de la vieja camaradería regresaba a ellos.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza? —preguntó Booth después de unos segundos

Ella se sorprendió ante la invitación -¿Me estas pidiendo salir ahora?

-Sí.

-¿Contigo?

Booth blanqueo los ojos y Brennan descubrió que le hacía mucha gracia que él la creyera tonta.

-No, con el cura de mi parroquia.

-Vaya. ¿Acaso se olvida de sus votos?

-Déjalo Huesos. Definitivamente el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo. Eres como ese tío de Bing Bang Teory

Ella prefirió no preguntar a cuál de los prestigiosos científicos que conocía se refería Booth así que simplemente aceptó la invitación con una sincera sonrisa.

Usaron la salida de emergencia para desaparecer sin ser vistos. Subieron a la SUV de Booth y rieron todo el camino con chistes de doble sentido y bromas tontas, parecía como si personas ajenas a ellos se hubiesen adueñado de sus cuerpos, como si los acontecimientos de los días pasados jamás hubiesen ocurrido. Brennan se sentía liviana y ligera como si de pronto hubiesen regresado a aquel día, años atrás, en que Booth le había despedido y la había llevado a aquel bar cutre para emborracharla. Por un momento recordó los intensos deseos que la embargaron aquella vez. Sonrió embriagada de deseo y luego observó a Booth como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó él y ella simplemente negó en silencio mientras pensamientos perversos le embotaban la mente y el cuerpo.

Llegaron a un lugar de paredes de piedra y con un letrero que no especificaba el nombre del establecimiento pero si su horario de atención "abierto las 24horas del día durante los siete días de la semana". Booth abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar primero. Dentro había mucho ruido y calor. Brennan se pregunto porque la había llevado a ese lugar en particular. Se abrieron paso a lo largo de las paredes de piedra, entre mesas y sillones de cuero, finalmente rodearon una enorme una barra de roble.

Booth tomó asiento en un taburete alto de madera y se inclinó dejando apoyada su espalda en una columna detrás de él. Se veía tan increíblemente atractivo que sintió ganas de besarle todo el rostro y esa sensación la dejó pasmada.

-¿Qué te parece? - Tenía que gritar para hacerse oír.

-La verdad….. no me gusta – gritó Brennan

-¡¿Que? – exclamó Booth al no lograr oírla con claridad

-¡Que no me gusta! – repitió

-¡No te oigo, en este sitio debes gritar muy fuerte para hacerte oír! - Booth hablaba tan alto que se le marcaban las venas del cuello

Brennan frunció el cejo molesta y luego en un acto que tomó fuera de base tanto a Booth como a ella misma. Se subió sobre el asiento donde estaba Booth, se acercó a su oído y le dijo -Que no me gusta

Booth, quien tenía los ojos tan abiertos como un búho la miró pasmado

Ella lo ignoró y se acerco nuevamente -Lo digo en serio, Booth. No podría mantener este volumen de conversación, si quiero hablar contigo tengo que gritar. Me quedaría sin voz.

El camarero se acercó a ellos en aquel momento.

-¿Qué les sirvo? –gritó para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio

-Para mí, una botella de agua

-Nada de agua,- intervino Booth bajándose del taburete para hacerse oír por el camarero - sírvele un whisky.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su mirada recorrió las líneas del rostro de Brennan, y ella sintió como si le estuviera acariciando. Cuando alguien intentó abrirse camino hacia la barra por detrás de él lo empujó un poco, y provocó que Booth le tomara del brazo justo por encima del codo, no la soltó después.

-¿No vas a beberte el whisky? — preguntó, sin apartar la mirada que mantenía fija en sus ojos.

-Ya he bebido suficiente en la cena.

Booth frunció en cejo con sorna – ¿Desde cuándo a la doctora Brennan le preocupan unas cuantas copas de vino tinto?

"Desde que esas copas empiezan a hacerme perder el juicio" quiso decir, pero en su lugar se tomó la copa de Whisky de un trago.

Booth la imitó y también tomó su copa de un sorbo. El gentío que los rodeaba los obligó a acercarse más el uno al otro. Él bajó la mano por el brazo de Brennan hasta colocarla en la curva de su cintura. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad, que a ella no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para retirarla. El contacto fue tan descarado, que Brennan contuvo el aliento. Su amplia mano se abrió sobre la cintura, y el pulgar empezó a juguetear con la tela de la camisa.

Brennan inclinó la cabeza y le miró con disimulada picardía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Booth sonrió sin llegar a responderle

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo? —le preguntó.

El se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Brennan no respondió y el pulgar de Booth siguió jugueteando con la tela de la camisa.

-¿Por qué no te sueltas el cabello?

Ella frunció el cejo -¿Por qué?

Booth se acercó hasta que se juntaron sus frentes - ¿Por qué todo tiene que tener una razón de ser? – Suéltate el cabello

Brennan se libró del pasador y la melena le cayó libre sobre los hombros y la espalda. Booth movió la mano enseguida para juguetear con las puntas del cabello y luego la dejó apoyada en la espalda. Ella empezó a preguntarse porque estaba permitiendo que todo aquello ocurriera era como si de pronto el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir y todo lo demás no importara.

-Baila conmigo.

Se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba un brillo de deseo inconfundible. Su mano seguía posada en la espalda.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Él asintió con expresión seria. En ese momento, sólo era capaz de ver sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Sí. - dijo al fin.

Booth le tomó de la mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Brennan para conducirla a la pista de baile. Allí, en medio del bullicio no podíamos hablar, no habrían podido oírse ni a gritos por culpa de la música. El ritmo acompasaba los latidos del corazón de Brennan. El gentío se movía a su alrededor como las olas del océano iban y venían pero a ellos no le importaba. El mundo que los rodeaba no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Simplemente sus mentes habían dejado de funcionar.

Él había dejado de sonreír, Era como si estuviera tomándose aquello muy en serio, como si no fuera consciente de lo que les rodeaba, como sí su mundo se hubiera centrado en ella. Su mirada hizo que se estremeciera.

Hacía mucho que Brennan no bailaba con nadie, y una eternidad desde la última vez que había sentido las caricias de las manos de un hombre, que había visto su propio deseo reflejado en los ojos de otra persona. se quedé sin aliento, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Él siguió el movimiento con la atención de un gato que está a la caza de un ratón.

Ella no pudo evitar la tentación y llevó su mano hasta el cabello de él, Booth cerro los ojos mientras pasaba con dificultad, ella quedó fascinada ente el movimiento que hacia la manzana de su cuello al tragar.

Sin previo aviso, ni siquiera sin una pequeña pista, el cuello de Brennan se vio asediado por los besos de Booth y ella no hizo nada para impedirlo, simplemente cerró los ojos y sintió. Nadie reparaba en ellos, nadie los conocía, ni ellos mismos se conocían en ese momento solo se dejaron llevar y se dedicaron a disfrutar de las sensaciones de sus bocas tocándose y del rose de la piel.

Estaban perdidos. Estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, en sus caricias, en el latido rítmico de la música y la lujuria. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo sus propios deseos, y no podían seguir luchando.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – susurró ella a su oído.

Booth negó con la cabeza y selló sus labios con un beso. – no mas palabras – la beso de nuevo - esta noche no.

Bebieron toda la botella de Whisky y bailaron hasta que les dolieron los pies. Luego subieron a la SUV de Booth y fueron directamente al apartamento de Brennan. Siguieron los besos, las caricias y las palabras sensuales que endulzan los oídos. Siguieron evadiendo la realidad y se dedicaron a disfrutar uno del otro por primera vez.

-Eres lo más bonito que he visto nunca —mur muró Booth en medio de un beso - ¿Qué estás pensando?

Brennan levantó la cabeza para mirarle y Booth frotó muy suavemente su mejilla contra la de ella, una caricia sutil pero profundamente cautivadora.

Ella no pudo contestar. Booth exhaló un suspiro y volvió a besarla, esta vez abriéndole los labios para penetrar lentamente su boca con la lengua y dán dole tiempo para que decidiera si aceptaba su cari cia. Ella le acepto gustosa.

-¿Tienes algo con Colfer? – le preguntó de repente cuando la voluntad de ella estaba débil ante sus caricias. Esa era su estrategia.

No respondió y él siguió preguntando y aquello pareció envalentonarlo. Todo fue una mezcla de encanto y furia. Pero a ella le pareció lo más hermoso que había vivido.

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez y fue lo más intenso y bello que Brennan jamás había experimentado. Dos cuerpos fundiéndose en un calor mutuo. Dos almas que se juntan y se vuelven una en medio de un baile sensual. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras él entraba en ella. Nunca había llorado de felicidad, nunca había sentido tal sentimiento. Esa noche Brennan aprendió a amar.

Pero las horas pasaron y la claridad llegó a su mente. Se había despertado en la cama con Booth apenas una hora antes, acurrucada entre sus brazos como si ése fuera el lugar al que pertenecía, como si no fuera a marcharse nunca. Fue entonces, una vez que los placeres de la noche se habían disipado por completo, cuando comprendió que esa idea era peligrosa.

Estaba claro que todo había sido un error, uno muy bello pero al fin una equivocación. Lo observó de pie desde el umbral de la puerta, se veía tan bello tan viril, tan encantadoramente seductor. Entonces se preguntó si Jenna lo vería con los mismos ojos que ella. Al recordarla el corazón de Brennan se llenó de dolor. Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron como Flashes ante sus ojos: la discusión de Jenna con Booth, las copas que compartieron, el baile, los besos… Cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Cualquier relación con Booth por superficial que fuera terminaría en el fracaso. Booth debía de saberlo; debía de saber desde un principio que cualquier relación entre ellos tendría una vida muy corta. Lo único que deseaba Brennan era que ese conocimiento no la desgarrara por dentro, como ocurría cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza… la imagen de Booth y Jenna juntos.

Ella era su prometida y Brennan había cometido un grave error al acostarse con Booth, un error que no lamentaba pero que si dolía hasta la medula. Suspiró y se acercó a él. Le miró unos segundos antes de despertarlo y pedirle que se marchara. Su mágica aventura había concluido.

**B…&…B**

**Bien, regresé. Sinceramente no sé cómo me ha quedado el capitulo. Espero sus opiniones con respecto a él (si aún quedan lectoras por ahí) Gracias a todos por leer y capi y de antemano gracias a aquellos que dejaran su Review.**

**Ya solo falta el capi final y el epilogo. Me gustaría sondear entre las lectoras que les gustaría leer en el capi final y en el epilogo. Agradeceria vuestra respuesta.**

**Saludos de todo corazón.**

**Nos leeremos pronto….**

**LilythWH**


	7. El Final

_**Hola a todos. Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de este fic. Espero que les guste, pero antes tres puntos:**_

_**Primero. Visiten la pagina: .com/pca/vote/ y voten para las nominaciones de Bones a los premios Pleople's choice awards 2011**_

_**Segundo. ¿Qué piensan de la serie? ¿Creen que es posible una séptima temporada?**_

_**Tercero. Gracias por sus Review: Caris Bennet (excelente fic puedo escribir los versos, me encanta), Pupis81, Karina, zareth Malfoy, RosarioBoothBrennan, Patricia, Karen, boneslyz, cookieschocolatecandy (lo del FBI tiene que esperar un poquito pero prometo resolverlo en el epilogo), cecy-bones, michelaxp, Dianythaa12(oye, muchísimas gracias por ese Review de verdad me subió el animo), Daniela, Midred, Adriana, Bonesatic, Jeni (mil gracias por tu review y no, no soy española, soy colombiana. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste mi fic.) y Tere.**_

_**Si alguien no esta incluido espero que me disculpe.**_

_**No siendo más por ahora los dejo con el ultimo capi. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como disfrute escribiéndolo.**_

_**B…&…B**_

_**El Final**_

La observó desde la distancia y sintió que la tierra bajo él se abría, por un momento pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y le hacía ver imágenes irreales, pero después de unos segundos supo que no imaginaba nada, realmente Brennan estaba frente a él, No sabía como le había encontrado pero realmente estaba allí.

Llevaba vaqueros oscuros y un Jersey que hacia juego con sus ojos, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y las brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como protección contra frio que siempre azotaba a aquel pueblo para las fiestas de San Patricio. Se veía molesta, tenía el cejo fruncido y la línea de la boca recta y rígida. Miraba a ambos lados de la calle, sin embargo aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

-"¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí?"-, se preguntó en silencio. Se había resguardado en el último rincón de los Estados Unidos para tratar de sanar las heridas antes de verla nuevamente y someterse a su interrogatorio del porque había dejado el Jeffersonian. Él, un ex francotirador, ex combatiente y agente activo del FBI, un hombre duro en definitiva, estaba huyendo de una mujer porque no podría soportar tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, sonaba trillado… pero era la verdad. Una verdad que dolía hasta las entrañas y no podía evitar…. Porque la amaba pero ella no a él. Sin embargo estaba allí "¡Pero qué rayos hacia allí!

-¿Qué haces aquí? – no pudo evitarlo, las palabras brotaron de sus labios como el manantial brota de la roca.

La voz masculina sobresaltó a Brennan y miró sorprendida el rostro del hombre que había hablado. Antes que se volviera, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, sus nervios se tensaron y se le helaron los huesos, su mente se nubló y su habitual raciocinio la traicionó. A pesar de lo que hubiese podido pensar segundos antes, éste no era el momento oportuno para enfrentarse a Booth, ahora que se sentía cansada y vulnerable.

Cuando le vio, le pareció más alto y más guapo de cómo solía ser y pudo apreciar aquel encanto especial que hacía parecer a otros hombres insignificantes a su lado. Era el mismo Booth de siempre, sin embargo sus ojos no revelaban la expresión cálida y tierna de costumbre y su tono era rudo y seco.

A Brennan le dolió el pecho, una angustia inexplicable le a bordo de repente -No lo sé – había respondido con voz suave – No lo sé – repitió con voz queda.

Booth desvió la mirada mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey. Brennan seguía de pie frente él, tan quieta y fría como si fuese una estatua. El corazón de la científica bombeaba fuertemente en su pecho y su mente clamaba por una palabra de aliento, un aliciente que le hiciera recuperar la valentía para poder decirle a Booth todo lo que deseaba.

Él suspiró hondamente, miró hacia el cielo unos segundos y luego fijó sus ojos en ella. –No puedo pasar por esto otra vez Brennan. – dijo y luego paso junto a ella sin mirarla.

Le había llamado Brennan, aquello le dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Al principio, y aunque había mostrado resistencia a ser nombrada con ese mote, la fuerza de convivencia la hiso acostumbrarse a él y a tomarlo como una forma que Booth tenía de expresar su cariño y amistad. No podía negarlo, deseaba que le llamara Huesos y que sus ojos le miraran con dulzura.

-¿Por qué has dejado el FBI? – preguntó antes que él alcanzara la entrada del hotel

Booth se giró claramente molesto ante sus palabras

– No me he retirado del FBI. He dejado los casos del Jeffersonian – aclaró señalándole con el dedo - Pronto te asignaran otro agente y a mi otro compañero. Las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Brennan quiso reír ante su afirmación – No puedes echar por la borda seis años de trabajo. Las cosas no serán como antes – agregó con voz extremadamente baja.

Booth sonrió de medio lado mientras la mirada cínica y la expresión molesta regresaban a su rostro. -¿Qué quieres de mí? – Pregunto resuelto- Vienes hasta aquí, te presentas ante mí y cuando pregunto qué es lo que quieres simplemente me dices "no lo sé". La verdad no te entiendo.

Brennan bajó la mirada y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos como pocas veces lo hacían. Odiaba llorar, su piel era tan blanca que solía enrojecerse en los parpados y en la nariz. Siempre escondía sus lagrimas porque la hacían verse vulnerable y débil y esa era una parte de su personalidad que odiaba reflejar.

Booth vio su expresión y frunció el ceño. Odiaba verla triste pero más odiaba ser él, el causante de su tristeza. Pensaba parecer frio y distante, pensaba alejarla con su indiferencia, pero no estaba preparado para el impacto que sus lágrimas podían tener en él. La tristeza era compartida.

-Me refiero a antes de conocernos – declaró con voz más suave y delicada – pronto te acostumbraras a tu nuevo compañero así como lo hiciste conmigo. Todos los agentes del FBI están bien entrenados y estoy seguro que te asignaran el mejor.

-Pero yo no quiero otro compañero – murmuró antes de bajar la mirada para evitar que Booth viera la prueba de su propia debilidad.

Pero fue imposible. Booth se rindió ante su expresión derrotada. Suspiró hondamente y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos del Jersey. Nuevamente su corazón venció ante la razón - Te ves agotada – dijo como si hablara del clima - ¿Has comido ya?

Ella le miró con parpados enrojecidos y la mirada esquiva – No – dijo –Acabo de llegar.

-¿Quieres comer algo?. El bar del hotel tiene unas papas fritas excelentes.

Brennan negó nuevamente – Solo quiero descansar y volver a Washington lo antes posible, no me gusta este lugar.

Desvió la mirada, no quería verle. La ansiedad que la había acompañado durante todo el viaje dio paso a la perplejidad cuando le vio y esta a la tristeza y el temor un poco después, pero ahora la gobernaba una absoluta molestia consigo misma por no ser capaz de decir lo que sentía y no lo que pensaba, aunque fuera ilógico hacerlo de esa manera sentía que era lo que debía hacer pero no podía.

-Dale una oportunidad – espetó Booth con un tono levemente cómico.

Ella le miró confusa

– A este lugar – continuo con una sonrisa amagando en sus labios - Te juro que las fiestas de san patricio son legendarias aquí.

Brennan no dijo nada solo continuo mirándole con el cejo fruncido. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sorbió suavemente su nariz a Booth nunca le pareció más tierna y bella.

-¿Tienes donde hospedarte?

-Te dije que acabo de llegar – su tono había sido de sabelotodo insufrible, como si con aquella frase se sobreentendiera cualquier cosa.

Booth sonrió levemente – Vamos –dijo guiándola hacia el hotel - ¿traes equipaje?

-Solo un bolso de mano – señaló – está en el maletero.

Él tomo las llaves y fue por la mochila, aseguró el coche antes de tomarla del codo y llevarla dentro del hotel. Durante todo momento Brennan estuvo preguntándose cómo podía Booth pasar de una completa indiferencia a todo un despliegue de caballerosidad y atención.

-Juro que a veces no te entiendo – le dijo cuando se acercaban al mostrador donde estaba la chica cadavérica.

-No hablemos de eso ahora huesos…. Ya lo arreglaremos más adelante.

Brennan sintió mucha alegría al oír su mote nuevamente. Sonrió antes de fijar la mirada en la chica del mostrador – No hay habitaciones disponibles –recordó.

-¡Bromeas! – exclamó alegremente Booth– Te aseguro que Allison podrá conseguirte una habitación en menos de lo que tardas en chocar los dedos.

Brennan no comentó nada pero se preguntó quien rayos era Allison.

-Hola Seeley

La joven cadavérica, extrañamente, exhibía una radiante sonrisa. Brennan tuvo el leve presentimiento que Allison era la joven tras el mostrador.

-¡Allison! …

Presentimiento confirmado

-…¿Cómo estas esta mañana? – preguntó Booth con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.

-¡Oh Muy bien¡ - Exclamó desbordando alegría – Gracias por preguntar, Seeley!. Me ha tocado doble turno porque George no ha logrado levantar la borrachera de anoche. – la joven, sonrió a Booth mostrando todos sus dientes. Brennan se preguntó si este sabría que ella le coqueteaba también

-Debes tomarte una noche libre – le dijo Booth sin dejar de sonreir

-Lo haré cuando tú me acompañes.

Brennan tuvo el extraño sentimiento que todo el mundo en esa habitación le ignoraba. Booth sonrió y cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Lo pensaré – dijo zanjando el tema – Oye, necesitamos una habitación. Tienes alguna disponible.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció como la nieve bajo el sol y por primera vez pareció fijarse en Brennan. La observó de manera poco educada y luego añadió.

-Ella ha estado aquí hace poco – mencionó – Y le he dicho que no tenemos ninguna habitación libre.

Brennan iba responder pero Booth le presionó levemente el brazo para evitar que abriera la boca.

-Vamos Allison – dijo apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el mostrador e inclinándose levemente hacia ella – Si alguien puede encontrar una habitación libre en plena fiesta de san patricio eres tú. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Allison sonrió nerviosa ante su cercanía y al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto que Booth hubiese invadido su espacio personal.

-Gracias – espetó la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Luego parpadeo tontamente un par de veces y sin dejar de mirarle tecleo algo en el ordenador. –No te prometo nada, sabes que en fiestas de San Patricio los hoteles de este pueblo se llenan más rápido que las baratas de vestidos de novia.

-Oh, vamos – mumuró Booth – Has tu magia y encuentra una habitación.

-¿Magia? – espetó Brennan con incredulidad pero Booth volvió a tomarla del brazo para hacerla callar.

Allison se ruborizó notablemente, pues el color de su piel permitía verlo con claridad –Estas de suerte Seleey –dijo sin dar muestras de haber escuchado a Brennan – hay tres habitaciones disponibles, incluyendo la Suite en el Brayton hotel

Booth lanzó un largo silbido - ¡Brayton Hotel, eh!, no me extraña. Ese es hotel más costoso de todo el pueblo.

-Este no es un pueblo…-quiso intervenir Brennan, pero Booth nuevamente le hiso callar.

-Y el más alejado también – agregó Allison sin molestarse en ocultar su cínica alegría –¿Puedes pagarlo? ¿Te hago la reservación? – preguntó esta vez mirando a Brennan quien suspiró molesta ante la actitud de la chica y luego miró a Booth

– Si hay tres habitaciones allí ¿Puedes cambiarte de hotel?

-No puedo pagarlo – respondió con el cejo nuevamente fruncido. – además me siento muy a gusto aquí- El tono de Booth era diferente cuando hablaba con ella. Lo que no era extraño, pensó Brennan, dadas las circunstancias.

-Yo podría dártelo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado pero como sé que no te gustan los regalos costosos entonces ¿Puedo compartir la habitación contigo?

Booth no podía creer lo que Brennan acababa de decir, ni ella misma se lo creía y al parecer tampoco Allison cuyos ojos se agrandaron tanto que Brennan creyó que se le iban a salir del rostro.

-¿Estas segura? – preguntó Booth con marcada inquietud. Sentía que debía asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente.

-Es una habitación sencilla – intervino Allison rápidamente – difícilmente se acomodan dos personas.

-Completamente – Respondió Brennan haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven.

Booth la observó en silencio sin permitir que ninguna emoción se colara en su rostro. Brennan estaba segura que media los pros y los contras de aceptar su petición mientras ella rogaba que él finalmente accediera. No sabía de donde había salido la idea, pero al observar a Allison por el rabillo del ojos supo que la actitud de la joven había sido la causante de su inesperada propuesta, estaba segura que si Ángela hubiese estado de pie junto a ella en aquel momento le habría dicho en tono cantarín la palabra celos al oído.

-Bien – dijo finalmente Booth sin dejar de mirarle con el cejo fruncido, a Brennan le pareció que lucia un poco confundido - entonces has un cargo a mi habitación ¿De acuerdo Allison?

La joven no agregó nada pero dirigió a Brennan una mirada cargada de sorpresa y molestia que causo en ella una oleada de extraña satisfacción.

-Bien– repitió Booth mientras la tomaba del brazo y la dirigía al ascensor - Vamos

Obsesionada por los detalles, Brennan se dedicó a observar la decoración del vestíbulo mientras Booth la guiaba, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía para distraer su mente y tratar de disimular los nervios que le aquejaban en ese momento. En la última hora había descubierto que la cobardía y la valentía eran dos sentimientos que podían fluctuar fácilmente en ella.

-No es Suite pero es muy cómoda. Estoy seguro que podrás descansar a gusto allí.

Brennan parpadeo varias veces antes de centrar su mirada en Booth. -¿Qué?

-La habitación – explico Booth mientras presionaba el botón con el número ocho en el ascensor – Allison dijo que no era cómoda para los dos pero te aseguro que se equivoca. No es tan lujosa como las que tú acostumbras pero es muy agradable.

-¡Ah! – espeto simplemente Brennan frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pareces molesta – agregó Booth al verla.

-Es esa chica, no me gusta su actitud.

Booth sonrió levemente -Allison es muy maja. Lo que sucede es que cree estar enamorada de mí

-¿Por qué no la desanimas? – pregunto Brennan como si tal cosa - Haces todo para que ella tenga esperanzas

Él la observó con una mezcla de extrañeza e incredulidad, ¿acaso Brennan estaba….. celosa? - Sabe que no hay esperanzas. Allison tiene 19, yo le doblo la edad. Pero le gusta alardear con sus amigas y creo que le hace bien a su autoestima.

-Tienes un poco mas de doble de su edad ¿Lo sabías?

Booth sonrió engreído sin negar o afirmar nada

-Creído – dejó escapar Brennan cruzándose de brazos.

Esta vez Booth no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Parece que te conocen muy bien aquí – comentó Brennan al tiempo que salían del ascensor

-Desde que era un peque. Mi abuelo nos traía para las fiestas. El administrador del hotel es el abuelo de Allison y es amigo del Gampa.

-¡ah! – fue lo único que dijo Brennan.

Cuando Booth abrió la puerta de la habitación 802 Brennan sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el cerebro, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento que dentro de esa habitación las cosas podrían cambiar para siempre y aunque ella no era nada intuitiva decidió seguir el juego a sus instintos y esperar que al final los resultaron fueran positivos para todos.

La habitación estaba iluminada por lámparas que daban al lugar una atmósfera de agradable intimidad. Brennan cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió hacia las ventanas cubiertas por persianas vienesas y a través de ellas podía ver el panorama de la ciudad. Aunque estaban en el centro de la misma, no se oía ningún ruido.

-Siente libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo Booth mientras le entregaba la bolsa con su equipaje y llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del jersey.

Brennan se giró y lo observó en silencio por varios segundos antes de decidir que era lo que deseaba hacer - ¿Me prestas tu baño?

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido

-Necesito una ducha – explicó -¿tienes agua caliente?

Booth frunció el cejo y Brennan supo de inmediato que había cometido un error – Se que no tengo mucho dinero, pero ¿que clase de persona crees que soy para alquilar un cuarto de hotel sin agua caliente en un lugar como este?

Ella no respondió y entró en el pequeño cuarto cerrando la puerta con rapidez. Caminó hacia el espejo y se inclinó hacia delante para observar sus ojeras. No dormía bien desde el mismo día en que Booth había dejado el Jeffersonian y empezaba a notarse. Apretó los labios con impaciencia mientras se quitaba la ropa, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente y por más que deseaba corregir los errores que había cometido con Booth no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo arreglarlo todo. Sospecha que un simple "lo siento" no bastaría. Un sentimiento de aprensión la hizo estremecerse. No pensaría en el pasado, sólo en el presente. ¡Y al diablo con lo demás!

Se levantó de la tina mientras se enrollaba una toalla para el cuerpo. Peino su cabello con los dedos y cuando empezó a sentir el frio colando en su cuerpo se vistió rápidamente con una sencilla falda larga y una chaqueta a juego, luego salió del baño. Un delicioso aroma de café flotaba en el aire.

Tenía hambre, había comido muy poco durante el almuerzo y eso fue el día anterior. Sin embargo no había una sola taza de café servida en la habitación y Booth tampoco estaba allí. Brennan suspiró mientras elevaba las persianas y sentía como unos pocos los rayos de sol penetraban en la habitación. Sentir un algo de calor logró reconfortar levemente los nervios que la acosaban, había llegado el momento de hablar con Booth y no podía ni debía echarse hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire…. "la definición de locura es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez esperando un resultado distinto" repitió una y otra vez en voz baja "Una locura Temperance, necesitas una locura" se dijo.

Se volvió al escuchar el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba y vio a Booth de pie detrás de ella. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado allí, observándola en silencio. Acababa de bañarse, porque tenía el cabello mojado y se preguntó donde había tomado la ducha. Llevaba puesta ropa informal que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, acentuando sus largas piernas y los fuertes músculos bajo la tela. Le miró un momento apreciando la fortaleza de su aspecto y luego él se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y abrió un armario donde había varias botellas de vino.

-¿Qué quieres beber? -preguntó él, dándole la espalda mientras desta paba una botella y echaba un poco de vino blanco en un vaso con hielo.

-Prefiero una cerveza, pero aceptaré una copa de lo que tengas -contestó ella cuidando que su voz no revelara ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Booth le sirvió en silencio y luego le entrego la bebida mientras fijaba su seria mirada en ella -¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué estás aquí?- preguntó vacilante.

- Puedo asegurarte que mis motivos no son egoístas.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que deducir de ese comentario?

Brennan dio un largo sorbo a su copa antes de responder – No estoy aquí por mí.

-¿No? – preguntó Booth levantando las cejas

-No- respondió Brennan resuelta.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Booth después de unos segundos en que los dos se sumergieron en un absoluto e incomodo silencio. Él se había dejado caer a un costado del sofá de la habitación, necesitaba relajarse de alguna manera.

-Andrew me dio la dirección

Booth continúo en silencio

-¿Te molesta que haya venido? – pregunto insegura

Booth levantó la mirada y la fijo en un punto lejos de ella. Aun no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, ni ella a él. – No sé porque estás aquí. Quizás hayas venido por las fiestas de San Patricio, ¿Te he dicho que en este pueblo son legendarias?

Brennan sonrió y por fin logró mirarle –No sé quien es San Patricio.

Booth también sonrió y le miró. –Tenia la esperanza que lo supieras.

-El cinismo provoca arrugas – agregó Brennan sabiendo que se estaba burlando de su poco conocimiento sobre la cultura popular.

-No es verdad. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Angela.

-¿Ángela se preocupa por la arrugas?

-Ahora si.

La tensión inicial se había esfumado. A Booth le tenia impresionado que ella estuviese allí. El hecho que haya cruzado medio país para ir a verle debía significar algo. Una leve esperanza nacía en él pero no estaba tan dispuesto a aceptarla nuevamente en su corazón, esta vez tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, no quería salir herido otra vez. En cuanto a Brennan…. Solo necesitaba cinco minutos en su presencia para que todas las tensiones desaparecieran, Booth era su alivio, era su tabla de salvación en más de un sentido.

Permanecieron inmóviles mientras se miraban en silencio.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? —preguntó Booth en voz más baja, pero audible.

Ella permaneció en silencio, porque no supo cómo contestar. Sabía lo que tenía que decir pero no sabía cómo empezar a decirlo.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? —lo repitió

Brennan se giró hasta darle la espalda, su reflejo se perfilaba suavemente sobre el cristal de la ventana - No lo sé – respondió cerrando los ojos. En la vida siempre hay que elegir... avanzar, retroceder, caer, levantarse... fracasar y confiar. Quería confiar más que nada en el mundo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad que había estado negándose a sí misma: Booth era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, le hacía sentir viva y necesitada e incluso….. amada y no quería perderle.

Sonrió levemente, lo había sabido desde aquel primer caso cuando se habían besado bajo la lluvia. Le había rechazado con esa excusa tan cutre del tequila, pero la verdad era que se había asustado. Hacía algún tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido una emoción tan cálida, profunda y tierna como aquella primera vez que Booth la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso, fue tan bello que por un instante Brennan pensó que no sería mala idea abandonarse a sus caricias. Pero ella tenía miedo, no había sentido tal entrega, tal pasión, tal cariño desde que sus padres habían desaparecido y la sensación de abandono y soledad que la acompañó por tanto tiempo fue tan dura y tan difícil de sobrellevar que ella huyó antes que algo así pudiese ocurrir nuevamente y Brennan sabía que con Booth podía llegar ocurrir, lo supo y por eso huyó.

-Bones

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz, le sorprendió ver el reflejo de sus lágrimas en el cristal.

-Bones – repitió él aun sentado en el sillón – ¿vas a quedarte allí?

Brennan suspiró hondamente y apuró su copa antes de girarse y quedar frente a frente. Las lágrimas seguían brotando sin control y Booth frunció el cejo al verlas. Ella habló antes que el momento se arruinara.

-Te mentí – dijo resuelta – Te he mentido siempre.

Booth quiso ponerse en pie y caminar hacia ella pero Brennan lo instó a mantenerse alejado

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó tensando los nudillos

-He sido una persona terrible Booth.

-¿Bones?

-Déjame hablar por favor. Tengo que decirte todo antes que me acobarde y salga huyendo otra vez.

Booth guardó silencio y le permitió continuar.

-Jamás hablo con nadie de lo que me había pasado desde que mis padres desaparecieron hasta cuando mi abuelo me sacó del sistema. – empezó a decir con sus ojos fijos en Booth – No quería sentir la compasión de nadie, ni excusar mis acciones, ni mi forma de ser en las cosas que me habían pasado. Sé que en el mundo suceden continuamente cosas peores de las que me ocurrieron pero todos esos acontecimientos me definieron, me hicieron ser la mujer que soy hoy en día. Me convirtieron en lo que soy.

Booth seguía sus palabras en silencio mientras por dentro bullía en deseos de ir a abrazarla pero sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba decir todo aquello, después el la ayudaría.

-Pero tú tenías razón en lo de que aparto a la gente de mí– continuo – me lo dijiste en una ocasión, con otras palabras. Me dijiste que soportaba una carga muy pesada sobre mis hombros y que eso me hacía más reticente.

Brennan suspiró hondamente antes de continuar, lo que tenía por decir no era nada sencillo - Admito que tenias razón, porque es lo que he estado tratando de hacer contigo.

Booth frunció el cejo

-He intentado alejarte de mí – la voz se le quebró y las lagrimas le abrasaban la piel, bajando por la barbilla y el cuello – cada vez que te acercabas, cada vez que me mirabas de esa forma tan cálida, cada vez que tus palabras me llegaban al alma…. Cada una de esas veces hice algo para que te alejaras, a veces simplemente me decía mi misma que era yo la que tendría que alejarme.

-Bones….

-Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido nunca – dijo con voz alta – y yo merezco sufrir todo lo que estoy sintiendo porque tú me brindaste una oportunidad y yo la rechace. – Brennan se sorbió ruidosamente la nariz - ¡la rechace! ¡Cometí un error y perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz! ¡La perdí Booth! Y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello.

Booth permaneció sentado en el sofá como si de repente le hubiesen petrificado. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso estaba abriendo las puertas a una oportunidad real? ¿Acaso le estaba confesando que ella también le amaba?

-Tengo que irme. – dijo de repente Brennan caminando hacia la puerta. Booth supo que la valentía la acababa de abandonar y que le había llegado el momento de salir huyendo pero él no se lo permitiría.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Booth ya se había puesto en pie, la tomó de la manga y tiro de ella hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Brennan no se resistió pero no pudo mirarle a los ojos. Booth le limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos sin embargo estas no dejaban de brotar.

-No voy a hacerte daño – le dijo

Ella le miró enseguida —No creo que vayas a hacerme daño —Al pronunciar cada palabra, era como si estuvieran sacándole púas de la piel

Booth sonrió – Era lo que creía al principio. Creí que temias que te hiciera daño, que jugara contigo o te abandonara. Siempre me pregunté por qué no me dejabas estar contigo si era claro que también me querías.

Ella le miró extrañada.

-Al principio no – dijo Booth con un descuidado movimiento de hombros – pero después me di cuenta de ello. Que de verdad me querías.

-Temía que pudiese hacerte daño – dijo ella con molestia. No sabía como Booth podía tomar todo tan a la ligera.

-Eso no tiene porque suceder, Huesos - dijo con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¡Pero podría suceder! ¡Tarde o temprano! ¡No estoy diciendo que es lo que quiera pero probablemente sucederá!

-No – Booth obligó a mirarlo—:No tiene por qué ser así, no tiene por qué ser difícil.

Brennan se quedó inmóvil ante su clara invitación a confiar, a abandonarse en él. El nudo en la garganta le impedía gritar, apenas podía respirar. Respiró hondo y luchó por controlar el temblor de la voz al decir

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo —tembló con más fuerza – quiero estar contigo Booth. Tenía miedo de permitir que mi felicidad estuviera en tus manos pero… lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Te necesito

Él le miró y par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, era como un sueño o así se sentía. Llevaba años esperando escuchar esas palabras, anhelando que ese par de ojos le miraran de la forma en que lo hacían y aunque aún no había dicho las palabras que el más deseaba oír, lo que había dicho era suficiente.

-Entonces hagámoslo. Seamos una pareja - Él sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensó bajo sus manos - Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo —le besó las puntas de los dedos y el dorso de la muñeca —Te lo prometo — repitió con convicción total y ella le creyó aunque le preocupaba aun si ella sería capaz de hacerle feliz a él, si sería capaz de ser una pareja real.

Booth la besó suavemente, ofreciéndole entrega y devoción. Sin estar muy segura apoyó las manos en su pecho y el calor de su cuerpo y la dureza de sus músculos la fascinaron, y él la cercó con sus brazos. Cuando Brennan entreabrió con un suspiro sus labios, sus lenguas se rozaron un segundo que bastó para incendiarle el cuerpo entero. Una sensación de necesidad se le despertó en el vientre por primera vez y las piernas le flaquearon. Booth la sostuvo con más fuerza y ella unió sus manos detrás del cuello de él. La guió hasta que juntos cayeron sobre el sillón, Booth susurró su nombre contra su boca pero por alguna extraña razón Brennan seguía tensa.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó colocando un mechon castaño detrás de la oreja mientras la observaba con devoción.

Brennan sonrió al ver sus ojos radiantes y anhelantes – No lo sé – confeso – me siento como si fuese la primera vez. – su voz aun sonaba un poco gangosa.

Booth rio con fuerza y Brennan sintió las vibraciones de su cuerpo bajo ella – no es la primera vez que nos tocamos ni tampoco la primera vez que….

-Ya lo se – le interrumpió con una sonrisa – pero no puedo evitarlo

Booth se levantó llevándola con él, la soltó y luego se sentó en una orilla del sofá. Con un gesto Booth le pidió que se sentara junto a él apoyando su espalda contra su pecho y Brennan obedeció titubeante. Con sus brazos le rodeó la cintura.

-Eres tan hermosa

Brennan no dijo nada pero sintió que todo alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Cierra los ojos- le murmuró al oído.

Ella obedeció

-¿Qué sientes aquí? – preguntó con su mano sobre el pecho de ella.

-La palma de tu mano contra los latidos de mi corazón

Booth sonrió. Había formulado mal la pregunta - ¿Qué sientes cuando estas junto a mi? ¿Cuándo estamos juntos?

Ella abrió los ojos y le observó –Me siento bien. Me siento feliz

Él sonrió ampliamente – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ella negó lentamente aun sin comprender exactamente qué quería decir – somos una pareja. Lo hemos sido desde hace mucho tiempo solo que no nos habíamos atrevido a etiquetarlo

Brennan abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó frunciendo el cejo. A veces le era difícil entender los sarcasmos.

-Por supuesto – respondió el con una seguridad que la devastó

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? – Inquirió nerviosa – No he sido muy buena siendo tu pareja

Booth sonrió depositando un beso en la base del cuello -Nada. Cuando estemos juntos debes disfrutar todo lo que puedas y no pensar en nada.

Booth comenzó a masajear los músculos de la base de la nuca con suavidad, luego bajo por los hombros y los brazos hasta la altura de los codos. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de arriba a abajo con tal sensualidad que a Brennan le temblaron las piernas. Los pulgares se movían en círculos opuestos a lo largo de los bordes de los omóplatos. Cuando llegó al nacimiento del pelo sus dedos repitieron los movimientos circulares en las depresiones debajo del cráneo. Los ojos de ella se cerraron.

-Lo que pasa es que estas muy tensa

-Mmmmmm. – ronroneo. La situación era demasiado buena para arruinarla con palabras.

El masaje continuo atreves de la columna vertebral de forma lenta y precisa

Brennan se volvió y le dijo – no sabía que supieras dar masajes tan buenos

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – dijo envolviendo el rostro entre sus manos y uniendo sus labios a los de ella. Deslizó los dedos por la barbilla y el pelo después sus brazos le rodearon los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Notó el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su piel, y los pezones se endurecieron bajo la tela del jersey. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho abandonándose a las miles de sensaciones que vibraban en su ser, cerró los ojos y él la besó. Ella le correspondió cruzando los brazos alrededor del cuello, Booth deslizó su mano debajo del jersey y sus dedos encendieron su piel con cada caricia. Su cuerpo se dobló contra su pecho y le besó con fuerza, abriendo y cerrando la boca al compás de su respiración.

Él deslizó los dedos por la cintura y el estómago, y luego lentamente fue subiendo hasta rodearle los pechos con una caricia sutil y sensual que le hicieron brotar fuego por cada poro del cuerpo. Los labios de Brennan se cerraron en torno a su lengua y succionaron de ella con fuerza mientras Booth le pellizcaba el pezón, apretando y relajando el pequeño botón de carne mientras seguía el ritmo de sus bocas.

Finalmente, cuando sus labios se separaron Booth le besó las mejillas y jugueteó con su lengua dentro de la oreja de ella. Luego la recostó sobre los cojines y se unió a ella, la tomo de las caderas y la atrajo hacia él, Brennan podía sentir perfectamente la dureza de su virilidad. Volvieron a besarse con ahínco y deseo.

Booth deslizó nuevamente los dedos debajo del jersey para acariciarle los pechos con lentos y deliciosos movimientos circulares. Ella sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se fundía mientras perdía toda noción de espacio y tiempo. Arqueo el cuerpo sin poder evitarlo ofreciendo a Booth una mayor libertad de movimiento. Segundos después, la masculina mano descendió hacia la entrepierna y tiró de la pretina de la falda hacia abajo y Brennan lanzó un gemido antes de enterrar la nariz en su cuello, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza sabía lo que iba a suceder y estaba preparada para que ocurriera pero entonces….. sonó el móvil de Brennan.

Booth cubrió los oídos de ella con las manos y la besó con mayor fuerza, ella le respondió con igual ímpetu. El móvil siguió sonando insistentemente

-Ignóralo – susurró Booth contra sus labios.

Brennan estaba familiarizada con la excitación, con el deseo y la lujuria, la había experimentado muchas veces con otros hombres, pero aquello era diferente… era una mezcla de los tres, pero con algo más. Era como caminar siempre al borde de un enorme precipicio y estar feliz de hacerlo.

El móvil siguió sonando insistentemente y ya ninguno pudo ignorarlo.

-¡maldición! – exclamó Booth molesto

Brennan sonrió y corrió a tomar el móvil.

-Brennan - contestó

-¿Cariño?

-¿Ángela?

-¡Oh Cariño! ¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba preocupada no me has llamado

Brennan se dio la vuelta para observar a Booth que no para de mirarla con deseo mientras apretaba con las manos los almohadones del sofá – Lo siento no he tenido tiempo.

-¿Encontraste a Booth?

Los nudillos de Booth estaban blancos, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía la camisa semiabierta, a Brennan le pareció el hombre más sexi que hubiese visto – si

-¿Y?

-¿podemos hablarlo después?

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Por supuesto¡ ¡Disfruta del sexo! ¿Quieres? ¡Es la cereza en la punta del pastel!

-¡Ángela!

La voz detrás del teléfono soltó una carcajada –Pasalo bien ¿de acuerdo? Cuando llegues aquí tendremos que hablar de algo muy importante

Brennan se tensó ante su tono -¿pasa algo malo?

-No lo sé. Se trata de Zack.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

-Nos hemos enterado de algo….. pero no es momento de hablarlo

Por un segundo el aire se llenó de inquietud.

-No me hagas caso ¡Disfruta todo lo que puedas¡ recuerda lo que te dije no tiene nada de malo ser feliz. Recuerda que a nadie le gustan los mártires.

-De acuerdo – respondió sonriente.

-Nos vemos en Washington ¿Cuándo regresas?

-¿Cuándo regreso? – Brennan miró a Booth que aun seguía en el sofá, este le dibujo un dos con los dedos – en dos días.

-¡Tan pronto! Ok. Te dejo para que continúes lo que estabas haciendo. Te quiero

-Lo haré – dijo con picara seguridad. – adiós.

Brennan colgó el móvil y luego, sin más comentarios, caminó hasta Booth y se sentó con elegancia sobre sus muslos y, tras ignorar la expresión de asombro de su rostro, recogió las piernas bajo la falda y se acurrucó contra él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él mientras le besaba el mentón y las mejillas, inhalando ese aroma, el aroma de Booth, que tan bien había llegado a conocer.

-Quiero que sepas algo – dijo suavemente – Nunca me ha comprometido con nadie, no sé qué debe hacerse pero…..- levantó la mirada hasta verle a los ojos. – quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a hacer que esto funcione. Yo….

Brennan trago en silencio. Sentía que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta así que respiró profundamente y dijo las dos palabras que Booth había estado esperando oír.

-Te quiero.

La sonrisa de Booth iluminó el corazón de Brennan

-Yo también te quiero – susurró contra sus labios.

Su respuesta fue previsible y rápida. La abrazó sin mediar palabra y comenzó a devolverle los besos con caricias tan suaves como una pluma; pequeños picotazos afectuosos en las mejillas, en la barbilla y en la frente.

Brennan se cansó de los preliminares de inmediato, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de pasar a la acción. La pasión aumento en segundos, se apoderó de su boca y lo besó de manera intensa, posesiva y hambrienta, sentía su erección a través de las distintas capas de tejido y cambió de postura sobre su regazo a fin de acercarse lo más posible. Separó las piernas para permitirle el paso a una de las indagadoras manos masculinas. El obedeció la silenciosa exigencia, aprovechó la posición para introducir la mano bajo la falda y empezó a acariciarle la pantorrilla. Preso de una necesidad abrasadora, Booth soltó un gruñido y de pronto el fuego estalló entre ellos.

**B…&…B**

Brennan recuerda muchos detalles de aquella noche. Recuerda los besos ardientes y picantes, las palabras dulces e incitadoras, las miradas lujuriosas y tiernas pero lo que más recuerdas fueron las dos palabras que Booth le susurró al oído esa noche después que hicieran por enésima vez el amor. Dos palabras que marcaron el curso de su vida. Cuando agotada cayó sobre su cuerpo, él la cercó con sus brazos y le mesó los cabellos con suavidad hasta que la creyó dormida y después le dijo con la voz quebrada por la felicidad que le embargaba en el momento: - Te amo

Ella sonrió antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**B…&…B**

_**Llegamos al final, espero no haber sido tan cursi en este capítulo. Solo resta un corto epilogo que espero estar publicando prontamente.**_

_**Miles de gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que siguieron el fic. Sin su apoyo no hubiese pasado del primer capítulo.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	8. Epílogo

**HOLA, EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESTA ANTE USTEDES. TENIA TODA EL DESEO DE HACER UNA EPILOGO CORTO PERO SE ALARGO MÁS DE LOS ESPERADO. **

**ANTED DE LEER. DOY GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJARON SUS REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO PASADO: PUPIS81, ROSARIOBOOTHBRENNAN, BONESATIC, ZARETHMALFOY, COOKIESCHOCOLATECANDY, CARISBENNET, MYKAELA, TAMI762, BOOTHLOVESBREN Y DIANYTHAA12. ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A USTEDES QUE LLEGARON HASTA EL FINAL LEYENDO EL FIC Y DANDO SUS OPINIONES. MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

**B…&…B**

**EPILOGO**

Pasó la tarjeta de identificación y subió a la plataforma. Terminó de abrocharse los botones de su bata azul de trabajo mientras observaba la enorme bolsa negra que reposaba sobre la mesa de análisis central.

-Hemos drenado el contenido – informó Hodgins señalando dos cubos de 2 galones almacenados en la esquina izquierda – pero aun no la hemos abierto.

Brennan observó nuevamente la enorme bolsa, una cremallera de dientes gruesos la cruzaba de arriba a abajo. No sabía exactamente que había dentro, pero por el contenido de los cubos supo que era orgánico y probablemente pesado. Quizás un cuerpo sin vida, esperaba que fuese de algún animal.

-He tomado muestras de suelo y especies vegetales adheridas a la bolsa. – Continuo Hodgins - También he encontrado suficiente actividad de insectos para determinar la fecha aproximada en que la enterraron. Cam ha tomado muestras de los cubos para determinar la presencia de drogas.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo con simpleza mientras tomaba un par de guantes y se los ponía – abramos esto y veamos que sorpresa nos trajeron esta vez.

Con cuidado y precisión Brennan bajo la cremallera de la bolsa. No se equivocaba, el olor a putrefacción era aplastante y revelaba el contenido de materia orgánica en el interior.

-Gracias a Dios Ángela no está aquí – advirtió Hodgins mostrando una mueca de asco.

Brennan sonrió de medio lado – Esto es lo que somos al final.

-No me lo recuerdes quieres. Yo me apunto a la cremación.

-Lo que tú digas – comentó mientras tomaba los extremos de la bolsa y los abría para explorar el interior. Un rostro claramente humano le devolvió la mirada.

-Es una mujer - observó Brennan – al haber estado aislada de los insectos la carne no se ha descompuesto del todo, pero la humedad y el calor han alterados los rasgos.

El pitido de la alarma de la plataforma saltó de repente interrumpiendo el análisis. Brennan y Hodgins miraron en dirección al recién llegado.

-¿Cuándo tendré una tarjeta de esas?

-Para tener una, tienes que ganártela amigo – respondió Hodgins con sequedad.

Robert Bertrand, agente del FBI, un hombre grande, fuerte y de rasgos duros pero suaves ojos verdes, sabía que no era muy querido en el Jeffersonian y eso se debía a que según ellos, había llegado a "usurpar" el lugar de su antiguo compañero Seeley Booth quien había tenido que retirarse por mantener una relación con la antropóloga forense del Jeffersonian. Bertrand suspiró mientras observaba como la doctora Brennan se inclinaba nuevamente sobre el cadáver Si yo tuviese la oportunidad también la aprovecharía pensó con picardía.

-Es un ser humano – dijo Brennan sin mirarle – Una mujer para ser exactos.

Bertrand se persignó y Brennan se preguntó porque siempre le tocaban los religiosos.

-¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó mientras sacaba su bloc y un bolígrafo negro,

Brennan tanteó los huesos —Tenemos un esqueleto de mujer con pocos tejidos blandos. El cuerpo…. fue descuartizado y metido en esta bolsa que parece de las que utilizan los de criminalística para el levantamiento de cadáveres y luego la bolsa fue enterrada.

-Esas bolsas tienen un número de registro – apuntó el agente.

-Lo comprobaremos cuando saquemos el cuerpo.

-¿Algo más?

Brennan seguía sin mirarle – Estatura aproximada de 1,65 o 1,70 y por desarrollo óseo diría que tendría alrededor de 30 a 35 años.

El agente Bertrand seguía anotando sin parar en su bloc de notas.

-¿Falta algo? – preguntó con el estomago un poco revuelto ante el olor que despedía la bolsa con el cadáver.

-La actividad de insectos muestra que probablemente fue enterrada a principio de primavera – intervino Hodgins.

-Eso es casi cuatro semanas

-Hay algo – dijo de repente Brennan con su mirada clavada en el interior de la bolsa.

-Soy todo oídos.

Brennan le miró directamente por primera vez esa noche – Los pulgares.

-¿Qué? – el agente dejó de apuntar en su bloc

-Los pulgares – repitió Brennan.

-La he oído la primera vez doctora. Pero ¿Cómo que faltan los pulgares? ¿Dónde están?

-Si lo supiera no faltarían agente Bertrand.

Hodgins dejó escapar una leve risa. Mientras Bertrand apretaba fieramente la mandíbula.

-¿Algo más? – pregunto con un todo tan cortante como el filo de una navaja.

-Nada importante. Cuando haya podido examinar un poco más tendremos algo de información.

-Si – dijo sin más. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hodgins siguió la marcha fijando su mirada desconfiada en él. Brennan se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Booth me dijo que no confiara en él. Dice que tiene una mano muy atrevida. – respondió con su mirada fija en la espalda del agente que ya atravesaba las puertas del Jeffersonian.

-Hemos tenido tres agentes en los últimos cuatro meses y a Booth ninguno le ha parecido bueno ergo a ustedes tampoco.

Hodgins sonrió con las manos en la cintura –Ergo, tienes razón.

Brennan negó en silencio mientras se quitaba los guantes – Una vez Cam lo apruebe ¿podrías decirle al señor Fisher que limpie los huesos?

-¿Te marchas?

-¡He olvidado llamar a Booth! – explicó mientras bajaba a toda prisa la plataforma y caminaba hacia su oficina.

Encontró el móvil al lado del archivo del último caso resuelto y del que aun no había preparado el informe correspondiente, era su forma personal de presionar al FBI para que le permitan trabajar nuevamente con Booth.

Tecleó el número y esperó pero él no respondió, Brennan intentó una segunda y tercera vez pero seguía sin contestar, intentó una cuarta vez y en esta ocasión él respondió.

-Booth

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz – Hola, soy yo.

-Lo sé.

-Siento no haberte llamado antes pero tengo un nuevo caso y me distraje.

-No te preocupes

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien ¿y tú?

A pesar de su pregunta Brennan sintió el tono cortante de su voz, suspiró hondamente mientras se dejaba caer en su silla detrás del escritorio – Aun estas enojado ¿Verdad?

Booth demoró unos segundos antes de responder – No lo sé ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre mi propuesta?

Brennan blanqueó los ojos con molestia – Booth podemos solo… no hablar del tema ahora.

Él no respondió y Brennan sintió que eso le dolía más que sus reproches – Te extraño – dijo sin más - ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-No lo sé – respondió secamente.

Brennan suspiró de nuevo y fijó su mirada en la foto enmarcada sobre su escritorio que se habían tomado tres meses atrás –No me gusta discutir contigo y menos por teléfono ¿Podrías... solamente fingir por unos segundos que no estás enojado?

Le oyó maldecir – De acuerdo – cedió – No estoy enojado.

Brennan sonrió en silencio. –He hablado con Katherin esta tarde dice que las noticias sobre Zack no son buenas…

Booth suspiró con cansancio - ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero lo mejor para Zack, no es un asesino solo cometió un error. Es un joven con una mente brillante, no es justo que se desperdicie en una cárcel o en un hospital de sanación.

-Sabes que antes de hacer cualquier cosa debemos respetar la decisión de Zack.

-Zack le teme a la cárcel más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, es obvio que prefiere callar y permanecer en el hospital.

-Entonces tendremos que apoyarlo.

Brennan asintió sin decir palabra - ¿Cuándo vas a volver? – volvió a preguntar - Ya llevas una semana allí.

Booth sonrió en silencio – No lo sé

-Brennan, - Interrumpió de repente Ángela entrando a la oficina- Fischer ha encontrado una medalla del colegio San Benito en el interior de la bolsa ¿Quieres que… - guardó silencio en cuanto vio que hablaba por el móvil -Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

-No te preocupes. Booth tengo que dejarte.

-De acuerdo

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa. Adiós.

-¡Bones! – se apresuró a decir – También te extraño.

Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente – Lo sé.

-Te quiero

No respondió a eso pero Booth sabía que ella también le amaba aunque aún no se lo hubiese dicho aun.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Brennan fijó su mirada en Ángela mientras dejaba el móvil sobre el escritorio – No te entiendo.

Ángela se sentó frente a ella mientras sonreía condescendientemente –Me refiero a la expresión en tu rostro. Estas preocupada ¿Has discutido con Booth de nuevo?

-A veces pienso que me conoces más que a mí misma.

-Leo bien a la gente además cuando discutes con Booth se te nota en cada poro de la piel.

Brennan sonrió, sabía que su amiga exageraba pero debía admitir que realmente le entristecía estar enojada con él.

-Cuéntame ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Suspiró resignada, no podía ocultarle nada a Ángela, ella era su confesora, su amiga, su confidente casi su hermana y siempre estada dispuesta a ayudarla y acompañarla. Era una de sus tablas de salvación – La semana pasada – comenzó sin dejar de juguetear con su móvil –Booth vino a mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo, traía un sobre.

-Lo recuerdo – interrumpió Ángela – me lo encontré en el pasillo. Me dijo que venía a invitarte a almorzar.

-Así es, pero antes tenía algo que proponerme.

—_Tengo algo para ti —dijo Booth días atrás, mientras dejaba caer un sobre frente los ojos de Brennan._

_-¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella mientras lo examinaba buscando algún distintivo. Tenia el membrete del Hospital Universitario de Washington._

_-¡Ábrelo! – la instó Booth mientras depositaba una suave beso en su mejilla._

_Brennan le miró a los ojos y vio el brillo de la ansiedad en ellos, así que abrió el sobre y saco un par de hojas grapadas en las que había información sobre el resultado de diversos análisis médicos. Empezó a leer los listados. Colesterol, triglicéridos, conteo de plaquetas y glóbulos rojos, HDL, tipo de sangre… y en la segunda hoja había más resultados pero esta vez Brennan abrió la boca ante la sorpresa._

_-¡Oh! –exclamó atónita_

_Sífilis, Hepatitis, clamidia, VIH... todos negativos. _

_-¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó mientras guardaba las hojas en el sobre._

_-Creo que esto te hace sentir más segura respecto a nosotros – comentó Booth con una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro._

_-No te sigo Booth ¿Qué tienen que ver estos exámenes con nosotros? Lo único que puedo concluir con ellos es que gozas de una salud envidiable._

_-Nunca te he preguntado si estás tomando la píldora – comenzó a decir Booth - o... _

_-¿Quieres que dejemos de usar protección? – Concluyó frunciendo el entrecejo - ¡estas loco!_

_Booth se encogió de hombros, y se ruborizó un levemente. _

_-No, solo quiero que dejemos de usar condones_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-¿Tu usas protección?_

_-Eh... sí. La verdad es que estoy tomando la píldora. _

_-Perfecto —dijo sin más con una sonrisa que bailaba de oreja a oreja. _

_Brennan se reclinó sobre la silla y cruzó los brazos. Booth supo el instante preciso en que todas sus barreras se levantaron como siempre ocurría cada vez que él deseaba avanzar un paso en su relación._

_-Jamás he tenido relaciones sin condón, Booth. Y no pienso empezar ahora._

_Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y la miró atónito. _

_-Bones – la llamó acariciando levemente su rostro con la punta de sus dedos. - Esto implicaría confiar el uno en el otro – dijo, con su mirada fija en ella. – Te juro que no me estoy acostando con nadie más que no seas tú._

_Brennan asintió y le miró a los ojos – Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo hago. Soy completamente fiel._

_Booth sonrió con alegría -¿Entonces no hay problema alguno, verdad?_

- ¡¿qué le respondiste? –interrumpió Ángela con impaciencia.

Brennan suspiró hasta inflar sus mejillas de aire. – Le dije que necesitaba pensarlo un poco más. Al principio Booth se mostró comprensivo y condescendiente pero después quiso tratar de convencerme y yo empecé a ofuscarme, él también y la discusión subió de tono y de repente nos encontramos diciendo cosas que no queríamos…. Al siguiente día se fue a esa misión de la que no sé nada y desde entonces no le veo.

-Brennan – Ángela alargó la mano por encima del escritorio para tomar la de su amiga - ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento al respecto?

-Creo que la discusión fue algo tonta y aun no entiendo el porque me enojó tanto la propuesta de Booth.

Ángela le dio un par de palmadas amistosas a su mano – Porque tu subconsciente aun se rehúsa a entregar todo lo que una relación requiere que des.

-Confío plenamente en Booth. Le he dado todo lo que me ha pedido hasta ahora.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? Son una pareja, se quieren, viven prácticamente juntos…. ¿Qué es lo que te impide no usar condón?

Brennan la observó mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente tratando de sintetizar una razón lógica para ese cuestionamiento. No encontró ninguna.

-Nada – respondió.

Ángela sonrió triunfante y un brillo pícaro refulgió en sus ojos –Exacto – dijo – Además debes creerme cuando te digo que no solo el placer de un hombre crece cuando lo hace sin condón. El de una mujer se triplica. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Eso es completamente cierto – dijo Cam irrumpiendo en la oficina.

Brennan y Ángela la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Es un asunto privado?

Ángela miró a Brennan mientras esta negaba con la cabeza – Ya no.

-Booth quiere… - empezó a decir Ánglea - que sus relaciones…íntimas sean un poco mas….

-Booth quiere dejar de usar condón – dijo Brennan sin más.

-¡ah! – exclamó Cam levemente incomoda – Y tu le has dicho que no.

-Exacto – respondió Ángela.

-Pero ahora no estoy muy segura de que mi respuesta fuera la correcta. – añadió Brennan con pesar.

Cam acercó una silla al escritorio y se sentó frente a Brennan – ¿Puedo darte un concejo? – preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia la doctora.

Brennan asintió

-Ok. Escucha, no permitas que nadie te presione sobre cómo manejar tu sexualidad. Es tu cuerpo y solo tú decides como llevarlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que lindas palabras! – exclamó Ángela impresionada

-Tengo una hija adolescente con un novio adolescente.

-¿Estás diciendo que me comporto como una adolescente? – preguntó Brennan frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Te estoy dando un concejo que ninguna mujer debe olvidar en ninguna etapa de su vida - advirtió Cam - Ahora bien, si realmente deseas dar este paso con Booth, si realmente lo quieres y confías plenamente en él entonces hazlo, de todos modos no creo que tengas problemas de embarazo no deseado ya que usas pastillas.

Ángela y Brennan se miraron con asombro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Compartimos el mismo baño ¿Recuerdan?. Ángela no tiene que utilizar pastillas porque está embarazada, así que….

-Además no debes temer a E.T.S porque ustedes son una pareja estable – añadió Ángela.

-Booth es un hombre grandioso y está loco por ti – continuo Cam con la mirada fija en Brennan –lo único que pide es que confíes en él. Si estas lista para eso y quieres hacerlo ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! Te aseguro que Ángela tiene razón, el sexo sin condón es de lo mejor, claro que con una pareja estable y sin riesgos de embarazos no deseados.

Brennan sonrió ante sus palabras. Ambas tenían razón debía confiar en Booth, había cedido en otros aspectos más complejos porque no ceder en esto. – De acuerdo – dijo sin más. - Creo que lo haré.

-¡Así se habla! – exclamó Ángela levantando los puños en señal de victoria –No te vas a arrepentir.

-Bien, ahora que el asunto esta zanjado. Sweets ha dejado un mensaje para ti- continuo la doctora Saroyan – Te espera mañana en su consultorio.

La antropóloga frunció el cejo extrañada -¿Por qué? Booth no está en la ciudad. Se supone que el objetivo de esas visitas es para evaluar la capacidad que tenemos de trabajar como pareja ahora que mantenemos una relación. No tiene ningún objeto ir si Booth no está.

-No lo sé – contestó la doctora Saroyan levantando levemente las cejas – Llamó hace poco para que te avisara, me dijo que había estado llamando a tu móvil pero no respondiste.

-Lo llamaré mañana temprano. Gracias Cam.

-¡Bien! Creo que es hora de irme – informó Ángela poniéndose en pie y dando por terminada su jornada.

-Creo que todos debemos irnos – le dijo Cam- El análisis preliminar de tóxicos dio negativo. Nada de drogas. Fisher ya puede trabajar sin supervisión, en este momento está limpiando los huesos. Podremos continuar con el caso mañana temprano.

Brennan no protestó. Estaba cansada y sentía unas enormes ganas de llamar a Booth. No quería continuar enojada con él. Le quería y no le agradaba estar en esa situación.

Se despidió de Ángela y Hodgins en el parking del Jeffersonian y luego condujo en silencio hasta su apartamento. Varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente durante el camino, la vista con Sweets, la entrevista con Katherin y el nuevo caso en el que trabajaba. Habían adelantado muy poco en la investigación esa tarde, había ocasiones que Brennan se sentía incomoda ante la poca relevancia que le daba a su trabajo últimamente, pero cuando llegaba a casa y se encontraba con los ojos seductores de Booth y sus brazos la envolvían y la llenaban de besos, todos sus autoreproches desaparecían y ella se sentía feliz de nuevo. Booth ¡como le extrañaba!

Aparcó el coche, le puso seguro y subió a su apartamento. Buscó las llaves en el bolso cuando salía del ascensor. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con rapidez, estaba agotada y quería descansar. Sin embargo lo que vio echo abajo sus planes porque allí frente a sus ojos estaba Booth dormido sobre el sofá de la sala.

Brennan se quedó contemplando su rostro sereno mientras dormía, era un hombre muy atractivo e incluso dormido Booth hacia que el mundo de Brennan se estremeciera. Parecía exhausto, estaba claro por sus ojeras, que no había dormido mucho mientras había estado afuera.

Su chaqueta estaba sobre el respaldo de un sillón, los zapatos en la alfombra, la corbata en una de las mesas frente al sofá y una taza de café fría reposaba junto ellas. ¿Pero cuando había llegado? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que ya estaba en casa cuando habían hablado por el móvil?

Volvió a mirarle, se acercó en silencio al sofá. La camisa estaba parcialmente desabrochada, la piel suave de su pecho se asomaba a través de ella y sintió enormes deseos de besarle el cuello y las mejillas.

Como si hubiese percibido su presencia, Booth abrió los ojos. Brennan sonrió mientras mantenía su mirada

-¿Bones? —preguntó confuso, pestañeando todavía inconsciente de lo que le rodeaba. Se incorporó apoyándose en un codo.

Brennan se sentó en la orilla de la mesa frente a él, le puso una mano sobre la hombro, Booth terminó de incorporarse, tomó la mano y se la puso en la mejilla, besándole la palma mientras ella temblaba.

-Booth…

-Bones – interrumpió él – Te extrañé tanto.

Brennan no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Booth la atrajo hacía si, colocando su cuerpo debajo del suyo. La tomó por el rostro y le beso.

-Quiero hacerte el amor - susurró él, escondiendo el rostro en el cabello de ella. - Me estás volviendo loco, ¿lo sabías?

El peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella era una fuerte tentación y Brennan quería rendirse. Quería permitirle hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella y no pensar en nada más. Pero sabía que primero tenían que hablar.

-Espera – susurró ella – quiero hablar contigo primero.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él incorporándose. Brennan aprovechó para salir debajo de él. Booth permaneció en el sillón mientras la observaba.

-¿Es sobre el condón? – suspiró y luego habló en un tono suave y conciliador – Mira si no lo quieres hacer lo entiendo y lo respeto. Lo seguiré usando.

-No todo lo contrario – se apresuró a decir – quiero dejarlo.

Booth la observó inmóvil - ¿Lo dicen enserio?

Brennan sonrió ante su expresión de asombro – Claro que si.

El agente se puso en pie y la tomó por las mejillas con suavidad – no quiero presionarte si decides que no quieres hacerlo no me enojaré. Yo te quiero tal como eres y te acepto como tal porque… te amo.

A Brennan le brillaron los ojos como cada vez que él decía esas dos palabras – no me siento presionada – concluyó – quiero hacerlo. Estoy lista.

Booth sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza. Brennan apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de sus hombros. Era su lugar por derecho no había ningún otro en el mundo donde quisiera estar nunca.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Bones. Cada día me haces ser más feliz – susurró contra su cabello.

Brennan le miró con el cejo fruncido - ¿Cómo se supone que puedes ser más feliz cada día? No puedes medir la felicidad

Él sonrió ante sus ocurrencias y le deposito un suave beso en la frente -¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Booth la soltó y caminó hacia la cocina -Me gustaría prepararte algo pero… aunque dejé la lista de víveres pegada en el refrigerador tu no hiciste la compra – dijo con un tono acusador agitando un pedazo de papel frente a sus ojos.

-No tuve tiempo – respondió con simpleza - ¡lo juro!

El agente puso los ojos en blanco y fue a pedir comida a domicilio – mañana, cuando regreses del Jeffersonian iremos al súper. No es bueno que compremos tanta comida en la calle.

-Hablando del día de mañana… tendremos una vista con Sweets.

-¡Que bien! Estoy seguro que con una o dos vistas más lograremos que nos dejen trabajar juntos otra vez.

-¿Sweets te ha dicho algo? – preguntó Brennan curiosa.

-Le saqué algunas cosas. Dice que ahora que somos pareja hay mayor seguridad entre nosotros y que nos complementamos bien, por tanto nuestro trabajo es y será muy bueno pero….

-¿Pero…?

-No esta muy seguro que seamos capaces de separar lo personal de lo profesional.

Brennan frunció el cejo molesta – Yo soy muy compartimentada.

-Eso fue lo que le dije pero el dice que no esta muy seguro aun.

-Pues tendremos que convencerle.

-Exacto – dijo Booth caminando hacia ella que permanecía sentada en el sofá – el problema es que tus pequeñas rebeldías no le están gustando al FBI. Tienes suerte que seas única en el país y por eso no te hayan despedido.

Brennan sonrió con petulancia mientras elevaba levemente la barbilla en señal de orgullo – soy única e irremplazable.

-Exacto – repitió Booth sonriente – Única e irremplazable para mí –Luego la besó.

Brennan aceptó el beso con una sonrisa y entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él devolviendo el beso con el mismo fervor e ímpetu.

-¿Has experimentado alguna vez un beso que cree una necesidad infinita de algo más? – Susurró Booth contra sus labios.

Ella se estremeció. -Tal vez... Creo que una vez hace algún tiempo sentí algo parecido

Booth sonrió con picardía - ¿De verdad? No te interesa probarlo otra vez.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer que pase?

-¿Me desafías?

Ella sonrío a forma de respuesta y Booth la besó nuevamente, esta vez apoyando todo su cuerpo en ella. Brennan ya había sentido aquellas sensaciones tan agradables con Booth, pero en esa ocasión estaban multiplicadas por mil. El beso se había convertido en una caricia profunda, tierna e impaciente que le hiso vibrar hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Booth la apretó contra su cuerpo e introdujo uno de sus muslos entre las piernas para separarlas. La punta de la lengua comenzó a juguetear en el interior de su boca incitándola y brindándole placer hasta que Brennan exclamó un profundo gemido.

-Quiero saborearte. Quiero tus labios, tu lengua, tu alma…. Eres tan bella Temperance. – susurró contra la piel de su cuello – Soy un hombre con tanta suerte.

Brennan no pudo reprimir la tentación de tocarlo: colocó una mano sobre su espalda y lo atrajo hacia ella, la otra la llevó hacia su cuello y la fue deslizando de arriba a abajo con delicada sensualidad. Booth se estremeció, posó sus labios en el pulso frenético que latía en la base de su garganta y llevó una de sus manos hacia la parte delantera de su vestido, le desabrochó el sostén y la libero de la molestia que suponía en ese momento toda aquella tela.

-Eres mía – le dijo mirando la a los ojos – y yo soy tuyo.

Los suaves y sedosos pechos quedaron expuestos a la hambrienta mirada Booth que pronunció con suavidad su nombre al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y los besaba con ímpetu. Movió los labios con lentitud sobre su piel, bordeando la firme cumbre de uno de sus pechos y abriendo la boca sobre la delicada punta. Brennan gemía con placer bajo su cuerpo, siempre había sido muy activa en el sexo pero a Booth le permitía tomar el dominio de la situación y se dejaba hacer. Descubrió que era agradable que otro le guiara, sobre todo porque ese otro era Booth y sabia muy bien que hacer, como hacerlo y donde hacerlo.

La lengua del agente continuo con la deliciosa tortura rodeando el borde del pezón y y jugueteando sobre la punta, haciendo que la caricia se tornara insoportablemente. Brennan respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente acompañado de ruidosos jadeos que excitaban a un más el cuerpo de Booth.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó a Booth mientras su cuerpo sucumbía ante el placer.

-Te amo – respondió mientras acariciaba con los labios el hueco detrás de la oreja, a Brennan aquello le aceleraba la respiración.

Una urgencia primitiva se apoderó de ellos, los besos se volvieron más agresivos y exigentes, las caricias se volvieron más íntimas, el calor fue subiendo en grados y pronto la ropa fue un estorbo demasiado fácil de quitar. No hubo tiempo de pensar en lo incomodo que era el sofá, ni que las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas, no importó que Booth no estuviera usando el condón porque cuando por fin la penetró, cuando por fin se hundió en ella supo que deseaba ser totalmente suya, sin importar las consecuencias. Deseaba que él la amara con la misma intensidad y fuerza como ella había aprendido a quererle a él. Porque amaba a Seeley Booth, lo amaba aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho y a pesar que aquello le gustaba y le aterraba en igual proporción, Booth nunca le había dado tiempo de huir porque siempre hallaba la manera de distraer su atención.

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por sus mejillas mientras Booth se movía en su interior. El placer era tanto y la felicidad era tan inmensa que sentía que todas las emociones le iban a hacer estallar el cuerpo. Sonrió cuando Booth empezó a susurrar palabras inentendibles a su oído, estaban por alcanzar el orgasmo y sus pensamientos volaron lejos de allí.

-Tempe – dijo con voz enronquecida mientras la tomaba por las nalgas con fuerza -¡Dios! No aguanto más….

Booth cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido ronco y profundo que su unió al de Brennan cuando ella también alcanzó el climax en una explosión intensa de sensaciones que los hiso estremecer.

Minutos después, cuando el estupor del orgasmo se había esfumado. Booth se dio cuenta que estaban en el suelo de la sala y que Brennan permanecía fieramente abrazada a él. La rodeo con sus brazos y le puso su chaqueta encima, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración apacible, no sabía si estaba dormida o somnolienta pero se veía realmente tan hermosa perfecta que no quiso estropearlo haciendo algo más.

-Esto es perfecto – murmuró ella segundos después.

Booth sonrió suavemente – Duérmete.

-No quiero dormir. Siempre me quedo dormida después del sexo contigo y hoy no quiero.

-Te quedas dormida porque te agoto – dijo Booth sonriendo con orgullo – y además necesito que descanses para lo que viene después.

Brennan sonrió contra su pecho – realmente el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor.

-El condón ayudó un poco ¿No lo crees?

Con algo de dificultad Brennan se incorporó apoyada en un codo y lo miró a los ojos durante largos segundos en silencio. Booth no tardó en sentirse incomodo ante su persuasiva mirada.

-Realmente Booth – dijo Brennan de repente – te he dado todo lo que tengo. Creo que ya no me queda nada más por entregar.

Él la miró con ternura y tomó un mechón de cabello castaño y lo llevó detrás de la oreja. –¿Y eso te molesta?

Ella volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho y Booth le abrazó con fuerza – Nunca pensé que diría algo así pero…realmente todo esto me ha hecho muy feliz.

En ese momento Booth se sintió un hombre afortunado del mundo, su pecho se hinchaba de gozo y placer. Brennan era todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había esperado y todo lo que nunca imaginó tener. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños creyó que pudiese encontrar la felicidad concentrada en una mujer, que a pesar de sus defectos y los suyos propios, pudiesen construir algo tan maravillo y perfecto como lo que ellos tenían.

-Sabes – dijo llamando la atención de una somnolienta Brennan – Aun hay algunas cosas que no has dado.

-Ummmm?

-Hay una palabra que inicia con la gran M y una palabra que inicia con B que forma una F perfecta y la cual estoy deseoso de tener.

Booth sintió claramente como el cuerpo de Brennan se enfrió y como la placidez sosegada se iba de su cuerpo. Se incorporó nuevamente y esta vez quedó sentada a su lado.

-Cuando dices la gran M te refieres al matrimonio, la B es de bebés y la F es de familia ¿Verdad?

A Booth le hiso tanta gracia ver el pánico en el rostro de Brennan que sonrió levantando las cejas de una forma muy graciosa. –Así es.

Brennan blanqueo lo ojos molesta. ¿Por qué rayos Booth tenía que tocar ese tema precisamente en ese momento? Suspiró hondamente, calmó sus nervios y dijo con simpleza.

-Mejor no hablemos de ese tema aun ¿Quieres? – dijo y luego se tumbo en el suelo nuevamente pero esta vez le dio la espalda.

Por poco Booth no logra evitar la risa escandalosa. Sonrió en silencio con bruscas sacudidas de su cuerpo y luego cuando se calmó se giró hasta quedar de medio lado y le rodeo el cuerpo con un brazo. Después acercándose a su oído le susurró –Me encanto ese aun. Me da esperanzas.

Brennan le dio un codazo en las costillas y esta vez Booth no pudo aguantar la risa.

**B…&…B**

_Es difícil imaginar un mundo perfecto, un mundo lleno de flores donde caminas con tu pareja tomados de las manos corriendo por las praderas mientras miles de pájaros cantan coros a tu paso. El mundo no es así. La vida no es así._

_Booth no es caballero de brillante armadura y yo no soy una princesa con zapatillas de cristal que siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios para todo lo que le rodea. Pero al menos, pudimos liberarnos de nuestros miedos, especialmente los míos, e intentamos todos los días hacer que las cosas funcionen. He aprendido que la vida es así, debes ceder en algunas cosas y apretar en otras. Por ejemplo: tuve que ceder y acompañar a Booth y Parker uno que otro domingo a la iglesia, pero él no pudo convencerme que dejara de acompañarle a campo cuando volvimos a trabajar juntos. Booth y yo hemos formado una unidad, pequeña pero funcional e intentamos cada día seguir adelante._

_¿Qué si discutimos? ¡Por supuesto que lo hemos hecho! Booth y yo somos personas muy diferentes, con creencias diferentes y diferentes formas de ver y enfrentar la vida, ¡Es lógico que choquemos con frecuencia! Pero las reconciliaciones son legendarias….._

_En cuanto al tema del matrimonio, los bebés y la familia o la gran M, B y F como lo llama él… bueno, aun seguimos hablando de ello. Por hora Booth se ha mudado a mi apartamento y….. no se lo he dicho aun pero… la idea de los bebés ya no me asusta tanto._

_TEMPERANCE BRENNAN._

**B…&…B**

**HE TERMINADO. Me despido de los fic de Bones por ahora. Tengo poco tiempo para escribir y tres fic de Harry Potter por terminar. Sin embargo la próxima semana sale un último Fic de un solo capitulo sobre Bones basado en el capitulo 6x09 que espero lean y les agrade. Se titulará "7 HUIDAS"**

**Mi ultima petición con este fic es que si alguna vez lo leiste o de alguna manera te gusto o te disgusto, dejes tu opinión y si nunca has dejado un Review pero lo has leído pues este es el momento ¿no lo crees? Hemos llegado al final y ya no hay mas capítulos.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, paciencia y apoyo. Dios les bendiga y felices fiestas.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


End file.
